


Once Tumblr Prompts

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Comfort, Dreams, F/M, Fake Dating, Hope, Humor, Love, Magic, Masturbation, Periods, Phone Sex, Playing House, Portals, Sexy Times, True Love, Tumblr, goals, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 57,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be adding more pairings and characters as the stories fill up. If you have a prompt, just shoot it to me on tumblr at xhookswenchx </p><p>Ratings vary</p><p>I'm really nice, I don't bite, and I love prompts. :)</p><p>Unless you are anon, I will link your tumblr to the prompt you sent. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piercings (M) CS

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from a post on http://fyesemmaandhook.tumblr.com/
> 
> Killian and Emma are having their first sexy times and Killian discovers that Emma has a hidden piercing somewhere.

Emma freaked out. She didn’t know what the fuck happened. One minute, they were making out, hands everywhere, grinding against each other, then, clothing started to shed and everything was full speed ahead. All the caressing, kissing and nipping stopped when he found himself almost exactly where she thought he wanted to be. (And who was she kidding, right where she wanted him to be too.)

So why did he stop? Why hadn’t he ripped off her shorts and panties already? After all, he had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to completely devour her.

“Killian?” She asked after he lingered for more than a few seconds.

She propped herself up on her elbows and saw exactly what the hold up was.

“Don’t pay any attention to that,” she said, suddenly hyper aware of his heated (and now curious) gaze. It was a stupid mistake, that probably shouldn’t have happened, but Ruby had insisted she knew what she was doing (the fact that it happened in Ruby’s room, and not in a shop made her feel a bit like a rebellious teenager, and also, a bit stupid…she was thirty…she knew better by now…) and that it would “totally look hot.”

Fortunately, the little anchor charm that decorated her belly hadn’t gotten infected, and actually, she kind of liked it, so it stayed.

Killian however, seemed almost intimidated. He flicked at the little charm, an act that probably would have been a little irritating a couple weeks ago, but thankfully, it had healed rather nicely. He paused and gave it a thorough inspection, trying to figure it out.

“Oh Jesus, Killian,” Emma groaned, “it’s a piercing. It doesn’t bite.” Could he just get on with it already?

“Why would you put it there?” He asked.

“All those travels, in all those realms, and you’ve never seen a belly piercing?” She asked.

“I believe the fact that I’m this intrigued by it is answer enough…” He mused. “I must admit though, I prefer your choice of charms.”

“Thought you might, pirate,” she teased. “Now, are you going to stare at it all day, or are we going to finish what we started?”

“As you wish,” he said, and if he hadn’t popped the button on her shorts at that very moment, she likely would have smacked that smug grin off his face.


	2. Doctor Jones CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is one I did awhile ago, from: http://cs-in-tn.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hmmmm….How about after having been dating for a while, Killian gets the itch to learn a “proper trade”, and upon discussion about it, surprises Emma, who would have never expected him to float the idea of medical school. What was his inspiration behind it? She is surprised to find that before he’d joined the Navy with his brother, he’d been an apprentice to a practicing Doctor in the village he lived in, but was thereafter drafted with his brother into service. Like that one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this awhile ago, and I don't know why I haven't put it here yet!

Killian opened the door, half expecting to find an empty apartment, Emma had been working double shifts thanks to cleaning up after the most recent villainous outburst, but he was pleasantly surprised to find her home. She wasn’t alone, Elsa was with her, and the two were hovered over the stove, working on what Killian hoped was dinner.

“You’re home early,” he commented.

“Hi Killian,” Emma said. Her lips curled into a small frown as she watched whatever it was on the stove. “Is it supposed to do that?” She asked her friend.

Normally, he would have been offended at the brush off, but whatever the women were working on seemed important.

“I think it’s burning,” Elsa made a face.

“Shit!” Emma shouted as the concoction burst into flames. She shut the stove off, and in a brief moment of panic, started screaming, “Elsa! Freeze it! Freeze it!”

Elsa quickly doused the flame with her magic, but in her own panic, she managed to drop a fresh layer of snow over the entire kitchen. The two burst into fits of giggles as Killian tried to figure out what was going on. “I take it that’s no longer edible,” he quipped.

“Sorry,” Emma trudged through the snow to properly greet him, “you caught us in the middle of a cooking lesson.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, “We’ll get takeout, okay?”

“What’s the occasion?” Killian asked, recalling quite a few moments of his own that had the kitchen engulfed in flames.

Elsa hesitated, and decided to clean up her wintery mess instead of answering the question.

“Is it a man?” He smirked, “some sort of date you’re preparing for?”

“No,” Elsa shook her head, “it’s just that, Anna and I have been here awhile, and there’s a very real chance we may never get back to Arendelle. So, I thought I could learn some sort of useful skill to keep me occupied. Apparently, my culinary skills are quite lacking.”

“We’ll find something,” Emma promised, “just don’t put in an application for Granny’s any time soon.”

Killian chuckled, and was about to say something about the lunch special, but both women gave him practically identical death glares. If ever there were two people suited to be friends, it was Elsa and Emma. They were so alike, it was as if they’d been separated at birth, and that was before one took into account that they both harbored powerful magic.

“On that note,” Elsa smiled, “I’m going to get going. Anna can help me scour the Internet for some more ideas.” Everyone who made their way into this world seemed in awe of the internet, and Elsa was no exception.

“Some advice?” Killian grinned, “steer clear of anything that involves an open flame.” He laughed when Emma swatted at his chest.

“Speaking from experience?” Elsa shot back, recalling several stories Emma had shared earlier that involved Killian’s mishaps in the kitchen.

“Aye,” he nodded, “But Emma’s right, you’ll find something.”

“Something useful, I hope,” she shrugged, “I’m pretty sure Anna and Kristoff are sick of me hanging around and making a mess of things. I don’t understand how everything comes so easy for them, and I’m lucky I can tie my shoes without assistance.”

What at was it with these princesses and their flair for the dramatic? Killian was pretty sure Elsa knew how to tie her shoes just fine. Still, he decided it best to refrain from cracking wise.

“Making a mess is half the fun,” Emma assured her, “call me if you need any more help.”

“I will,” she said, “thank you.”

***

Later that evening, after Elsa had gone and the takeout had been devoured, Killian mindlessly surfed through the weekday lineup on cable while Emma tried to figure out what to do with the disaster dish. Deciding there was no salvaging the pan (or rather deciding it would be easier to just buy a new one) she tossed the charred and frozen concoction, utensils and all, in the trash.

“Hey,” she said as she plopped down on the couch with him, “find anything good?”

“No,” he replied.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you that Whale called earlier,” she said, “he wanted to know if you were still interested in volunteering. I didn’t know you were even thinking about that.”

“Just trying to find new ways to keep occupied,” he said, “you sometimes forget that Elsa isn’t the only one still trying to find a place in this land.”

“You have a place,” she reminded him, cuddling up to him, and smiling when he wrapped an arm around her, “don’t you ever forget that.”

“I know,” Killian said, “and I’m quite content to stay there. That isn’t what I’m talking about.” When she looked up to question him, he tried to explain, “You’re the bloody sheriff,” he said, “and you’re tethered to someone who merely works odd jobs here and there.”

“Killian,” she frowned, wondering how long he’d felt that way, “that’s not a bad thing.” It never mattered to her, and she thought she’d made that clear when he had first brought up the fact that he considered himself less than worthy of her.

“I just think it would be wise to find something a bit more respectable,” he sighed. In truth, he had ideas on what he wanted to do, but he’d kept it mostly quiet, save for a few conversations with Whale, not knowing what Emma would think. For the past couple weeks, he was certain she’d hate the idea, and so, he just continued on, as if nothing was bothering him. But the notion wouldn’t just go away. He knew he’d have to tell her eventually, especially if he found a way to pursue his goal, and after seeing how determined Emma was to help Elsa out, he realized he’d been a fool for keeping it all to himself.

“Really? Look, earning a living in a way that doesn’t land you in a jail cell is considered respectable.” She thought for a moment, “Well, maybe there are a few legit fields of employment I’d rather you not venture into…”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about that strip club the next town over?” He smirked.

“Joking aside,” she rolled her eyes, deciding to file the strip club comment away for later, “don’t think you have to change for me. I love you for you, just the way you are. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Perhaps that’s part of the problem,” he sighed, “I’m not happy.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how terrible they sounded, “with work,” he corrected, as quickly as possible, “I’m not happy with work.”

“I kind of figured that’s what you meant,” she giggled, “so that’s what all this is? Exploring new options?”

“A bit more than that,” he stammered. How in the hell was he supposed to explain himself? She’d want to know what he was thinking, why he chose the hospital, of all places, and why he never spoke up before.

“Hey,” she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, “this is me you’re talking to. What’s going on?”

“I’ve just been thinking,” he watched her for a moment. His fear of telling her was returning, and he was half hoping she’d crack a joke so he could change the subject. When she didn’t, he continued, “That I could go back to what I originally intended to do.”

“Wait…what?” She looked confused, “you want to join the navy?” Hell. No.

“No,” he chuckled, “believe it or not, I had a life before I was drafted.”

“Drafted? What the hell Killian? You never told me that!” If she wasn’t lost before, she was lost now, “I though you joined because you loved being at sea? I mean, you never said anything to make me think any different-”

“Relax, love,” he said, “I’m not saying I didn’t love what the Navy had to offer, after all, you’re right about how much I enjoy being at sea, but I put quite a bit on hold while I served my time. Then, you know the rest of the story.”

“Hmmm…” She looked down, resting her head on his chest. He didn’t like talking about that part of his life, and she wanted to kick herself for causing him to bring it up. “You just don’t talk much about your life before that, and I can understand why, so it just kind of shocked me that you’re thinking about revisiting it.”

They didn’t dwell on the past all too much, instead, focusing on the future. The things they did share with each other, were usually just bits and pieces, far too upsetting to discuss at length, but said in an attempt to open up a little. This was one of those times, he decided. She would never understand his desire to work at the hospital unless she knew why. She deserved to know why. “It wasn’t all bad,” he admitted, “after my father left, my brother and I were pretty much on our own for a long time, traveling from place to place in an attempt to keep from getting locked up or thrown in an overcrowded home with all the other wayward children. I was just a little older than Henry when I found myself in over my head. Had I tried piracy at that age, I would have failed miserably.”

Emma laughed at that. Imagining Killian as a pirate who couldn’t, well, pirate was an interesting picture. “So what happened?”

“I swore the man was going to have me locked up, and seeing as I’d given Liam the slip earlier, he had no idea I was in trouble. I thought I was done for, until the man brought me into his home and asked me why I was trying to steal from him.”

“What did you tell him?” She asked.

“The truth,” he answered, “that my brother and I were hungry. So, he told me that if I brought my brother back, we could join him and his wife for dinner. After that first meal, he offered us odd jobs here and there. I don’t really think he needed the help, but it was all he could give at the time, and we were grateful for it. Eventually, Liam found work and was able to put somewhat of a roof over our heads, but I still insisted on assisting the man as long as he had work for me. It kept me busy and out of trouble.”

“What happened to the man?” She looked up at him again, and saw a tiny smile on his face, but also tears forming in his eyes. Out of all his memories, she could see that this one was both good, and painful to recall.

“As it turned out, he was studying under the doctor in our village,” he said, “When he took over, he invited me to study under him.”

“Talk about being in the right place at the right time,” she grinned.

“Don’t I know it.” It wasn’t lost on him how lucky he and Liam had been. “He was a brilliant doctor,” he said, “and out of all those vying to be his apprentice, he chose me. I’ll never truly understand why, but I was grateful and worked hard. When the draft came about, he had the opportunity to take on a better candidate, but from what I heard, he never did. Not while I was still living an honorable life, anyway. I can only assume that once he realized I wasn’t coming back, that the position opened immediately.” He didn’t say it, but he knew that she could tell that it bothered him. He never returned, as promised, to continue his studies. “I know I let him down,” he said, “he often told me I’d go far in the field of medicine. I never truly believed that though. Not until I lost my medic and had the threat of losing more of my men if they weren’t tended to. I managed to save all but one, who I suppose was already too far gone to respond well to anything. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened had I finished my studies.”

Suddenly, it dawned on her what he was getting at. Volunteering wasn’t his end game, he truly wanted to finish what he’d started, and she could tell by the way he spoke of his apprenticeship, that he had been happy there. She gave his hand a little squeeze, “I think volunteering it a great start.”

“It’s a start,” he agreed, “according to Vic, there’s a lack of medical schools in Storybrooke, and according to Regina, I technically skipped the curse, so I’d have an exceptionally difficult time doing much of anything outside town, and she also reminded me that there isn’t a large demand for a one handed doctor-”

“Stop it,” she cut him off before he could venture any further down the self-depreciating path. Medical school was the last thing she ever expected when Killian said he wasn’t happy with what he did for a living, but she could tell that he’d put a lot of thought into it, and wished he had said something sooner. “Do you really want this?”

Killian nodded, “I’ve been talking to Vic for quite some time. But, Regina’s got some fair points-”

“Forget what Regina said,” she thought they were past sabotage, but apparently, the formerly evil queen still had a few tricks up her sleeve, “right now, I want you to just do what makes you happy. If that means spending your days at the hospital, then quit burdening yourself with all those odd jobs and go volunteer at the hospital-”

“Volunteers don’t get paid, love. I can hardly expect to make any sort of living if I spend all my hours working there.”

“Last I checked, you had a roof over your head and food on the table,” she reminded him.

“I can hardly expect you to carry all the weight-”

“Stop talking,” she laughed, “just listen. Put in the volunteer hours, and I’ll bet they hire you on eventually. But that’s not the point. If you want this Killian, I’ll help you.” It wouldn’t be easy. Technically, he didn’t even exist in this world, and even though he could cross the town line, it would take a lot more than good looks and charm to win his way into any kind of school. Storybrooke however, had the unique privilege of being created out of a very thorough curse. The end product being a self-sufficient town with plenty of folks who were gifted with diplomas, degrees and skills. Whale was also unique in the fact that, even though the circumstances were a little different, he was a doctor long before ever arriving in this land. Even when he was being, well, Whale, there was no denying he was smart as hell and talented in his field. They could work this out with a little creativity.

Killian could tell she was plotting, the look on her face was one of deep concentration. “I don’t understand,” he said, breaking through the silence. Of course she’d insist on helping, and he was grateful for that, seeing as he was still becoming accustomed to the way things worked in her world. Emotional support was another thing he never doubted, they both had a knack for standing by one another through thick and thin, but this was different. She was basically telling him she’d carry everything so he could chase a dream. How was that fair to her?

“What’s not to understand?” she asked, “If the situation were reversed, you’d do the same for me.”

“Aye,” there was no doubt about that, “I would.”

“So it’s settled?” she wanted to make sure he didn’t have any more doubts before they moved away from the subject.

“Settled,” he nodded, kissing her nose, “and next time you start complaining that you don’t live up to your title, I’m going to remind you that you do.” As much as she protested it, she truly was a Savior, bringing back the happy endings, even to the unlikeliest of heroes.


	3. Birthdays, Tacos, and Coffee (M) CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks: Can you do one where David and Mary Margaret and or Henry walk in on Emma & Killian in bed like emma and henry did in season 1?

Birthdays were something Emma Swan just did not celebrate. In fact, she'd rather forget the day even existed.

Still, she was grateful that her father suggested a day off, giving her plenty of time to sleep in. She knew Henry would likely wrangle his grandparents and Killian into doing something, and despite her reservations, she could understand their reasons.

But when Killian came into her bedroom, she was confused. Was he not invited?

“I was told I might find you lounging about,” he smirked.

Maybe he was the distraction.

Whatever the reason, Emma didn't care. She pulled the covers back and almost laughed when he eagerly stripped down to his boxers and hopped in. After a few moments of watching him get comfortable, she giggled.

“That eager for a nap, Captain?” She teased.

“Who said anything about a nap, darling?”

                            ~*~

“So,” he said, “I know you don't like birthdays-”

Emma kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Yes, she hated birthdays, but losing the rest of their clothes and having hot, birthday sex wasn't something she was going to complain about.

She also wasn't going to complain that she could feel he was ready for another go.

Killian must have felt her smile as they kissed, and pulled away, “what's on your mind, Swan?”

“Round two?” She asked.

“I thought you'd never ask,” he growled.

“Mom?”

They didn't hear him, not until it was too late.

“Grandma and Grandpa are here,” he continued, “I can't find Killian- Oh my god!”

Emma's eyes popped wide open, and she thanked her lucky stars they were covered. She and Killian separated like oil and water, both at a loss for words.

“Henry?” Mary Margaret rushed in, David right behind her. “What's wrong? Oh God!”

“Jesus...” David grabbed Henry and Mary Margaret, steering the two shocked family members out of the room and towards the kitchen. “How about we go see about those tacos?”

“Don't forget the coffee!” Emma finally managed to call out as they left.


	4. Showers (M) CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the fyesemmaandhook Blog:  
> Shower scene? Hilarity i.e. Hook sneaks in to Emma’s shower.

God, she was looking forward to a long, hot shower. The day had been brutal, and Emma was discovering sore muscles she didn’t know existed.

She started the shower, and quickly realized that she’d forgotten her iPod. Groaning, she left the bathroom, and made her way into the living room, where she’d dropped her purse.

  
~*~

  
Killian woke up from his nap and could swear he heard the shower running.

That meant Emma was home.

With a grin, he got out of bed and made his way to their bathroom. The door was open, so he took it as an invitation. Wanting to surprise her, he stripped as quietly as possible, tossing his clothes on the counter before pulling back the curtain.

There was no shock, no scream, no “goddammit Killian,” no Emma.

 _Well_ , he thought as he stepped inside and pulled the curtain shut, _she’ll return eventually…_

  
~*~

  
After digging through the cluttered bag, she decided she wasn’t going to find the stupid device, and hurried back to the bathroom. Quickly, she stripped down, pulled back the curtain and jumped in…immediately colliding with a very solid, yet thoroughly soaked body. The owner of said body, stumbled and slipped a bit, as did she, and arms flailing, they managed to grab hold of each other and stay upright.

“Jesus Christ, Emma!”

It was the first time she’d ever heard him use that particular sentiment. After a moment of shock, she pulled the curtain back a bit, and sure enough, there were his clothes, lying on top of the counter. Had she taken a second to pick her own clothes up off the floor, she would have noticed that she was not alone.

Finally coming to, she looked at him, “what the hell, Killian? You just steal people’s showers now?”

“Well, love,” he chuckled, “I’d woken from my nap, and heard the shower running, so I meant to sneak up on you…but when you weren’t there…I decided a shower sounded pretty good, and that you’d likely return shortly. I didn’t know you were going to attempt to bowl me over-”

“Idiot,” she scolded as she tightened her grip on him, and pulled him flush with her, kissing him fiercely as he caught on quickly.

Yeah, she wasn’t going to relieve those aching muscles any time soon, and she would definitely be adding many more delicious aches to her growing list of ailments.


	5. Something About Her OQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I'd kill for some Outlaw Queen missing year fluff/romance stories. Or the Bandit!Regina and Prince!Robin AU that's coming up.
> 
> I had two missing year prompts, so I decided to go with some AU Robin/Regina from the finale.

Robin couldn’t place it, but there was something about her that was familiar. It felt as if he should know her. Of course, he knew _of_ her, but as far as he knew, they’d never formally met.

Guilt took over as he failed to shake Regina from his thoughts all day. He was to be married that evening, it was wrong to think of another woman. But there was something about those beautiful brown eyes. Like he’d been born to gaze into them.

In an act of sheer desperation, he tried to remember what made his bride to be so special. He loved Zelena, and it would be wrong to call off the wedding for a woman he barely knew.

A woman he should know.

Something deep down told him there was something special between them. Something he couldn’t quite recall, but that tugged at his heart. He _knew_ her. He just didn’t know from where.

She was there, at his wedding, and he was lost in her eyes, falling in love with that beautiful smile she gave him. The one that he knew, somehow, was just for him. He almost walked out of his own damn wedding, but before he had a chance, she was gone.

Perhaps he was merely imagining things. Cold feet happened often, didn’t they? Turning back to his bride, he smiled, and said his vows, allowing one last glance at the door.

She was gone.

But then, she wasn’t. In mere moments, he was at her side, assuring her she would be okay. His wife, the woman he thought he loved, turned ugly right before his very eyes as she showed no compassion for the dying woman.

He was here though, and he would stay. Regina was convinced that her time was up, and he refused to let her die alone.


	6. Not Okay (Captain Swan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone, and Killian can't do anything to change that.
> 
> Just an angsty little something that popped into my head after the finale.

_I love you..._

David and Robin were the ones to pull him to his feet after he'd collapsed, and they were the ones that kept him from crumpling back to the ground in a helpless heap.

Gone.

She was gone, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

“Hey,” David tried to get his attention. He had it, but barely. “We'll find her,” he assured him. The tone in the Prince's voice however, betrayed him. He was full of doubt, just like they all were. If those who thrived off of hope were faltering, what chance did he have to find it?

Not so long ago, he swore he'd never leave her, assured her he was a survivor, and that losing him was not an option. She was a survivor too, and because of that, he never once thought he'd lose her.

And what if they found her? Would it be too late? Would she be too far gone? How long would it take the darkness to snuff out all that was good in her? Would she even remember loving him? Would there be any hope of getting her back?

Somehow, they made it back to the loft, and the instant they'd set him on the bed, ( _her_ bed) he lost it. Everything surrounding him was hers. When he sank down into the mattress, he realized just how much the blankets and pillows smelled like her.

Just hours ago, they'd both been tangled up in these very sheets, enjoying a (not so) quiet moment as her parents rushed out to track down the damned Author.

Neither Robin, nor David tried to speak, and their attempts to comfort him were failing miserably. Regina and Mary Margaret came up the stairs, finally home after trailing behind the men.

“Someone has to tell Henry,” Mary Margaret sniffled.

The boy. He was still at Granny's. What the hell were they going to tell him?

“I'll get him,” Regina said softly.

“I'll go with you,” Mary Margaret insisted. Neither seem strong enough to get through the task.

“I...um...” Regina stammerd. It isn't like her to be at a loss for words. “I tried to summon her,” she said, holding the dagger out. “To bring her back.” It was such a half cocked plan, and once again, so unlike the Regina he knew. No one could truly guess how bad off Emma would be, and bringing her back when they had no idea how to help her seems foolish. But he knew the Queen carried guilt. Guilt that she didn't need to carry. Emma made the choice on her own, to save Regina. To save all of them.

But he knows that she tried...both to assuage her guilt, and because she knew that Killian would be hopelessly lost without his Princess.

“You should hold onto this,” she offered him the dagger.

After years of searching for the bloody thing, he was now loathe to touch it. “Give it to someone else,” he said. Once upon a time, he would have frowned on sounding so weak, so _vulnerable_ in front of others. Now, he didn't care. He didn't want the damned object, didn't want to think of all the years he'd spent searching for a way to kill the Dark One, only to see the woman he loved succumb to that very same darkness.

She did it to save them, but that didn't change the fact that she was lost to him. Maybe forever.

No. He shouldn't think like that.

“Killian.” David was speaking now, and he knew they were trying to get through to him, but he just wanted to be alone.

After all, being alone seemed to be his lot in life.

“If anyone can save her, it's you,” David said, “you've found her constantly, crossing realms to get to her, despite the odds. This isn't the end. You'll find her again, you'll bring her home. She would want it to be you.”

_I was hoping it'd be you..._

Slowly, he sat up again. He looked at the dagger...the one that now bore her name. Would she really trust him with it? He hardly trusted himself. Not that he planned on doing anything terrible, (though the thought of stabbing that damn Crocodile through his newley repaired heart did cross his mind) but would he be able to resist the temptations? He knew there would be plenty.

“Keep her safe,” Mary Margaret said.

Safe. He knew what she meant. Make sure Emma didn't fall into the wrong hands, so no one could use her to do their evil bidding.

If they ever found her.

Killian nodded, and took the dagger from Regina.

He promised her that he'd protect her heart.

And now, that was exactly what he intended to do.


	7. Buttercup CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable little idea that nobodystopscaptainswan from tumblr put in my head. Killian adopts a goat.

“Killian...” Emma was not thrilled with the sight she came home to. Her devilishly handsome boyfriend was sitting on the couch and had something in his arms, and while she wasn't opposed to animals, she was opposed to being the one stuck taking care of them. “You didn't...” What the hell was it, anyway? Cat? Dog?

The thing that was currently bundled up in Killian's arms, pulled its head out of hiding and let out a small little, “meeeehhhhh!” before resting again. 

“We do not have room for a goat,” Emma scolded, “this place is too small-”

“We have a decent sized yard,” Killian argued, “she'll be fine. The farmer assured me it was big enough for her to run around. He came by to check the place out earlier.”

“Okay...” A headache was starting, right behind her eyes. This was going to be a difficult one for sure. “Someone just gave you a goat?” She watched as he scratched the animal's head, and really tried to push the adorable image out of her mind. 

“The mother passed during the birth,” he explained. “She's an orphan.” 

Way to tug at her heart strings. “So they gave it to you?”

“Her. She is a girl, and she's a Pygmy,” he said proudly, as he gave the kid more attention, “and her name is Buttercup. They didn't know what to do with her. The farmer had been taking care of her, but he said it's been hectic with the harvest coming.” He looked up at Emma and smiled, “she followed me around all day.”

Well, that was the last time she let him volunteer to accompany Roland on any field trips. Especially on trips where they had the chance to be surrounded by adorable animals. 

“He gave me everything I need for the next couple weeks, and all the instructions I need. Plus, he said I could call him with any questions,” Killian insisted, “I promise, Swan, I'll take care of her, you don't even have to worry about it.”

“She's still a baby...” The kid didn't look like it could be very old at all. Was it really responsible for the farmer to just give it away? Then again, he didn't leave Killian flying blind... “Are you saying that you're going to willingly get up in the middle of the night every time she cries?” 

“Almost eight weeks, and I have her schedule, and she's almost weaned,” he stated, as if he were an expert already. “He dropped off her little house this afternoon too, so it's nice and cozy for her.”

Emma laughed. If the house was so cozy, why was she snuggled up against Killian? It was sweet, how determined he was to take care of the goat, but she couldn't help but recall the goldfish they'd owned for two whole days before it met its untimely demise. This would be so much worse...they freaking bonded. “You have to be careful,” she finally said, “if she gets sick-”

“I have her vet on speed dial.”

“You've really thought this through.” She went over to sit next to him, and tried to get a good look at the goat. Buttercup made another little noise, as if she were acknowledging Emma's presence. “Does that mean she hates me?” 

“I don't think so,” he said, “she's been a bit clingy since we got home. Change of environment, I suppose.” 

She had to admit, the kid was adorable. She was a pretty shade of brown, with big eyes to match. God, Emma already knew she was going to fall in love. There was no doubt about it. 

“Also...” He added, almost sheepishly, “I wouldn't let her current sweet demeanor fool you...the farmhands were calling her 'douchebag goat,' and I assure you, she lives up to the name...”

Just two days later, Buttercup was nice and settled, excitedly running around her new yard, and living up to her nickname. From jumping about and causing a ruckus, to head butting anyone who didn't pay her enough attention, she was a spitfire. It really was cute, watching her play. In a matter of weeks, she was a happy, healthy addition to their little family. (Henry was more than thrilled about the addition of an unconventional pet. She really wasn’t sure which one of her boys doted over Buttercup more...)

Despite her reputation for being a hell raiser, Buttercup was loveable. It was hard to stay mad, even though Emma tried to scold her for head butting. (Just like a human child, she'd run to Killian every time she got scolded. Who knew a goat would be a daddy's girl?) That couldn't happen when she got bigger, and it wasn’t exactly something goats just “outgrew.” Eighty pounds of goat bowling one over would not be pleasant. 

“They're herd animals, you know,” Killian said one afternoon, as they watched Buttercup bolt around the yard. “Perhaps she needs a sister.”

He did not just say that.


	8. Home CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt comes from "ourreadylovelove" on tumblr: (Prompt is long...so can be found here: http://ourreadylovelove.tumblr.com/post/120777718400/but-can-someone-more-talented-than-i-write-a-fic)
> 
> Basically, it is Emma coming home after her stint as the Dark One.

It was a weight lifted off her shoulder, not just in a metaphorical sense, but in an actual, physical sense. The darkness that had been warring with the light she tried so desperately to cling to was starting to take hold in such a way, that she wasn't sure she would be able to hang on any longer. She felt as if she was drowning, the inky blackness like dark water filling her lungs, snuffing out everything about her that was good.

Somehow, they saved her. _He_ saved her. Oh, her parents and Henry were very much a part of it, but it was that kiss from Killian that finally broke through and shattered the last of the hell she'd been subjected to.

They brought her home, and the loft was the same as she'd left it...how long had she been gone? (It felt like forever. Even after she’d returned as the Dark One, she didn’t feel as if she was ever truly present.) Neal looked up from his high chair, (Belle was attempting to feed him, but he was having none of it at the moment.) and looked at her as if he didn't even know her. He was sitting, eating solid foods...he didn't remember her. It had been months, hadn't it?

She felt herself starting to panic, vague memories of her life as the Dark One mixing with the life she lost during her journey. Her parents fawned over her, asking if she was okay, if they could do anything. Henry was hugging her every chance he got.

Emma felt like she was drowning again.

“I just...” She was ready to break. She needed something, but it was nothing any of them could offer. “I'm exhausted.” She slipped an arm around Killian's waist, and curled into him. It didn't take him but a second to wrap his arms around her. They backed off, and Emma immediately felt guilty. She hated shutting them out, but it was too much right now.

“Come on, love,” he murmured, as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. He could read her. He knew she needed to get away. She gave him a little squeeze before giving in completely as he lifted her up. Once upstairs, he set her down, and then sat on the bed. She could feel him watching her as she looked over everything. It was as if she'd never left her room. Nothing had changed. That meant, it was still there. The one thing (aside from the dashing pirate who was still eyeing her curiously...) she missed the most, the one thing she needed more than anything right now. “It's so good to have you home,” he whispered. Her heart broke, thinking about how he must have felt with her absence. Was he lost without her? How much comfort had her parents been able to give?

“Henry helped me,” he said softly, as if reading her mind. “We got through it together. He really is a beacon of hope, that boy of yours. As terrified as he was of losing you, he was determined that we'd find and save you.”

She didn't look at him, but paused for a moment, a soft smile playing on her lips. She moved to her closet and opened the doors. Once again, everything was as she left it.

“Swan?”

Emma pulled out the leather duster, and pulled it on. It fell long on her, almost brushing the floor, the sleeves falling past her hands. She felt like a little girl trying on clothes far too big, but she didn't care. It was warm, nice, familiar, and comforting. She tugged at the lapels and buried her nose into the heavy coat. It smelled of leather, spice...and something uniquely Killian.

This was home. Not a place with four walls and a roof over her head...it was him. Much like the duster, his love surrounded her. It pulled her through, when all hope was lost.

Now she was home, and she didn't have to miss him anymore.

He watched her come back to the bed, and even though she couldn't see him, she knew by the little snort he made, that he was smiling. Did he smile at all while she was under that curse? She couldn't remember, but, somehow, she doubted it.

She made her own little cocoon, snuggling the leather against her, determined to never let go of it, just like she'd never let go of Killian again.

He leaned over, pulling the coat away from her face so he could kiss her cheek.

She was so close to sleep, but feeling him so close to her...she just couldn’t drift away without him by her side. Blindly, she reached for the charms dangling from his neck and pulled him to her lips, giving him a sleepy kiss. “Stay?” She asked quietly, a little yawn escaping. Her fingers are still gripping his charms, tugging him closer, silently begging him to stay with her.

Emma felt his hand wrap around hers, and her grip relaxed. The bed dipped as he settled down next to her, and eventually, she released the chain.

“As you wish,” he whispered.

She let out a half giggle, almost lost to sleep. “I love you...” She murmured, scooting closer, feeling his warmth as she rested her head on his chest.

“I love you too,” he said.

_Finally. She was home._


	9. Smartphones Ahoy! (M) CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little beauty is for blowmiakisscolin who convinced me to just go ahead and get on down with my bad self. So, I give you Captain Swan phone sex. So, it’s drunken, Emma gets a little curious, and Killian enjoys all the marvels of the “talking phone.” And, “Bonus points if he’s out with Dave and she’s like, “not a fucking chance am I having phone sex with you while you’re getting drunk with my dad. OMG”
> 
> Okay, so this is like, the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written, and it’s still mild. I’m also very shy and awkward, so I threw in some humor to keep me from abandoning this completely.

**Swan! Your father has taught me how to send a note through the talking phone!**  
  
Emma laughed when she read the message. She'd have to teach him text speak sometime in the near future.   
  
_That's great._  
  
One more way to talk to the sexy boyfriend she was so desperately missing right now. With a heavy sigh, she started up the cruiser and rolled out of the station parking lot. Why she volunteered for a night patrol was beyond her, but crime had gone up due to the warmer weather (and by “up” in this town, that meant two vandalisms in a week.) and citizens were demanding more coverage.   
  
She heard a few more dings, and laughed. He was really enjoying this new way of communication. Unfortunately, texting and driving (especially a patrol car) weren't a good mix. Eventually, the phone rang, and Emma gave in.   
  
“Ahoy!” She teased.   
  
“I don't bloody say that!” He growled. She could barely hear him though, over the thumping music in the background. “Why aren't you answering my notes, love?”  
  
“They're called texts,” she corrected him, but she wasn't sure why. He seemed to prefer using his own terms. (talking phone, moving picture screen, magic box, the Google...it was actually kind of cute though, and she hoped he never stopped.) “And I'm driving. Hard to read and pay attention to the road. Are you at the Rabbit Hole?”  
  
“Aye, your father and I went out for some drinks.”  
  
Oh great, he was out getting drunk with her dad. 

Before she could complain though, her phone beeped, signaling another call. “I have to go,” she said, “I'll answer your notes when I get a second.” He grumbled a goodbye, and she switched over to an angry woman, complaining about the kids all parked at the lookout.  
  
Great. Her boyfriend was out getting drunk with her dad, and she got to go clear out all the horny teenagers from the make out spot.   
  
It was a damn crime wave.   
  
When she arrived, there were all of two cars there, and the windows weren't even fogged up. Stupid old biddy. In less than two minutes, she was able to send all offenders home to cold showers.   
  
After getting back behind the wheel, she decided there was no time like the present to check out Killian's “notes.”   
  
**Hi.**  
  
**Swan?**  
  
**I know you're there.**  
  
**Look! Dave showed me how to send a picture!**  
  
She laughed at the selfie he took with her dad. They both looked sloshed.   
  
**Swan, why the bloody hell aren't you answering me?**  
  
**Thank you for answering my call. I understand you're driving now. No need to get into an accident on my account. Send me a note when you get a chance.**  
  
(Idiot)  
  
She was just about to answer, when another message appeared.   
  
**What are you wearing?**  
  
**Ruby wants to know.**  
  
Wait.  _What_?  
  
**Oh. Never mind. She doesn't want to know. She said I should ask you. Wait. I know what you're wearing. That pretty green button up. Why the bloody hell would she have me ask such a question?**  
  
Emma was going to kill Ruby. The last thing she needed was for Killian to discover-  
  
**Oh. I get it.**  
  
She could picture his sinful smirk.   
  
**What are you wearing, love?**  
  
_Clothes._  
  
She was  _not_  doing this. Not while Killian was out drinking with her father. (And now, Ruby. The damn instigator.)  
  
**Any chance I could get you out of them?**  
  
_Oh god._  
  
Before she realized what a mistake it was to send, he was already replying.   
  
**Killian will do.**  
  
_I am not doing this. Go back to drinkin_ g.   
  
**Unfortunately, that isn't an option.  I'm quite uncomfortable, Swan.**    
  
He sent a picture of the very obvious bulge in his pants.   
  
_Please tell me my father didn't see you take that picture._  
  
**He's getting more drinks. Where are you?**  
  
_The lookout._  
  
She knew she was going to regret telling him that.   
  
**Alone?**  
  
Well...what would it really hurt? She was alone, and he was only  _texting_  her. She wasn't going to lie, either, she was just a little curious about how it would all play out.   
  
**Yup.**  
  
It was all over. She was committed now.   
  
Not that she had a choice really. There was no way she was going to say no when she was already hot and bothered. (How the hell did he do that by just text alone?)  
  
Then, the picture came.   
  
_Killian!_  
  
**I thought you'd want to see what you were missing.**    
  
After the initial shock, (never in her life would she have imagined she’d be on the receiving end of dick pics from Captain Hook) she realized he was most definitely in the bathroom.   
  
_That would be hotter...if you hadn't managed to catch the toilet in the background._  
  
**Bloody hell, Swan. There aren't many options for privacy here, and your father isn't done drinking yet.**  
  
_Not to sound mean...but how are you planning on doing this one handed?_  
  
He seemed to be quite capable of typing out long messages one handed, but what would happen when his one and only hand was full?  
  
**Let me worry about that, love. Now, unbutton your shirt, and send me a photograph.**  
  
She undid one button, and sent a picture that showed almost nothing but shirt.   
  
**Emma, your father is going to come check on me if I'm gone too long. Perhaps you could stop teasing, and send a real picture?**  
  
Why the hell was she suddenly nervous? It was nothing he hadn't seen before. Still, sending racy pics was something she just didn't do. Then again, it was Killian. She could trust him.   
  
What she wouldn't give for a little liquid courage right now. With shaky fingers, she undid her top, and quickly snapped a picture of her lace clad breasts, sending it before she could change her mind.   
  
**Lovely.**  
  
She couldn't help it, she laughed. Whether it was nerves, or the mental image of him so worked up that he had to get off in the bathroom, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was a bit of both.   
  
**I've always liked the black and red. Perhaps you were anticipating this?**  
  
_No. I need to do laundry. You're looking at my last clean bra._  
  
Yeah. That was sexy.   
  
**Hmmmmm...**  
  
What the hell was he up to now? (Never mind, she was pretty sure she knew what he was up to...)  
  
**Much as I'd love to take my time with those gorgeous breasts of yours, I fear our time is running short.**  
  
Seriously, how on earth was he typing all that? 

 _Well then get on with it, pirate._  
  
He was ridiculously quiet for far too long, and she began to wonder if someone had ousted him from the bathroom.   
  
Goddammit. Was he really going to leave her in the lurch like that?  
  
Frustrated, she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Quickly, she popped the button on her jeans, and pulled the zipper down. Her nerves started up again, as she hit record, and part of her could have sworn she saw the lights in the car flicker.   
  
Still, she paid it no mind as she slipped her hand into her pants. There wasn't exactly much to see, but it was enough for him to get the idea. She let out a gasp when her slightly chilled fingers met heated flesh.   
  
Before she got too carried away, she stopped recording and hit send. If that didn't send him back to his “hideout” to help her finish, she didn't know what would.   
  
Seconds later it seemed, her phone was ringing. “Ahoy!” She barely got the word out.  
  
“Bloody hell, Swan,” he scolded, his voice dark, and sounding completely wrecked. It seemed a bit distant too. Shit, did he put her on speaker? “You couldn't wait two minutes? Your father was pounding on the door-”  
  
“Stop talking about my fucking father!” She snapped.  
  
He got quiet for a moment, then she heard his breathing pick up. She could almost picture him, leaning on the wall, cock in hand. “Are you touching yourself?” There it was, that dark, husky voice that just  _did_  things to her. “Are imagining me buried deep inside you? Fucking you up against the wall?”  
  
“Yes...” She gasped,  “God, Killian...” How could she  _not_  imagine that?   
  
“Emma...” Damn. Just the way he said her name... “I need you.”  
  
Oh, she needed him too. She stopped trying to be quiet, and let out a long, loud moan as she slid two fingers inside. It was almost ridiculous how slick she was when he hadn't even touched her. She started a steady rhythm, her fingers a sad replacement for him, but they'd do...for now.   
  
She was on edge, listening to him as he told her all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. “Killian, please...”  
  
“Please, what, darling?” He teased. “You want me to fuck you harder?” She could hear his breath getting more and more ragged as he chased his release. Maybe she shouted out a “yes!” Maybe she just moaned...she couldn't be sure. She picked up the pace, thrusting as her thumb circled her clit. She was close, so fucking close, and from the sound of it, he was too. “Come for me,” he demanded, and that was all it took for her to shatter. On the other end, she heard him let out a satisfied grunt, and she could only imagine the mess he'd made.   
  
“Satisfied, Captain?” She asked.  
  
“Sated...for now...” He said, “just wish I could taste you...”   
  
“Feeling's mutual,” she giggled. Sometimes, there was nothing more satisfying than tasting him, and bringing him back to life for a second round.   
  
“I have to go, love,” he said, and it sounded so reluctant. Not that she blamed him. But, her father was probably on the other side of the door. She didn't like that thought very much. Had he heard anything?  
  
“Text me later,” she said, “because you're drinking, and you'll need a ride home.” (And oh, was she going to give him a ride...)  
  
“I bloody love you,” he said.  
  
“Love you too. See you around, Captain.”  
  
They hung up, and immediately, Emma switched back to her camera for another video. This time, she brought her fingers, still coated with her release, to her mouth and wrapped her tongue around them before sucking them in. She made sure to make a big show of it for him, so he could know exactly what to expect when he saw her next. Finishing up, she sent the recording, making sure to send him a “note” to look at it later.  
  
Her phone rang again. The old busy body was now worried that something was wrong, because her patrol car had been there far too long, and was she okay? When Emma assured her she was fine and just “keeping the place under surveillance,” the damn woman then had the nerve to tell her to button up her shirt or she'd catch cold.   
  
Where the hell did that bitch live? Did she watch the whole thing? Mortified, (but not enough to say she'd never do it again...) she buttoned up and started the car. After all, she was going to have a drunk boyfriend to pick up in a couple hours. 


	10. Room of Requirement CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen asked: I think it would be funny if when Killian is living at Granny's that he and Henry have a Harry Potter weekend. He convinces Emma to turn her closet into a vanishing cabinet that leads to his closet at Granny's. Also would be funny for MM to ask David to look for something in Emma's closet and have him end up in Killian's room at Granny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this works for you!

“I'm sorry,” Emma frowned, “you want me to _what_?”

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear as he tried to find some way to explain it better. “Like...the Room of Requirement...but...more like a portal?”

He and Henry had spent most of the weekend sprawled out all over the loft, watching Harry Potter. All. Eight. Movies. This was after Henry had loaned him all the books to read. (Took him just over a week to devour them. Emma was quite irritated with his inability to put them down.)

“Okay,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, (well, that meant the headache was coming) and sighed, “you know that's just a story, right?”

“Surely it can't be that difficult,” he explained, “it's not a portal between worlds, just a vanishing act between...well...closets.” With a smirk, he shifted closer, “I'm certain you can imagine the possibilities.”

“Are you saying you want a portal between my closet, and your closet at Granny's so I can sneak over there to sleep with you, or are you saying you want a portal because your inner child would think it was cool?” She knew him all too well. When he smirked, she laughed. “I'm going to be hearing that damn door opening and closing all night, aren't I?”

“My inner child would certainly find it amusing,” he raised an eyebrow when she rolled her eyes, “is that a yes, love?”

* * *

The first night, Emma didn't really seem to grasp the concept. Likely because he did exactly what she said he would. “Bloody hell,” he said, for the fifth time in an hour, still completely amazed that the magic door actually worked. “Emma...” He muttered, opening the door to her closet, then closing it, and opening the door to his closet, “no Emma.”

The next time he poked his head into her room, he met a flying pillow. “Dammit Killian! In or out!”

Deciding she was irritated with him, he went back into his room to leave her be.

The next night, he didn't bother her, even though a big part of him wondered if she’d canceled the enchantment.

His question was answered when she poked her head into his room. “Okay,” she smiled, “that is pretty cool...”

Unfortunately, she merely proceeded to repay him for his insolence the night before.

The third night, he was on his way over to her, and apparently she had the same idea. They met in the middle until they went crashing back through his closet, and into his room.

It was a habit after that. Every night she'd sneak away to see him.

Until one night, she didn't.

Curious as to what the hold up might be, he slipped into her room and found her sleeping soundly. It was quite an adorable sight, she seemed to have just crashed, spent from a long day. Quietly, he slid into the bed beside her.

“Sorry...” She mumbled.

“Shhh...” He could hear in her voice how exhausted she was. The last thing she needed was to feel guilty about not joining him at Granny's. (Even if it was something he'd grown used to...) “Get your rest.” He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up next to him.

They didn't have a place of their own yet, but that vanishing cabinet was the next best thing.

* * *

“David...” Mary Margaret frowned as she looked through her closet one afternoon.

“Let me guess,” he teased, “you can't find something?”

“It was right here,” she rummaged through the clothes hanging there, then looked at the ground to see if it fell. “You know what? Emma borrowed it. I'm sure of it. She said she needed to grab something quickly, and I bet she just didn't think...” She turned to her husband, “could you go see if my grey sweater is hanging in her closet? I'd ask her, but-”

“She's at lunch with her pirate,” he laughed, giving his wife a quick kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs.

At first glance, all he saw was a bunch of leather. (Emma and Hook truly _were_ a match made in cowhide heaven...) Mary Margaret's grey sweater was nowhere to be found. He moved some of the clothes around, and could have sworn he heard something that wasn't fabric rustling.

It sounded like a faint giggle.

Curious, he followed the sound, even though it was ridiculous. No one was at the back of the closet giggling. Still, it _was_ strange.

When he met the back of the closet, he was greeted with more leather...and an open door?

“Fuck! Killian!” He heard Emma as he stepped through the door, dumbfounded. Was he in the pirate's room? He took a look around and was absolutely horrified at what he saw.

“And you say I'm the talker,” Killian teased.

“Shut up.” There was that giggle again.

There wasn't much to see, they were thankfully covered by the sheets, but if the noises they were making (and subsequent movement under said sheets...) were any indication, he'd just walked in on something that _definitely_ wasn't lunch.

_Shit._

“Hey!”

Well that put a stop to everything. The offenders separated quickly, each grabbing at the covers, making sure they weren't showing anything indecent. “Dad!” Emma looked shocked, humiliated, and confused. “What the hell?”

“What the hell?” He repeated, “Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking that?”

“Listen, mate...perhaps you should just walk back through the closet-”

“You don't get to talk!” David shouted.

Oh god...he'd just walked into every father's nightmare.

“Dad-”

“Your mother's grey sweater,” he said, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to look anymore, “she thought it was in your closet-”

“It's on the chair in my room,” she said.

“Thanks.” He turned, eyes still closed, and attempted to leave, colliding with the door.

“A little to the left, mate,” Killian offered.

“Shut up!” David shouted, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Emma destroyed the portal seconds after she was sure her father was gone.

No one was going to be looking anyone In the face for a long time after this one...


	11. Road Trip (CS) M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian go on a road trip and find a motel for a rest...only to find there is one bed between them. From otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> AU

They had a long trip ahead of them, and Emma, stubborn as she was, refused to stop. "We can make it there sooner if we drive straight through," she'd informed him about an hour ago. Now though, Killian's eyelids were getting heavier, and he was afraid that if he fell asleep, she would too.

Convincing her that a road trip down to Florida was a great idea for spring break wasn't all that difficult. Both of them had recently suffered terrible breakups, and had nothing to do during their vacation. Neither had any family to speak of, and when it came to friends? Well, their best friends had their own families to attend to. (Except for Ruby, she'd ditched her Granny, and flew off to some exotic location with her med-student boyfriend.)

But, like him, Emma had nowhere to go, and not only was he not going to let his best friend stick around a nearly empty college town by herself for a week, he figured a break would do them both good.

The part where he was in love with her though? He left that out.

Killian had been in love with Emma for quite some time, in fact, it was part of the reason he and Milah had parted ways. Even his ex could see it. He felt bad about that, because he really had tried to be the boyfriend she deserved, but in the end, there was only one woman who could ever hold his heart. The problem was, that even though they’d been best friends since their first year, neither was interested in a relationship when they’d met. By the time he realized he was ready, it was too late, she was with Neal. So, he did his best to move on.

A lot of good that did them. Neal had broken Emma in the worst way, not only by cheating on her, but by nearly landing her in jail. Fortunately, his misdeeds came to light, and her name was cleared. But she was still broken, and Killian didn’t dare try to make a move on her.

“Swan,” He finally said, shutting the radio off. Not that the blaring noise was doing either of them any good. Both were far too exhausted from their time on the road. Even though they’d been switching positions every couple hours, sleeping in the passenger seat of her bug wasn’t giving either of them the rest they needed. “We need to stop. Let’s just find a cheap motel and get a bit of real rest.”

“I think you’re right,” she agreed, “I think I saw a sign for a motel a couple exits back. Wanna double around? It’s only a couple miles.”

“Of course, love,” Killian nodded. 

It took them less than ten minutes, and something about the out of the way motel gave him the creeps, but they were both beyond exhaustion. “We have one room left,” the clerk informed him.

“That’s fine,” Emma sighed, “We just need a place to crash for a few hours.”

The man eyed them, as if he didn’t believe him, but rang them up and gave them the key to the room. Killian grumbled most of the way up about how seedy the place looked, and how it was probably inhabited by shady characters. Emma didn’t disagree, but informed him that he should calm down, it was only for the night, and the likelihood of anyone bothering them at this hour was slim to none.

He still vowed to keep her safe. (Especially after that idiot sitting outside the office made a few lewd comments towards her.)

When they finally had their belongings gathered and up the stairs, Emma opened the door. They dropped everything in the corner, then turned on the light to get a good look at the place.

“Yikes,” Emma made a face, “I’m surprised I don’t see roaches everywhere.”

Killian noticed that while the place looked as if it could be rat infested, that housekeeping had done a fairly decent job. He also noticed there was one bed. “Um...Emma...” He gestured towards the bed, but she only shrugged. “What?”

“It’s big enough. We’ll both fit.”

“Swan...”

“Really?” She laughed and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me that you’re afraid to share a bed with me.”

“I’m a gentleman,” he reminded her.

“That’s not what I hear,” she teased, “Rumor has it, you’re quite...ungentlemanly when it comes to sleeping arrangements.”

“Hey now!” He argued, “There’s a difference between a one night stand and your best friend!” Yes, the one night stand was supposed to erase the pain he felt because he couldn’t have Emma. It never did. Then when Milah became his permanent...well...look at where that ended up.

There was a look that crossed her face, that he couldn’t quite decipher. She shut the door, and then went to her suitcase to pull out her pajamas. He wanted nothing more than to share a bed with Emma Swan, but...not if he couldn’t have her. No, it was probably better if he didn’t even get a taste of the things he shouldn’t be desiring. 

He turned his back when he realized she didn’t bother to go to the bathroom to strip down, but just imagining her behind him, getting naked, was stirring up trouble in his nether regions. 

Most best friends were comfortable with this type of thing, but by the time they’d decided they were better than just casual acquaintances, they were both tied up, and these things were highly inappropriate when you were in a relationship with someone else. “I’m a big girl,” she said, “I can share a bed with you and be okay.” He turned to look at her, and saw she was wearing almost nothing. A large tank top that barely hit past the tops of her thighs, and did little to hide the fact that it was just a bit chilly in the room. 

What was he supposed to do? Usually, he just slept in his boxers, but he felt that might not be welcome. Still...she was wearing almost nothing...so maybe it didn’t bother her? She rolled her eyes, and slipped under the covers while he sat on the edge of the bed and started to strip. (He thought he heard her giggling at him.) Nothing was going to hide the huge boner he had, but slipping off to the bathroom to jerk off probably wasn’t going to make the best impression. With a sigh, he shimmied out of his pants and tossed them on the floor. 

“Hey,” her voice was soft, but her breath hot in his ear. “It’s just me.” Did she know what she was doing to him? He respected her too much to try anything. She wasn’t one of the easy girls at the dorms, she was Emma. He loved her, and a quick romp in a sleazy motel? She was too good for that. 

“Give me a moment-” he said quietly, but instead of backing off, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Emma-”

“Do you know what I don’t understand?” She asked, trailing kisses over his neck. “What I don’t understand, is why you continue to ignore me, when I know you want me.” He tensed up, and she let out a quiet laugh, “Yeah, I know. And Killian? I want you too. Always have.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, “and if you wanted me...why did you go out with Neal?”

“Well, you were too busy sleeping with every girl you could get your hands on,” She said, “The bigger the boobs, the better. I was just that friend you did homework with. You didn’t want me. At least, that’s what I thought. But by the time I figured it out, I was with Neal, and you were with Milah...and we’re both stupidly loyal people.”

“Why mess with a decent thing?” he shrugged.

“Wasn’t so decent for me.”

“He’s a bloody fool,” Killian stated, “and so am I.”

“I am too,” she said, “but then...you invited me on this trip, and I thought...maybe we’d get our chance down in Florida. But we’re here now...”

“Not here,” he said.

“Pretty sure that hard-on is saying otherwise,” she nipped his earlobe and giggled. 

“This place is terrible,” he said, suppressing a groan when she wrapped her arms around his waist and started slipping a hand into his boxers. “Emma,” he grabbed her wrist, “Stop. Not here. Especially not on this bed that has sheets with questionable stains on it.”

“I can’t wait until Florida,” she confessed, “I want you now.”

“Perhaps...” he stammered, “Perhaps the shower is a bit more suitable?” If she insisted they have each other...at least they could have each other in the cleanest part of the room. (Well...he hoped the shower was clean.)

Fortunately, it was sparkling, and Emma didn’t seem to mind that their first time together was in a shower instead of a bed. No, she didn’t mind, she seemed downright thrilled. Giggles, sighs and moans filled the tiny space as they washed away the twelve plus hours of road trip. Hands, lips and tongues exploring each and every inch of skin they could touch. She was damn beautiful, and he still couldn’t believe that after all this time, she had been wanting him just as badly as he’d been wanting her. 

“Killian-” She gasped when he dropped to his knees and pulled her closer. He nipped up her thigh, bringing her leg over his shoulder, putting his hand at her back to steady her. Her hands fisted into his hair, tugging hard as he tasted her. Water from the shower continued to rain down on them, but did little to douse the flames. No, the fire was still raging between them, and when she started to roll her hips against him, it only turned everything into a raging inferno.

“Bloody hell, love,” he murmured against her. He sucked her clit into his mouth, reveling in the little noises she was making. He’d always wondered what Emma Swan tasted like, and now, he could say that his imagination could never do the tangy sweetness justice. 

She writhed above him, crying out when he slid two fingers into her. If the way she was shaking was any indication, he could tell she was close. He flicked her clit one last time with his tongue, before releasing her so he could look up at her. His thumb replaced his mouth, rubbing circles over her little bundle of nerves, as she continued to fuck herself on his fingers. “Let go, love,” he said, “I’ve got you.” 

He felt her flutter, and let go, then eased her back off her high before he released her completely. Quickly, before she could collapse, (he didn’t miss the fact that her legs were still shaking) he stood and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve got you,” he said again. 

“Let me get you,” She said, and he could tell she was trying to take on a playful tone, but she was completely breathless. He did that to her... 

“Perhaps later,” he said, urging her to wrap her legs around him, “I want to watch you come undone again.” Pinning her against the wall, he buried himself inside her. He had always imagined his first time with Emma as being soft and slow, but with the way her nails were digging into his back, he knew that soft and slow was the last thing she was looking for. 

He caught every little moan with hard and thorough kisses as he thrust into her. If the taste of Emma was enough to drive a man mad, the feel of her wrapped around him would do him in. 

“Yes!” She screamed, his rough pace tearing their lips apart. “Fuck! Killian...don’t stop!” 

“I bloody love you Emma,” he gasped out, his rhythm becoming erratic. He was close, and he could feel that she was too. Her eyes locked on his after his confession, as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “That’s right, darling,” he said, “It’s not just a physical thing. I’ve been in love with you for years. Just been too damn stupid to open my mouth.” He brought one hand down to where they were joined, and one small touch brought her to completion. 

“Follow me,” She commanded, leaning in and nipping at his neck, “it’s okay.” She clenched down on him one more time, and he spilled into her. “I love you too,” she whispered to him. With soft giggles, they untangled, rinsed off, then dressed and went to bed.

The next morning, he awoke to her peeking up at him with a devilish look in her eyes. His boxers had somehow been shed, and she tried her best to feign innocence. “I told you I would get you,” she stated, before taking him into her mouth.

“Bloody hell,” he rasped, his head falling back to the pillow. It was embarrassing how quickly his release came, but it was hard to hold out when it was Emma’s lips wrapped around his cock. Just when he thought he couldn’t love her anymore, she proved him wrong, taking every last drop as she sucked him dry. 

“Good morning,” She rested her head on his torso and looked up at him, a satisfied grin on her face.

“Good morning indeed,” He smiled back. “We don’t have to get to Florida...do we?”

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“I just don’t think I can survive another twelve plus hours without having you again,” he said, “Perhaps...perhaps we can just find more suitable sleeping arrangements in the surrounding area?”

They found a quaint little bed and breakfast not far from them, and spent the rest of the week there.

Only leaving the bed when it was absolutely necessary.

And if they returned to school that next week with matching silver bands...

Well...it was a long time coming.


	12. Pop Culture Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for gusenitsaa over at tumblr. :)

“We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!” Killian exclaimed with glee. They’d just defeated the latest monster of the week, and he was no doubt excited about that.

She didn’t think much of it. Sure, it sounded a bit like a line from a movie…but he hadn’t seen all that many yet…

The second time it happened, heads turned. Killian and Henry were playing some pirate game with Roland and Neal, when the phrase “Goonies never say die!” came thundering across the yard. Snow and David looked at Emma, but all she could do was laugh. It was strange hearing familiar catchphrases coming from her pirate, but it was also adorable. Her twenty first century man was stuck in the eighties. (So…twentieth century man?)

It didn’t stop there. “Great Scott!” started popping up just as much as his usual “bloody hell!” He and Henry found the “need for speed” after Killian finally got a license and a car. (Emma wasn’t too happy about that one, and reminded him that she had no problem ticketing and towing his ride if she caught him misbehaving.)

For weeks, Killian and her father argued over who was Maverick and who was Goose, and they referred to each other as the “wingman” when they went off doing things that had them both sleeping on the couch afterwards.

After finally watching The Princess Bride, he started saying “as you wish,” even more than usual. This also meant he had plenty of material for sword fighting with Henry. If she had to hear him proclaim vengeance in that fake accent one more time…

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. “Did you run out of quotes, pirate?” She teased. He just smiled, and started whistling the tune to “Pirates of the Caribbean” as he sauntered off.

Two weeks later, they were babysitting Neal (well, she was babysitting, Killian was playing…) when her brave pirate came tearing through the hallway. “Troll!” He proclaimed. “In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know.” With that, he proceeded to lay the dramatics on thick as he pretended to pass out.

“Impressive,” she said, “that Harry Potter movie marathon paid off.” He looked up at her and winked before shutting his eyes again. Oh…if he was going to use this as an excuse to take a nap…

She heard her brother giggling as he toddled towards Killian. “Up!” Neal shouted as he nudged the man. He wasn’t very good at playing possum. A couple chuckles escaped when the toddler started poking his face in an attempt to revive him. “IAN!!!!” He screamed, visibly irritated. All went quiet as Neal tried to figure out how to wake his companion.

By the time she caught sight of Neal’s face, there was no time to warn Killian. Neal had gone from silent to monster sneeze in nano seconds. “Bloody hell…” Killian looked completely disgusted as Neal started laughing and clapping his hands in delight.

Emma pulled her brother away, then helped Killian up. “Need a tissue?” She laughed.

“He slimed me…” He complained.

After a little cleanup, and a lot more laughter, she gave him a quick kiss. She was really enjoying her pop culture pirate. “I love you,” she said.

“I know,” he smirked.

Okay…she’d have to slug him for that one.


	13. Playing House CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shady199100 asked:
> 
> cs + “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little bit of AU fluff! A tiny background, Killian and Emma are in High School, are neighbors, and of course, BFFs. ;)

“Emma, please help!”

The evening had started out innocently enough. Killian, her best friend, (she did not have a major crush on him. Nope. Not even a little one…) had called her in a panic. She could hear his little nephew wailing in the background. He’d mentioned at school that morning that he was babysitting for Liam so his brother could take his wife on a long overdue date. He also insisted (after Emma asked if he could handle the infant) he spent enough time with Wyatt to understand him, and that he knew how to take care of a baby for a couple hours, yet the screams she heard now indicated otherwise.

“Why do you think I know anything about babies?” She asked him.

“You have a much younger little brother who you’ve successfully cared for on several occasions. You know so much more than I,” was his reminder.

She hopped the fence that separated their yards, and was knocking on the sliding door in seconds.

“You could have come around the front,” he chuckled as he let her in.

“What fun would that be?”

She quickly relieved him of the baby that was still setting world records for his set of lungs, and went through the list with an ever so annoyed Killian. “Yes, I fed him, changed him, burped him, changed him again, bathed him after he tore through that one, and then-”

He stopped talking, and she looked at him expectantly. “And then what?” She insisted, giving the now giggly baby another tickle to his tummy.

“How the bloody hell did you do that?”

“Honestly, Killian,” she rolled her eyes, “you can’t expect a six month old to understand when you beg him to stop crying.”

“You heard that?” He blushed, and hung his head sheepishly. “I was pretty desperate.”

“Here,” she handed Wyatt back to his uncle, then smiled, “he’s all happy now-” she frowned when the baby started wailing again.

“Please don’t make me do this by myself,” he pleaded.

Emma took the baby again and bounced him a little until the tears stopped. “You’re too tense,” she decided, “no wonder he’s a wreck when you hold him. I thought you said you could do this?”

“I was fine,” he explained, “and he was sleeping. Then, I realized I was all alone with a baby, and that’s never happened before. So, I started worrying. What if something happened? What if I did something wrong? Liam assured me he was out for the night, but as you can see, he didn’t stay asleep.”

“And you panicked,” she guessed.

“Aye,” he sighed.

“Lucky for you, I happen to be an excellent babysitter.”

“That’s why I called you first, love.” He gave her a winning smile, and she almost lost it. Why did she have to be totally stupid in love with the one guy who would never see her as anything but a friend?

“Right,” she tried to stomp out the butterflies that were getting worse each and every time she saw him. (Every damn day. They were best friends, and practically inseparable.) “Look,” she said, “you just need to relax.” He was about to tell her that was easier said than done, but she held a finger to her lips and shushed him. “Go turn on that silly show he likes,” she instructed. She smiled as he groaned, knowing full well he hated the singing, CGI animals. (He may have complained about them more than once…) As he set up the television, she went to Wyatt’s room and grabbed a blanket, returning to set it on the floor. “Sit down,” she said, once the obnoxious show had started.

Killian sat cross legged on the floor next to the blanket, and Emma sat down on the other side before placing Wyatt on the blanket. “Now what?” He asked.

“We play,” she told him, watching as he followed her lead. The tension her friend had been carrying seemed to disappear as he and Emma took turns getting smiles and giggles out of the baby. Soon, the three of them were crawling around on the floor, and Wyatt was having an absolute blast.

It didn’t take long at all for Killian to start getting more comfortable, and Wyatt had stopped wailing every time his uncle came near him. “I bet we can get him back to sleep before Liam and Elsa get back,” Killian stated after the baby let out a yawn.

“Then, I can slip out, and you look like your brother’s hero,” she said.

“You’d let me take all the credit?” He asked, picking up the now worn out baby. Instead of whining, the little boy rested his head on Killian’s shoulder and started nodding off.

“How about that?” She smirked, “looks like Uncle Killian is quite the babysitter.” When he disappeared to put Wyatt down, she started cleaning up. Upon hearing his footsteps, she turned around, “I’ll just get out of here before-”

He cut her off with a very unexpected kiss. Just like the night began, it had started innocently enough, and then, he was tangling his fingers in her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer.

Part of her wanted to push him away, tell him to stop playing games with her, but she found herself giving in quickly, and wrapping her arms around his neck. God, how many times had she imagined running her fingers through his hair?

Everything about the kiss was setting her on fire, and it didn’t seem like he had any intention of letting up any time soon. Not that she was complaining. Oh no, there was nothing to complain about. She gave as good as she got, her fight for dominance making him growl. He squeezed her tighter and…oh shit. She could feel exactly where this was going.

“Sorry,” he managed after she pulled away, “I suppose with all the excitement during this babysitting thing, I got a bit carried away…”

Of course he did. Her heart sank as she put more distance between them. No, she wasn’t ready to do anything more than make out, but knowing that he didn’t really mean to kiss her at all (especially like that) was a punch in the gut. She lowered her head, and did her best not to cry. She wasn’t going to let him see her upset. She would just say her goodbyes and go home.

“It’s just…” he reached for her hand and pulled her back towards him, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long…”

Emma’s head snapped up and met his gaze, “You what?”

He smirked at her, “I was hoping you felt the same. Am I right, or were you just humoring me?”

“I…wasn’t…” she said slowly, still not sure what to think.

“I mean, I wanted to thank you,” he said, “and, I really only meant to kiss you on the cheek, you know…like we usually do…but I missed when you were turning around and talking, and then, you were kissing me back, so…”

“You just kissed me more?” her spirits were lifting, and if they went any higher, she might start floating. Killian Jones liked her like that? How on earth had she never seen it before? Then, he was kissing her again, and she wasn’t even sure which way was up. Who knew a couple hours of playing house would get her a new boyfriend? Wait…did this make him her boyfriend? There was probably quite a bit they had to talk about.

“What the bloody hell is going on in here?” Liam’s voice carried through the room, and Emma and Killian were quick to separate and retreat to different corners.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Killian stammered. Emma caught sight of Elsa, who looked as if she might start laughing any minute.

“I was just helping...” Emma offered, but realized how stupid it sounded.

“Helping Killian find his tonsils?” Liam asked. When Killian started to defend her, his brother held up a hand to silence him. “I’m teasing, brother. I just hope this means I no longer have to listen to your bellyaching about your crush on Emma.”

Emma looked over at Killian, who had turned a nice shade of red after being called out by his big brother. He glanced over at her and gave her a shy smile and a little shrug. He then looked back at Liam, “am I grounded?”

“Of course not,” Liam laughed, “though, next time you want to have a girl over, I’d prefer you tell me, rather than offer to babysit. I assume however, you were trying to avoid some sort of talk?”

“No!” Killian exclaimed, “I was just babysitting! Then Wyatt got cranky, and I couldn’t calm him down, and I was desperate and Emma just came over to help. Everything else just…happened…”

“Walk the lady home,” Liam said, the grin on his face indicating that he wasn’t even mildly annoyed. Sure, Killian would probably get a talking to later, and Liam was probably going to call her parents and rat her out, but…she couldn’t really be upset about it all.

Especially when Killian walked her home and kissed her again before saying goodnight.


	14. Fake Dating (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> cs + emma's on the other side of fake-dating AU aka. emma getting all jealous and bothered over killian fake-dating someone else pretty please <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one shot! :-)

“I can’t believe that asshole invited me to his wedding!” Anna wailed. Everyone looked over at her in shock at the word that had flown out of her mouth. “What?” She sniffled, “he _is_ an asshole!”  
  
“He invited me too,” Emma said, “and I think Elsa. He just wants to pour salt in the wound.”  
  
“At least you _have_ a plus one!” Anna cried.  
  
She and Hans had broken up less than a year ago. Anna dumped him when she discovered he was cheating, and lo and behold, six months later, he was marrying the other woman. Emma had kindly reminded her that Hans was an idiot, and likely cheating on his new bride too, but it did little to appease the redhead. The invites had arrived very last minute, and Emma knew it was just a rude gesture, and that Hans hadn’t really intended for any of them to attend.  
  
_But maybe,_ Emma thought, _they should attend._ After a little quick thinking, she had an idea. “What if Killian goes as your plus one?”  
  
“He’s _your_ plus one,” Anna sighed, “and you’re really thinking about going?”  
  
“Why not?” Emma shrugged, “if you show up with a date who’s a million times hotter than the groom, his little plot to make you jealous will backfire.”  
  
Killian looked over at Emma, “love, you’re an evil genius.” That meant he was all in.

“But…he’s your boyfriend.” Anna said again.  
  
“Hans doesn’t know that,” Emma grinned.

* * *

Everything started out perfectly. The second Hans saw Anna walk into the chapel on Killian’s arm, his jaw dropped. Emma couldn’t help but giggle a little at his apparent discomfort.  
  
During the wedding, Killian laid it on thick, just as they’d all agreed, and Emma knew it was nothing more than an act, but it started to bother her. She should be the one he had his arm around, the one whose hand he held. Laying it on thick was one thing, getting all cuddly with another girl was another!  
  
The reception was the worst. Killian was annoyingly attentive to his date. Emma was supposed to be the one he was fawning over. She silently fumed a little as her friend and _her_ boyfriend made their way onto the dance floor. It was completely believable, the way he held her in his arms as they danced, no one would ever believe this was some half cocked scheme of revenge.  
  
Emma even started to not believe it. Especially when Hans walked up and introduced himself to the happy “couple.” Then, her idiot boyfriend kissed the little hussy! Not even on the cheek! Right on the lips! What the hell?

Plans be damned, she couldn’t stomach this anymore. Elsa tried to stop her as she practically flew from the table and towards the bathroom. 

* * *

  
“Emma?” Killian knocked on the bathroom door, which had been barricaded by one pissed off girlfriend. “Sweetheart…”  
  
“Don’t sweetheart me, asshole!”  
  
“It was innocent, love,” he explained, “and need I remind you this was all your idea?”  
  
The door swung open, “you weren’t supposed to kiss her!”  
  
He took the opportunity to push his way into the bathroom, then locked the door. “What was I supposed to do?” He growled, “that bastard put me on the spot. It was just a peck, Swan. All part of the act.”  
  
“Right,” she huffed, “you should go find your girlfriend. She probably wouldn’t be happy to find you locked in a bathroom with another woman.”  
  
Killian groaned, “Emma, this was your idea-”  
  
“Yeah!” She shouted, “but you took it too far!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, and it was really the last thing she expected. “I just really wanted to help our friend stick it to him. It worked, by the way, you should have seen the look on his face.” When she just crossed her arms and gave him a death glare, he sighed. “You have to know that you’re the only woman I want.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
He pulled her into his arms, “it’s been killing me,” he whispered in her ear, his breath hot, and his voice low and husky. “Having you so close and not being able to touch you.” He kissed that sweet spot behind her ear and she almost melted.  
  
“No!” She pushed back, “I’m supposed to be angry at you!”  
  
“Why, love?” He asked, “because I did our friend a favor? You should have seen Hans, he was reeling.” She turned her back to him with a huff. “Emma, you’ve no reason to be jealous-”  
  
“I’m not jealous.” She was not going to give in. She was angry, and for all she knew, he and Anna were probably planning their getaway.  
  
“Oh love,” he chuckled, “I could see the smoke coming out of your ears.”  
  
She was about to protest, but all that came out of her mouth was a soft sigh as he swept her hair to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. He held her tight against him as he continued to trail kisses up her neck.  
  
“I told you, Swan,” he said between kisses, “you’re the only one I want.” He spun her around and captured her lips with his, only the softness was gone. This kiss was desperate, hard, and demanding. Emma had no doubt that he had every intention of showing her just how much he wanted her, right here in the women’s bathroom at Hans’ wedding.  
  
“Shit!” She pushed him away again, “we can’t do this here!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because we’re still at the wedding!” Emma reminded him, “and I’m pretty sure one smug ex is noticing that Anna is missing one hot boyfriend, and that I just happen to be missing too.”  
  
“Too right lass,” he groaned, “so…we’ll continue later tonight?”  
  
There was no missing the obvious bulge in his pants. She wanted so badly to help him with that problem, but he shooed her out, and promised he’d meet her at the bar with Elsa and Anna in a few minutes.

* * *

Killian wasn’t quite sure when this became his life, but after taking care of things, he made his way to the bar where he knew the girls were.  
  
Emma was talking to Anna, and it didn’t look like she was ready to kill their redheaded friend, so he took that as a good sign.  
  
“Sorry about the delay, love,” he began apologizing to his fake girlfriend. Emma didn’t bat an eyelash. Good.  
  
“No apologies,” Anna giggled, pulling away as he tried to put his arm around her. “Killian, this is Kristoff, Kristoff, Killian.”  
  
He nodded at the bartender, “pleasure.” What was going on?  
  
Kristoff just laughed and served up what seemed to be another round of drinks. Emma came around to Killian and slipped an arm around his waist. “I think you’ve just been dumped.”  
  
“Sorry,” Anna frowned, “I didn’t mean to just drop you like that. I told Kristoff all about our little game, and he thought it was a great idea! But…he also asked me to dinner, so I can’t exactly accept if I still have a boyfriend, even if it is a fake one..”  
  
“And here comes my relief,” Kristoff nodded towards his replacement.  
  
“Liam?” Killian asked.  
  
“I told you I was working tonight,” Liam shrugged, “But you three were so busy worried about the wedding, that I figured I wouldn’t mention working it.”  
  
“I think it’s time to go,” Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. While she, Killian, Kristoff and Anna got ready to leave, she looked at Elsa, who looked as if she was seriously debating something. “Elsa?”  
  
“I can’t leave Liam at this asshole’s wedding all by himself…” she said sheepishly. Liam didn’t look like he was going to argue, and she saw Killian give his brother a thumbs up when Elsa wasn’t looking.  
  
“Come on Romeo,” Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. Now that everything seemed to have worked out just fine, they had some unfinished business to attend to.


	15. Comfort (Captain Cobra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said  
> Hi! Can you write something from last week's episode where after Henry finds out Emma made Violet break Henry's heart he calls Killian and Killian comes and Regina is her snarky self and tells him why would he talk to you if he doesn't want to talk to me and then Henry comes down and tells her that he called him and Killian comforts him please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Nonnie! Hope you enjoy this little one shot! :-)
> 
> Honestly? I think I needed the hope speech myself, so thanks for requesting this!

 

Killian wasn’t quite sure what had Henry so troubled, but when the boy called him, sounding incredibly distraught, he didn’t think twice about going over to see him. One thing was certain, something was weighing heavily on Henry’s mind, and quite possibly, his heart as well.

Before making his way to the mayor’s residence, he made a pit stop at Granny’s. The woman had closed up shop for the evening, but he took a chance and knocked, pleasantly surprised when she opened the door. The smile she gave him was more of a sympathetic than happy one, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He also appreciated how quickly she worked, wrangling up two hot chocolates, and a late night snack once he told her where he was headed.

After thanking her, (and slipping her some doubloons even after she insisted it was on the house) he was off to figure out what had Henry so troubled.

Upon his arrival, his knock was answered by none other than Regina. “What the hell are you doing here?” She snapped.

“I came to see Henry,” he began. Right now, he didn’t want to get into it with the cranky mayor, who currently, seemed crankier than usual. “Is everything all right?”

“No!” She exclaimed, “everything is not all right, and if you’ve come over to talk Henry into more shenanigans, I highly doubt bribery is going to help you.” She cast a glance at the bag and cocoas he was carrying. (And no snide remark about the cup holder dangling from his hook? Something was entirely too off.)

“There’s no bribery,” he insisted, “and no shenanigans.”

Her expression softened at that, but she still didn’t look as if she’d let him in. “He’s not in the mood to see anyone right now. And honestly? He won’t even talk to me-”

“It’s okay mom…” Henry stepped into view, and the first thing Killian noticed was that the boy had been crying. “I called him.”

Regina didn’t even make an attempt to protest, and finally let Killian in. Henry caught sight of the food, and led him towards the dining room, where they both pulled up a chair. Henry gave his now hovering mother a pointed look, until she finally caved and grumbled something about taking a walk with Robin.

“What is it, lad?” Killian asked, once the front door had closed. He handed Henry the hot chocolate, and what looked to be a fairly gooey cinnamon roll that was miraculously, still piping hot. “What happened, and why can’t you tell your mother?”

Henry thanked him for the treats, but barely picked at them. “My mom…my other mom…did something…and, I really don’t know if I can forgive her…part of me wants to hate her…”

Right at that moment, Killian knew this was not just some normal teenage boy type problem. Henry looked as if he were about to start crying again. Quickly, Killian left his seat across the table and pulled up a chair next to the teen. “Take your time,” he said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

That was all it took to get him going. Before Killian had a chance to blink, Henry was letting everything out. From his morning adventures with Emma, to the party, his fun day with Violet, and then, he brought up the dream catcher. Killian assumed it was the one they’d found at Emma’s, but when Henry told him about what he saw in it, what he wasn’t supposed to see, his heart grew heavy.

“I’m sorry lad,” Killian said, “I pilfered that dream catcher from your mother’s house…if I’d left well enough alone-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Henry asked, “she did this. Not you. It’s not like you knew what was on that thing. She shouldn’t have done it in the first place. No matter what good reason she thought she had. Then, I overheard her and my other mom talking…and the whole thing with Violet’s horse was some lame attempt to make it up to me!” The tears were coming now, and wven though he looked embarrassed about it, there was no attempt to stop them.

He was justifiably angry, and at this point, Killian was pretty pissed too. Who the hell did she think she was? Hurting her own son in one of the worst ways possible. What happened that made her ever think there was good reason to do such a thing? Still, he reminded himself that it wasn’t all Emma, that a demon had a pretty tight hold on her…causing her to do things she normally wouldn’t even think of.

“Lad-” he had only intended to give a reassuring shoulder squeeze, but Henry practically fell into a hug. “Listen,” he said, as Henry continued to cry, “that woman, and what she did…that’s not your mother. You and I both know that had she not been under the influence of that bloody demon, that that wouldn’t have happened. None of this would have happened.”

“She’s not blameless,” Henry said, his voice a bit muffled, “she chose to give in.”

“No, perhaps not, but she was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it…we all knew it.” Killian thought back to her sacrifice, and her faith that they would rescue her from the darkness, and sighed, “She’s still in there. There is a part of her, however hidden, that still wants us to fulfil our promise. She’s not lost to us forever. We can still save her.”

Henry pulled out of the embrace, and wiped the tears away. He looked so much like a sad, scared little boy, rather than the brave young man he actually was, and it just about shattered Killian. “You really think she’s still in there?”

“I’ve no doubt of that,” he assured him, “so we can’t give up, not when there’s still hope.” The hope was slim, a almost nonexistent, but he didn’t need to state the obvious. The point was, it was there, and he knew that if anyone could get through to that small piece of Emma that still remained, it was Henry.

“Thanks,” Henry gave him the first smile he’d seen all night.

(And maybe Killian’s heart felt just a little less broken when Henry not only practically repeated his words the next day, but seemed to actually believe them.)


	16. After the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Ok so I think we all need lots of fluff because of this season, haha! :) How about after they get rid of the darkness Emma goes to sleep in her room in the loft and her, Henry and Killian sleep on her bed because she doesn't want to be separated from either of them and they want the same too?
> 
> Okay, maybe a bit angsty at points, but nice and cuddly, no? I hope you like it, Nonnie! <3

There was absolutely no room on the bed for three adult sized people, but somehow, she, Killian and Henry managed. Crisscrossed, sideways, and limbs dangling off the side, they made do. Her heart felt full (and very undeserving) when her boys refused to leave her side no matter what.  


  
Earlier, her parents insisted on a celebration at Granny's. (And when did that ever end well?) Emma could only hold herself together for half an hour. Killian and Henry had been quick to see her panic, and effortlessly came up with an excuse to get her out of there.  
  
When they first brought her home, and to the safety of her bed, she curled into herself and cried. Big, ugly, painful sobs that had her gasping for breath. Both of them hugged her, but didn't say anything, nor did they try and force her to talk.   
  
But eventually, the words came, garbled, muffled, and for the most part, unintelligible. Neither of them seemed to mind, and instead of asking to repeat herself, they simply hugged her tighter.   
  
She wasn't sure how long they'd huddled together, but eventually, the pain seemed to subside. It was still there, but so were they. Her patient, loving, and most of all, forgiving boys.   
  
That was how they wound up all trying to fit as comfortably as possible on her tiny bed. But no one seemed to mind the cramped conditions.   
  
The tears had turned into giggles and smiles as they talked about absolute nonsense, carefully avoiding anything that might upset her again. Henry talked about David attempting to teach him to drive again, (Regina wasn't happy with the amount of street repair) and Killian relayed the tale of her little brother's first word. (which sounded suspiciously like “shit,” and it was completely Dave's fault.)   
  
A twinge of regret played with her for a bit. How much of this had she missed? Giving in to the darkness had ripped away the joy and normalcy of having a family to share things with.   
  
“It's okay mom,” Henry said, squeezing her hand. Before she could tell him it wasn't, he gave her a silly smile, “I'm sure Uncle Neal will say 'shit' again sometime soon.” After a laugh, and an empty threat to wash his mouth out with soap, she sighed.   
  
It wasn't a sad noise, nor was it a joyous one. But it was content, and right now, that was more than she thought possible.   
  
As the night wore on, the conversation slowed, and she felt herself drifting off. A movement, slow and cautious, startled her. “Sorry mom,” Henry whispered, “we were trying not to wake you.”  
  
“Don't leave...” She said, not even caring that she sounded weak and scared. She needed them to be there, even as she slept, certain their presence would chase the inevitable nightmares away.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere, love,” Killian whispered, “We’re merely trying to find a way to fit on this thing.”  
  
After a little maneuvering, and a lot of cuddling, she had Henry on one side, and Killian on the other. Despite being squished, she was comfortable and safe, and had no problem finding a peaceful sleep.  
  


 


	17. Underwear (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shady199100 asked:
> 
> you nailed my previous prompt, so how about “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ cs??
> 
> I’m glad you enjoyed it! I meant to get this out sooner, but a migraine severely impeded on my writing time. So, I hope you like it! I drew a little inspiration from the movie “What’s Your Number” because I just love Chris Evans, and can see Killian Jones in this type of role.

Five-G wasn't a terrible across the hall neighbor to have. Sure, he had all sorts of girls coming and going at any given time. Maybe he was a bit inappropriate during conversations. Oh yeah, he also seemed to have an aversion to clothing. Then, there was the fact that he was ridiculously hot. Not that she wanted anything to do with him, other than thank him for the occasional cup of sugar, not at all.

He was pretty nice, despite his faults, and fun to look at, despite the fact that she didn’t want to be another notch on his bedpost. Their conversations however, always seemed to be fairly odd, and earned odd looks from the other tenants who happened to pass by.

Today wasn’t any different, he knocked on her door, (at six in the morning on a Friday? What was his deal?) and when she opened it, she not only saw someone slinking out of his apartment, he was standing in front of her wearing nothing but some tattered sweats that were hanging off his hips. One false move and he’d be naked, because it was painfully obvious he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Five-G,” she greeted him.

“Oh come now, Emma,” he huffed, “I told you my name was Killian.”

“At six in the morning?” She rolled her eyes, “you’re five-g.”

“Fine,” he sighed, “Five-Emma. Do you think I could borrow some eggs?”

She hesitated, but then decided not to argue. After all, he gave her some milk when she was completely broke last week. Not that she told him she was broke, just that she was out and didn’t have time to make a store run. Sure, that had sounded believable. Gesturing for him to wait, there was no way she was letting him in, she went to her kitchen, grabbed some eggs, and turned to return to the door.

Only to smack into him, eggs cracking between them, making a giant mess. “Dammit!”

“Sorry, love-”

“Not your love,” she grumbled, as she opened the fridge and grabbed a couple more eggs. After giving them to him, she shooed him, “and you weren’t invited in, so go…make your breakfast, or whatever the hell it is you do with those eggs!”

“Let me help-”

“Out!”

He apologized again before leaving the apartment. When she came home from work that evening, he caught her before she could open the door. “I bought you some more eggs,” he said, “and some chocolate. For your trouble.”

He had on a different pair of sweats, and still no underwear. Why the hell was she even looking? She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind, and smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said, “and sorry for being so snippy earlier…I know you didn’t mean it.” Just because he was a man whore didn’t mean he wasn’t thoughtful. She took the offerings and opened the door to her apartment.

“Emma?” She turned back to look at him, and he nervously scratched behind his ear. “I…I’m grilling some steak for dinner tonight. I could throw on an extra one for you…if you wanted.”

“It was just a couple eggs, Killian,” she said, “you’ve more than made up for it.”

“You don’t have to spend time with me,” he shrugged, “I can leave it by your door if you want.”

She’d teased him about the girls he had over, and he teased her right back with innuendos, but right now, it didn’t seem at all like he was trying to get her into bed. (She wasn’t exactly sure she was his type anyway.) Suddenly, she felt incredibly rude for turning down the nice gesture. Would it really be wrong to spend a couple hours with her neighbor that she sort of got along with? “What time is dinner?” she asked.

A big grin spread across his face, “is eight good?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I’ll be there.” He thanked her, then returned to his apartment. She almost made a comment about his clothes. Almost. But she didn’t want him to get that smug look on his face when he realized how much she noticed how little he was wearing. (Who was she kidding? She already knew he noticed that she noticed. Why else would he keep doing it? At least he covered his ass…even if he didn’t know how to buy sweats that actually fit him…)

Just twenty minutes later, she was screaming bloody murder because some damned pigeon had found its way into her apartment. She didn’t expect Killian to come rushing over. At least he had the decency to knock. (Pound furiously until she opened the door is more like it.) He very well could have kicked the door in. She ducked for cover as the offending bird made a dive bomb for them. “I’m on it,” he said, before she could even explain what was going on. (Well, it was obvious at this point.) It was only then that she noticed he was still dripping wet, and had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

As he tried to catch the rogue bird, said towel found its way to the floor.

Dammit. It was one thing to imagine what was under those sweats he wore, but seeing him in all his glory? (It was a little funny watching a naked guy chase after a bird, but still…he was damn hot. Not that she doubted it, but she didn’t really want to confirm it.)

When he finally caught hold of the bird, he let it out the window. Turning to Emma, he sighed, “Bird’s gone, you want me to shut the window?”

“Yeah…” she stammered, trying not to look at anything but his eyes. Was he unaware that he’d lost his towel, or was he really just that inappropriate?

He gave her a curious look, then shut the window. After grabbing the towel that had been shed, he tied it back around him and approached her. “I know you’re shaken, but the fiend is gone now.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She stepped back, “See you later.”

“Why don’t you just come over?” he asked. Was he freaking serious? “Do you like baseball?”

“Look,” she said, “you may be completely comfortable walking around half naked, and good for you, but… I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

He smirked at that. “I don’t own any underwear.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” She groaned.

“Correction,” he moved closer to her, “I own some boxers, but only wear them on special occasions.”

“Right now would be a great occasion.”

He winked at her, “see you tonight, love.”

Emma wasn’t sure what to expect when she knocked on the door. She didn’t exactly dress up, but she wore a nice sweater, and a pair of her not so beat up jeans. Maybe she took a little extra time to curl her hair. After all, he did save her life earlier. She heard him shout the door was open, which she found a little odd. Couldn’t he at least open the door for her?

“Sorry sweetheart,” he said, “I’m having an argument with the champagne.” Wow. Champagne, he went all out, didn’t he? He was even wearing a shirt! A nice one at that! All blue and buttoned up…mostly…she noticed the top few were undone. She was so much more than mildly impressed, until he stepped into full view. Yes, he put on a shirt, and yes…he put on some underwear. When he looked at her, (there was no way her jaw hadn’t dropped to the floor) he smirked. “I put on some underwear, per your request.”

“Champagne and an almost fully dressed neighbor,” she remarked, “I must be the luckiest girl in the world.”

“I’m teasing,” he poured the champagne into their glasses, then set the bottle down, “give me a moment.” He disappeared for a minute, then returned, this time, wearing some jeans. “I left the underwear on,” he laughed, “in case you were wondering.”

It was nice, their little dinner. He pulled out all the stops, and even though sweet gestures usually had her ready to bolt, she felt completely at ease with her somewhat odd neighbor. As it turned out, they had so much more in common than she previously thought.

And even though she wasn’t quite ready to peel him out of that underwear he so generously put on for her, she knew that she wouldn’t mind giving him a chance, especially since he had acted (for the most part) like a complete gentleman over the entire course of the meal.

It wasn’t a date, that’s what she kept telling herself, but he still walked her home. (All five steps.) “Perhaps…you’d let me take you to dinner sometime?”

Emma quickly reminded herself that just minutes before that came out of his mouth, that she was contemplating giving him a chance. Still, the desire to run started creeping up on her. After taking a deep breath, she smiled. There was a lot they had to talk about if she were going to truly let him in, but going to dinner wouldn’t hurt. Nor would it hurt to give him a good night kiss. So, that’s exactly what she did, and suddenly, she realized why women flocked to him. (They’d have to talk about that at some point.) When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, she gave him what she hoped was a playful smile. In reality, it was probably shaky and unsure at best. “Just be sure to wear underwear,” she teased. “Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight,” he practically whispered.

After shutting the door, she leaned up against it for a moment, trying to stomp out the giddy little butterflies that were dancing around in her stomach.

When he picked her up for their date a week later, he made sure to show her he was definitely wearing underwear, as she requested.

That was when she was pretty sure he was the one.

Not that she was going to tell him that any time soon.


	18. Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi, thanks for writing these prompts! How about Emma on her period? Whether shes cranky, emotional, both or whatever you want. You can choose!:)
> 
> You’re very welcome, Nonnie! Here’s a little ficlet for you! <3

Emma took one look at the flowers and burst into tears. Because she knew exactly what they were: an apology. An apology for something he didn't even do, and it was all her fault that he felt the need to make amends.  


  
It had started the night before, when every little thing Killian did just grated on her nerves. They wound up arguing over some stupid television program, and she'd huffed off to bed. This morning, she grumbled a quick goodbye, then went to work, where she was bombarded, turning her bad mood into a worse mood.   
  
Then, her stupid period started. A whole freaking week early. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. So, cranky mood in tow, she finished out her day, then went home, hoping to spend some time with some Midol, chocolate, and a heating pad.   
  
“Bloody hell,” Killian came into the living room. (If he only knew.) “You're early, love. I haven't even started dinner.” That set her off even more.   
  
Killian was at her side, arms around her in seconds. She wasn't sure why, she'd been such a bitch last night, and then completely ignored him that morning. “Sorry...” Was all she was able to get out. God. He'd gotten her flowers, and was going to make her dinner? Why did she have to go and find the most perfect boyfriend in all the realms? She was the most undeserving-  
  
“Come on,” Killian pulled her from her thoughts, and led her into the bedroom. Everything was a blur. He was quick to get her comfy pajamas, and once she was dressed, he practically tucked her into bed. “I think pizza sounds better than anything right now, what do you think?”  
  
She wanted to tell him to stop being so nice, because she really didn't deserve it, but all she could manage was a weak nod. He kissed her cheek, then disappeared. She could hear him ordering a pizza, then, when he returned, his arms were full.   
  
Emma watched as he set everything on the night stand. “All right,” he said, “I wasn't sure If you'd want water or soda, so I brought both, some chocolate for after dinner, a heating pad, and some stuff your mother calls Midol.” He smirked at her and shrugged, “she says it works, I just took her word for it.”  
  
To say she was dumbfounded was an understatement. “How...how did you know?” They'd only been living together for a few weeks!   
  
“I didn't...” He confessed, “but you have to admit, biting my head off over a simple remark about a television program is quite unlike you, love.” He gave her a hug when she started crying again, “it's okay,” he assured her. “Your father called to warn me this afternoon that you were on the warpath. I figured if he called, it had to be bad. So, I decided some flowers would cheer you up, though they seemed to have upset you, and I happened to run into your mother, who asked why I was in the doghouse.”  
  
“You're not in the doghouse,” she said quietly. If anyone was deserving of the couch, it was her.  
  
Killian chuckled, “I simply told your mother you were in a mood and needed something to cheer you up. She's the one who insisted it was hormonal.”  
  
“I am _ridiculously_ hormonal right now,” she sniffled.   
  
“Well, I decided I had two options, and since your stomach doesn’t seem to be uneasy...” he held her tight and kissed the top of her head.   
  
“You guessed right,” she laughed, the tears were still falling, but at least they were happy tears now. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, “for being a super bitch.”  
  
“It's already forgotten,” he assured her.   
  
“I swear I'm not like this every time...”  
  
“I know,” he grinned. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. “Sounds like dinner is here.” After giving her a wink, he went to retrieve the pizza.   
  
By the time he returned, the Midol had been downed, the heating pad was doing its job, and Emma felt a thousand times better.   
  
“I know you have a thing against food on the bed, but perhaps this one time?” He held up the two trays to show her he would be careful.   
  
“Come on,” she laughed and patted the spot next to her.   
  
After a fulfilling, greasy meal, she took the trays and set them on her nightstand. “We can worry about those in the morning,” she said, grabbing the candy. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Emma didn't hesitate to snuggle up close to him. “Thank you.”  
  
“It was nothing, Swan,” he told her, “you needed a good break, I was more than happy to help with that.”  
  
“Chocolate?” She offered him a bite of her candy bar, laughing when eyed her cautiously.   
  
“I've been told to never come between a woman and her chocolate.”   
  
She laughed even harder at that, then informed him it was okay if she offered him said chocolate. He took a bite, but continued to watch for any sudden movements. “I'm not plotting your demise, Captain,” she teased.   
  
Quite the opposite. She was plotting one hell of a way to pay him back later.   
  
She was pretty sure he'd enjoy it.    
  



	19. Advice (Captain Charming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I wish you would write a fic where Henry goes to captain charming for girl advice
> 
> Okay! So, I was trying to hold out for Captain Charming Friday, but I just couldn’t anymore! So, here you go! :)

  


Killian cocked his head as he watched Henry fidget in front of him. “Are you ill?” He asked.   
  
“Can I ask you a question?” Henry finally spoke, though, he still seemed quite uneasy.   
  
“Aye,” Killian nodded, “anything.”  
  
“I can't talk to either of my moms,” he sighed, “I mean, they're great, and they're really good at the pep talks...but...” 

“This is about that young lady, isn't it?” Killian smirked and chuckled when Henry groaned.   
  
“The one from the party the other night?” David asked as he entered the room. Now, it was Killian's turn to groan. “What?” The Prince laughed, “I'm the reason they actually met.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Guys!” Henry shouted, “you can both help me, okay?”  
  
David gave Killian a smug look, as if he was enjoying the fact that he was annoying the pirate. With a defeated sigh, Killian turned his attention back to the task at hand. Henry needed advice, and he was going to make sure Dave didn’t screw it up. “Tell me, lad,” he said, “what exactly do you need help with?”  
  
“I need to plan a date,” Henry stated.   
  
Killian looked over at David, as if waiting for him to say something. After a quiet minute or two, the man spoke up. “I met your grandmother during an armed robbery...”  
  
“Yes,” Killian rolled his eyes, “we all know that. Do you have any advice that might actually help the boy?”  
  
“Snow and I usually do the outdoorsy thing…” David frowned, “Have you thought about taking her for a hike?”  
  
“Not for a first date,” Killian argued, “you should do something special.”  
  
“Granny’s!” David chimed in.  
  
“Brilliant!”   
  
The three quickly made their way to the diner’s new location in the middle of nowhere and began to form the plan. Killian made sure to tell Henry that a nice, candlelit dinner was always appropriate, while David made sure to remind his grandson that he was a mysterious guy from another realm.  
  
“Do you have any of those moving pictures?” Killian asked as he searched for something that hadn’t gone bad.   
  
“You mean movies?” Henry asked, “I’ve got a couple.” He overheard the two laughing about his technology terms.  
  
Ignoring the jokes that flew his way, he pulled out some lasagna. “Everything seems to have kept, thanks to that generator contraption,” he stated, “but I’ll leave it up to one of you to operate that odd device that heats things up.” He gave them both a look, causing them to erupt into a another fit of laughter. Still, he made his point, and David helped Henry heat up the food.   
  
“Perhaps one of these…carbonated beverages?” Killian smirked.   
  
“Okay!” Henry laughed, “I’m sorry for teasing you.” Killian looked at David, who mumbled an apology too. Close enough.   
  
Henry took some paper and wrote a note for Violet, asking if David or Killian could make sure to put it where she would see it.   
  
“Okay, lad,” Killian said before they took off, “just remember, to be confident-”  
  
“But not arrogant,” David interrupted.   
  
“Make her smile.”  
  
“Laughing is even better.”  
  
“So long as she isn’t laughing _at_ you. Don’t make a fool of yourself.”  
  
The two men stopped their banter to glare at each other for a moment, then Henry interrupted them. “Thanks guys! You should probably get that note to Violet if you want me to have a date at all...”  
  
“Right!” David nodded. He and Killian left Henry to his own devices as they walked back towards the stables. It was the one thing they seemed to agree on. Violet would definitely see the note there. “Do you think we did okay?” He asked.  
  
“Of course we did!” Killian stated proudly, “Who better to give him dating advice than Captain Hook and Prince Charming?”  
  



	20. Liam (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I wish you would write a fic where Hook gets the chance to introduce everyone to Liam - particularly Emma and Dave.
> 
> HI! I’m so sorry this took a little bit longer than I’d planned, but this was quite difficult to write! My heart was breaking the whole time! But thank you for the prompt, because I loved it so much! I hope you like it!
> 
> Mostly speculation fic, taking place after the assumed "rescue Killian from the Underworld" storyline.

Killian could hardly believe he'd been able to return from...well he wasn't quite certain it was actually death...but he also wasn't really sure what to call it... Whatever it was, it was a promise of an eternity without Emma, and that, was pure Hell.  


  
Hell was a good name for it.  
  
He awoke the next morning to find Emma snuggled up against him, clinging to him as if she were afraid letting go would surely cause her to lose him again.  
  
When she woke, she was reluctant to untangle and get out of bed, but he needed to move. He was here, he was alive, and now, he had a whole new set of things weighing on his heart and soul.  
  
“What's your rush?” She asked, after he'd showered and dressed. “It's early. If you want breakfast-”  
  
He stopped her mid sentence with a kiss. She was speechless long enough for him to assure her that he was fine, and that he just needed some fresh air. She didn't seem pleased when he said he wanted to be alone, but promised he'd meet her at Granny's in an hour. She sighed, but agreed, and slipped his talking phone into his pocket.  
  
He promised her he'd call if he changed his mind about company.  
  
When he arrived at the docks, he looked at his ship. His home for so long. So many memories, from the good, to the bad, to the downright  painful, haunted her. As he stepped on board, he sensed something was off. His hunch was confirmed when he heard footsteps.  
  
Quickly, he went to his cabin and threw the door open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw just who the intruder was.  
  
“Liam?” He asked. The man turned around as Killian descended the stairs, staring at his brother in disbelief.  
  
“Aye,” Liam nodded.  
  
“How...”  
  
“It was an accident,” Liam shrugged, “but I'm sure they'll be back for me around nightfall.” There was something off, as if he was hiding something, or perhaps he knew more than he was telling. But hell, was his brother really standing in front of him?  
  
“They don't make mistakes like that over there...” He didn't want to call the place by its name, didn't want to give the nightmares that we're sure to come any more power over him than he already had.  
  
“I may have made a deal,” his brother said with some reluctance, “but let's not worry of those details, I needed to see you again...before I spend another eternity without you.”  
  
What the hell kind of deal did he have to make? Dealings with the beings that lorded over the underworld didn't come without heavy cost. (Hell, dealings with ANY being with power didn’t come without heavy cost...) “Am I truly worth your soul?”  
  
“My soul?” Liam chuckled, “why, I lost that a century ago in a poker game!” Killian gave him a dirty look, and he sighed, “it's not my soul. My soul is fine, and I won't be spending an eternity in fire and brimstone. Now, why don't we catch up?”  
  
Killian hung his head in shame. It was obvious that he'd lived long past his life expectancy, and such unnatural lifespans didn't come without consequences. Still, his brother didn't seem angry, or even mildly disappointed. “You've had a hard life,” he simply said, “and you don't need to bring me up to speed on the past few centuries, because I actually know a lot more than you think.”  
  
“Then why did you come see me?” Killian asked, “not that I'm ungrateful, but...if you know of my past-”  
  
“I wish to get a glimpse of your future,” Liam smiled, “you're in a much better place, little brother, and...”  
  
“You should meet them,” Killian cut him off, ignoring the little brother remark, “my...family...you should meet them.” Maybe they weren't officially a family, but that was how he saw them.  
  
“I don't want to intrude-”  
  
“Nonsense,” Killian finally, finally accepted that for this moment in time, his brother was really there, and hugged him, “I want nothing more than to introduce you.”  
  
But first, he wanted time with his brother. They talked, but didn't spend much time with the events that separated them, and other than a teasing, “what the bloody hell did you do to my ship?” there was no talk of his centuries long career as a pirate. Liam seemed to be most interested in the new life Killian was creating in Storybrooke.  
  
“So, you're happy then?” Liam asked.  
  
“Aye,” Killian nodded. Everything was back to normal. There was a part of him that worried though. What if his brother was here to take him back?  
  
“I'm not,” Liam chuckled, “here for you, that is.” Killian knew he didn't look any less than shocked. Mind reading wasn't something his brother was known for... “I could see it all over your face,” Liam explained after Killian remained silent for too long.  
  
Killian's phone rang, and when he pulled it out of his pocket, he caught sight of the time. “Bloody hell,” he said, answering it, “Emma, I'm sorry, love.” He didn't have any intention to stand her up, and the tone in her voice was noticeably (and justifiably) panicked. “I'm fine,” he assured her, “I lost track of time, I'll be there in a few minutes.” After she had calmed down a bit, he assured her he was already on his way, then they ended the call. “I was supposed to meet Emma at the diner twenty minutes ago.”  
  
“I can't leave the ship,” Liam informed him.  
  
“Will you be here when I return?” He couldn't bear to think that his brother might not be there when he came back.  
  
“Nightfall,” Liam reminded him. There was more to the tale he was telling, but Killian learned there were some things that just couldn't be shared. With a hug (his brother was quite solid for a ghost) and a promise to return, Killian took his leave.  
  
When he stepped into Granny's, Emma practically threw herself into his arms and clung tightly to him. After doing all he could to calm her down, she finally let him go. There were tears in her eyes, and it killed him that they were only there because of him.  
  
“I'm sorry, love,” he apologized again, “listen, something's come up...do you think you could perhaps take a day off?” She didn't hesitate to agree, but there was still David to worry about. He couldn't let his brother leave without meeting the man who had practically become...what was that phrase Henry used...brother from another...yes, that was it.  
  
“What's going on?” She asked.  
  
“We need to get Henry,” he said, knowing Liam would want to meet the boy, “your parents, and your brother as well.” There were so many people he wanted Liam to meet, but he had a day. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, and he didn't want so many people around that he couldn't enjoy his brother.  
  
Emma looked confused, but didn't argue. She followed him to Regina's, where Henry had stayed the night. They met no resistance, despite Killian's reluctance to explain. Henry in tow, they made their way to the loft. Mary Margaret quickly bundled up Neal, and when he insisted they bring David, she looked as if she was about to protest.  
  
“It's important,” was his plea.  
  
“Storybrooke should be okay without a sheriff for a day,” Emma suggested, even though they all knew it wasn't true. “Why don't you take mom and Henry,” she told Killian, “I'll get dad.” He was reluctant to let her go again, but was assured everything would be fine. So, after Emma drove off, Mary Margaret got everyone into the car.  
  
“Where to?” she asked.  
  
“My ship,” he stated.  
  
Upon their arrival, he didn’t wait for anyone to unload. Quickly, he rushed on board and ran to his cabin, afraid that his brother might be gone.  
  
“Killian?” He heard Mary Margaret and Henry come aboard, but he still didn’t see Liam.  
  
“No…” He said he had until nightfall, had the powers that be changed their minds?  
  
“I’m right here,” Liam stepped out from the corner. “Sorry to worry you, I was just giving this place a once over as I waited. Again, what the bloody hell did you do to my ship?”  
  
Filled with relief, Killian shook his head, “She’s just fine,” he said, “now come on. There are some people I want you to meet.” As he went up the stairs, he looked once to ensure Liam was following. His brother took the opportunity to tease him, and Killian shot back a remark before stepping out onto the deck.  
  
“What’s going on, Killian?” Mary Margaret asked.  
  
He didn’t even try to explain as he introduced Mary Margaret and Henry to Liam. Both were excited to meet him, and neither batted an eye at the fact that he was long since gone. (He was discovering very quickly that people in this town  had stopped questioning the inexpiable quite some time ago.)  
  
Killian smiled as he watched his brother talking with the two, his heart feeling as if it might burst. Part of him was still nervous, even though there was a lot of time until nightfall. What was taking Emma so long? Was Dave giving her grief about leaving the town unattended for a bit? No, Emma would find someone to pick up the slack. He could tell that she understood that this was important to him, and she would do whatever she had to to get her father down to the Jolly Roger.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , he heard a car pulling up. David was the first to come on board, and Killian rushed him over to his brother. “Liam,” he said, “this is Dave.”  
  
“Liam?” David looked at him, then at Liam, a grin spreading across his face. The two shook hands, and just as he suspected, they got on almost instantly.  
  
“Sorry,” Emma came on board, “Dad was a little stubborn-oh!” She was cut off when he took her by the hand and practically dragged her over to the group.  
  
“You must be Emma,” Liam smiled.  
  
“Will you let me at least introduce you?” Killian groaned.  
  
“Of course, little brother,” Liam laughed, “My apologies.”  
  
“Little brother?” She’d already figured it out, but the giggle she tried to stifle said that she was already expecting his reaction.  
  
“I’m a bit old for that these days,” Killian stated.  
  
“You’ll always be my little brother,” Liam clasped a hand on Killian’s shoulder, “no matter how many centuries you see.”  
  
“Emma, you’ve already guessed, but this smug bastard is my brother, Liam.”  
  
“How?” She asked. (She was the only one, but he sensed she already knew there wasn’t an answer for her.)  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Liam waved off the inquiry, “I’m here, and I have until nightfall.”  
  
“We should show Liam around town,” Mary Margaret suggested.  
  
Liam was quick to explain he couldn’t leave the ship, and Emma was even quicker to suggest taking the Jolly Roger out, and enjoying some time on the water.  
  
They didn’t go far, just in case the dwarves managed to screw up sheriffing for a day, but it was nice. Liam seemed quite taken with the family that Killian had found in the Charmings, and the love he found with Emma.  
  
“So,” Liam said to Henry, “I assume you assist him with mischief?” When Emma laughed at that, he turned to her, “and you…you keep him in line, don’t you?”  
  
“I punch him in the face when he needs it,” David joked.  
  
“Occasionally, he stabs me in the back as well,” Killian shot back, much to the dismay of the Prince.  
  
The afternoon wore on, filled with stories, laughter, and occasional tears. It wasn’t until the sky started to change color that Killian remembered his brother was on borrowed time. Liam seemed to notice too, and smiled sadly, “I haven’t got much time left,” he confirmed.  
  
It was hard, watching him say goodbye to everyone. He took a moment with each of them, hugging Mary Margaret, and rocking Neal for a moment. He took a minute to give Henry the secret handshake the lad had taught him earlier just one more time. The conversation he had with David seemed heartfelt, but it was Emma’s reaction when his brother took her aside that had him almost in tears. Her own cheeks were stained with tears, though she was smiling as she pulled Liam into a tight hug.  
  
Finally, he approached Killian. “You take care of them,” he said.  
  
“Of course,” Killian nodded.  
  
“I’ll be keeping an eye on you,” he informed him, “Just as I always have.”  
  
It didn’t surprise him to hear that his brother had kept watch over him, but the fact that his brother didn’t seem the least bit ashamed shocked him. He was even more shocked when Liam informed him that he was proud of him, but he didn’t have the time to ask why.  
  
“I’ll miss you,” he whispered.  
  
Liam wrapped his arms around Killian, “I’ll always be with you.” Killian didn’t care who saw him at that point. The tears flowed freely, and the sobs made it hard to breathe. Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.  
  
He turned away from everyone, and looked out at the water. A hand on his back told him that Emma had joined him. He put his arm around her, and she curled into his side. “Thank you,” she said, “I know this wasn’t an easy day, and you could have kept him all to yourself-”  
  
“I thought about it,” he admitted, “but…I wanted the chance to introduce him to my family.” He heard her sniffle, and in return, he squeezed her tight. “What did he tell you?”  
  
“He told me you’d ask me that,” she giggled.  
  
“Did he swear you to secrecy?” He teased.  
  
“No,” she said softly, “he just said he was glad you found me.”  
  
“I’ll have to agree with him on that one,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Who knew that he and his brother would finally agree on something?  
  



	21. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsagitarius asked:
> 
> Prompt- Can you write something where after they save Killian from the Underworld Emma just can't let go of him or let him out of her sight, please? By the way, you are so awesome for writing these prompts and writing them so quickly- you're the best!
> 
> I feel so awful! You were saying how quick I was, and then look! I hit a speed bump! So, here is your clingy Emma story. It’s a little angsty, but more fluffy than anything else. I hope you enjoy it!

At first, she could hardly believe he was really there. Killian, her Killian, was standing right there in front of her. He seemed to not quite believe it either, but neither voiced their fears. 

  
He didn’t complain when she insisted he come home with her, (even though he mentioned wanting to see his ship) nor did it seem to bother him when she refused to let go of his hand.   
  
The day wore on, and with each passing hour, her guard came down a little more, but she still couldn’t let him out of her sight. Not without panicking. And she couldn’t stop touching him now and then. Just to make sure he was really there. (Not that he made any attempt to stop all the extra cuddles and kisses. And what man in his right mind balked at being the center of his love’s attention?)

  
“It’s getting late,” he said. She watched as he glanced at the clock, (holy cow, it was after midnight.) and then back at her, as if he was afraid to leave her side. There was worry in his eyes, and she realized that she was probably freaking him out just a little bit.   
  
“You shouldn’t go walking around this time of night,” she said as she stood, “you never know-”  
  
“I’m a pirate, love,” he chuckled as he stood with her, “I can handle it.”  
  
“It’s cold,” she reasoned, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs to the room she’d claimed as her own.   
  
“Emma-”  
  
“Get comfortable,” she said. She could feel his eyes on her as she grabbed some pajamas. Frowning, she realized going into the bathroom to get dressed would leave him alone…and if he was alone…then anything could happen.  
  
Suddenly, it was all too much. The world faded away as the tears started to fall. Everything was her fault. If she hadn’t done the unthinkable, he wouldn’t have wound up in the Underworld. Now, she was hovering over him like a helicopter parent, probably driving him crazy, and he was probably going to be plagued with nightmares for the rest of his life. (Both about his ordeal, _and_ his clingy girlfriend.)  
  
His arms were around her in an instant as he held her close, rocking her, brushing his fingers through her hair, murmuring softly in her ear, reminding her that he was there, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his chest.   
  
“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” he kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her tighter. “If it’ll put you at ease, Emma, I’ll stay. You can hold me as tight as you wish, and I won’t utter one complaint.” She looked up, and his expression showed no sign of innuendo, though, she knew he was probably smirking a little on the inside.   
  
Then, he was kissing her, and moments later, she decided pajamas weren’t needed after all. Piece by piece, clothes were tossed aside as they made their way to the bed. He took his time, memorizing every part of her, making her dizzy with pleasure. It was overwhelming, how adored she felt as they made love, and she cursed the few errant tears that she’d been so desperately tried to hold back. (Emma Swan did _not_ cry during sex. She. Did. _Not._ )  
  
She wasn’t one to cuddle the night away either, yet, after they’d finished tangling in the sheets, she found herself wrapped in his arms, head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. His fingers drew nonsense on her back until he finally drifted off.  
  
Sleep eluded her, or so she thought. Her panic may have kept her on edge, but before she knew it, he was waking her with gentle kisses. “I’d much rather let you sleep,” he said, “but I didn’t want to let you wake to an empty bed.”  
  
“You’re planning on getting out of it?” She asked.  
  
“Only to satisfy basic human needs,” he said, “I’m starving.”  
  
That was when she realized she still had a death grip on him. “Oh…” It took a mini-internal pep talk, but she let go. He eyed her for a moment before getting out of bed (damn he was hot) to find his clothes. “I’ll be out in a minute,” she said after he’d dressed. He smiled and kissed her before making his way out of the room. Emma took in a deep breath and reminded herself that she couldn’t have eyes on him every single minute of the day.   
  
So she gave him a minute, then gathered her clothes, dressed, and went out to meet him.  
  
Maybe she hugged him a little too tight when she saw him in the kitchen, but he didn’t complain.  He promised he wasn’t going anywhere, and she was going to have to stop being so clingy. Killian assured her he was more than willing to be patient, and reminded her that everything would take time to get back to normal.  
  
Whatever normal was.  
  
But, it was a start, and she was happy that they could figure it out together.

 


	22. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lbeartakestheworld said  
> Fluffy sweet times that turn out to be a dream, because Killian is gone and Emma blames herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt. Just saying.

“Are you just going to laze around in bed all day?” Emma did her best to look annoyed, hands on her hips as she scolded her sleepy pirate. But he was so adorable, all sleepy eyed and scrunchy nosed, stretching as the sun peeked through the curtains.

  
“Perhaps I could persuade you to join me?” He teased.

  
His offer was tempting, and she knew very well he was naked under those sheets, but they had plans. “Whatever happened to the guy who was always up before the sun?”

  
“He had a run-in with an insatiable minx last night.” He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a once over. God, she just wanted to hop back into bed with him.

“Wore you out, did she?” Emma laughed. “You might want to slow down in your old age.”

  
Killian grumbled something in response, although she didn’t quite catch it. (Something about flying monkeys she thought.) After she assured him she was not getting back into bed, he tried to convince her to join him in the shower.

  
Well…she did need a shower…

***

Emma may have ushered him out of bed for their plans, but the result was lazing around on the Jolly Roger. He took them out, far enough so no one would bother them, but close enough that they could get back quickly if there was an emergency.

  
She would have preferred it to be just the two of them, but didn’t protest when he invited her parents. He even convinced Regina to give up Henry for the afternoon, and she really couldn’t be anything but grateful for that. As much as she wanted time alone with her pirate, she missed the family she’d pushed away during her stint as the Dark One. There would be many more days to be shared on the water. For now, she’d enjoy the good company.

  
Her parents had brought lunch and various snacks for dessert. Emma giggled when Mary Margaret smacked Killian’s hand after she caught him sharing sugary goodies with Neal. “It’s just a bit of chocolate,” Killian protested. (He continued to share when her mother wasn’t looking, much to the amusement of Henry and her father.)

  
The afternoon was lazy, but passed far too quickly. A sailing lesson had Henry proving he was a quick study, and Emma proving she was a much better passenger than sailor. After the relentless teasing, she vowed to get even when it was Killian’s turn to learn how to drive a car.

  
Dinner, and a beautiful sunset on the water brought their day to an end. Killian brought them back just as the last bit of sunlight faded away. Her parents had a knocked out Neal in tow, (he had worked off the last of his sugar high an hour ago) and Henry seemed to sense his mother was reluctant to leave the ship. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he told her, “we have a whole season of Walking Dead to catch up on.”

  
Now _that_ sounded like a plan.

  
They said their goodbyes, then Emma followed Killian into his cabin. The full day (lazy or not, sailing was strenuous) left them both exhausted, and after slipping into more comfortable clothes, (he always liked seeing her in his shirts) they collapsed.

  
Emma fell asleep, Killian’s solid, warm body against her back. She laced her fingers with his when he draped his arm over her. She could get used to this, she decided, falling asleep in his arms every night.

  
When she woke the next morning, she was alone on the tiny bed in Killian’s cabin. Disoriented, she let go of the pillow she’d been clutching, and sat up, her eyes adjusting to moonlight. A glance at her phone confirmed it was very early, not yet three. She looked at the space beside her, where Killian had just been.

  
Where he hadn’t really been. The space was cold, and its sole occupant was the flask she’d emptied earlier in the evening.

  
The flask that he’d somehow left behind as he was carted away to the Underworld.

  
None of it was real. She choked out a painful sob as the cruel dream toyed with her mind.

  
He was gone, and it was all her fault. No amount of wishing would bring him back. Hell, even the good old fashioned rescue had hit a dead end. On the flip side, no amount of rum could ease the pain.

  
Defeated, Emma gathered up the blankets, curls into a ball, and tied herself back to sleep.


	23. Captain Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a response to my own headcanon. Several people have egged me on for this one, most notably @annytecture and @nothingimpossibleonlyimprobable (Thank you guys! I probably would have never written this otherwise!) I would love to tag everyone, but I am blonde, and will miss so many! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Killian’s adventures in babysitting!

“Five minutes, Killian,” Emma pleaded, “you can help me for five minutes.” He was about to protest. Wanted to remind her that she volunteered to babysit, not him. But before he could open his mouth, Neal was in his arms. 

Killian watched her disappear into the bathroom, then looked at the baby. The boy was close to seven months now, and though he was a chubby and resilient little lad, Killian still found him to be quite fragile. If anything happened on his watch, Dave would do more than stab him in the back. (It was the whole reason Killian had kept his distance in the first place. Babies, this one in particular, were terrifying.)  “Five minutes, aye?” He asked the baby.  
  
Neal made a slightly disgruntled little noise, followed by a pout. Well, this was going splendidly so far. That was when he heard the bath water running.  
  
Emma Swan did _not_ take five minute baths. Neal giggled, as if he knew just exactly how much Killian was panicking.    
  
What was her game? She was the one who volunteered to watch the rambunctious little boy, not him. (Did that thought cross his mind already?) He was doing her a favor by staying out of the way, so she had no reason to be mad at him. “Emma?” He called. Then, he heard singing. It was all over. She had the earphones in, and was likely not coming out of the bathroom for some time. “Well, lad,” he sighed and went over to the couch so he could set Neal down. “Looks like it's you and me for a bit. Let me get rid of this hook, then we'll play.” The second he sat the baby down, a horrid wail echoed through the house. “Bloody hell,” he grumbled, clicking his hook out of place and setting it aside. Quickly, he picked Neal back up and tried that bouncing thing Dave always did.  
  
The wails dissolved into quieter, but no less furious, cries. Finally, after he was sure he was all bounced out, Neal became silent. “There now,” Killian grinned, mentally patting himself on the back, “that wasn't so-”  
  
He was interrupted by a healthy dose of spit up. Now gagging as it dripped down his shirt, (the lad had brilliant aim) he set Neal in his walker and ran to the bathroom door. “Swan!” He pounded on the door, “this isn't funny!” Neal continued to sob in the background, and Emma didn't say a word. She did, however, send him a text.  
  
**The baby's crying. Might want to check on that.**  
  
Screaming internally, he wandered back to where he left Neal. The baby was having a meltdown. His chubby little face was red and splotchy from all the crying.  “Lad-” Another wail reminded him that reasoning with a baby was an impossible task.  
  
It didn't get any better when he rescued Neal from the contraption. More spit up, and now the added bonus of snot and drool was making a mess of him and the baby. He let out a defeated sigh, grabbed some clean clothes for Neal, then went into the bedroom. “I'm putting you down so I can change my shirt,” he stated, though he felt silly doing so. It wasn't like the baby understood him. The blood curdling screams started when he set him down, and Killian changed as quickly as possible.  
  
He was beginning to understand why Emma was so exasperated. Her brother was _not_ the easiest child to appease when he was in a state.  
  
“Okay,” he tried not to sound upset, or even remotely terrified of the tiny being that was currently making his life a living hell, but he was pretty sure it was pointless. “Let's get you into something that isn't full of bodily fluids.” Working with one hand didn't make it easy, but somehow, he managed to get the baby into a clean set of clothes.  
  
Only for Neal to decide it was the perfect time for a diaper change.  
  
“Bloody hell...” Killian grumbled. His utter disdain seemed to amuse Neal a little, but that didn't stop the infant from making things difficult. Three diapers, a new set of clothes for Neal, and another new shirt of Killian, (add pee to the list of things he'd been hit with today) ensured that they were both relatively clean.  
  
Neal was still inconsolable, and Killian was at his wits end.  
  
“I give up,” Killian stated, collapsing onto the bed next to the pissed off child. “What do you want from me?” He was close to tears himself, not that he'd ever admit it. He shut his eyes and tried to just breathe, but that didn't seem to help.  
  
Then, it suddenly got quiet. There was movement on the bed, and Killian knew he should probably open his eyes, but was afraid any sudden movement might send Neal into another fit.  
  
A little giggle had him opening one eye to see what was going on. There was a baby right next to his face. A baby who was certainly plotting his untimely demise.    
  
The first little smack hit his cheek, (more of a pat than anything else) and he turned to look at the boy, who had laid down on his side. There was a big, semi-toothless grin on the baby's face as he studied his caretaker.  
  
That was when the second smack hit, and it was far more painful than the first. “Ouch!” Killian cried, sending the boy into a fit of laughter. “Oh, you find that funny?” He sat up, and Neal quickly scrambled into his lap. Whatever truce they had come to was likely a delicate one, and Killian did his best to tread carefully.  
  
Neal stood (with a little assistance) and grabbed Killian’s face with his little hands, laughing at the silly squishy faced result. Not to be outdone, Killian made sure to keep Neal steady with his left arm, as he brought his hand up to the now smiling face, and squished the pudgy cheeks.  
  
The resulting giggles were so much more welcome than the cries, and the shrieks and screams when he tickled the baby were filled with joy, rather than annoyance.  
  
He rather liked this side of Neal.  
  
So, while Emma continued to ignore everything but her bath, he and Neal wreaked havoc all over the house. Killian did his best to pick up as they went, but Neal, once he was okay with being let down, was quite the little mover. Who knew there was a such thing as “speed crawling?”  
  
“Okay lad,” Killian sighed, cornering the little terror, “how about we watch some Netflix while I get my energy back?” Neal sat and held his arms up. Quite the change from their rocky beginning. He picked the baby up, then settled in his recliner. Neal didn’t seem all too interested in the television, and acted as if he were actually sleepy as he laid his head on Killian’s shoulder. “Time for a nap?” Killian chuckled. His response came in the form of a messy baby kiss to the cheek.  
  
“I’ll have to talk to your big sister about your drool problem later,” he whispered in vain. Neal was already out and snoring softly. A little bit of rocking later, Killian found himself dozing off too.  
  
The sound of the camera clicking was what woke him. He glanced up to see Emma standing in front of the chair, an almost sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry,” she said softly. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“It’s fine, Swan,” he said with a yawn. Whether or not she went about it the wrong way in the end, she _had_ told him several times in the beginning that she needed help. “I should have helped when you asked the first time. Maybe it would have been a little easier for the both of us.”  
  
“Maybe I should have just understood when you said you were afraid of breaking the baby,” she said. He scooted over a little bit to make room for her, wrapping an arm around her when she cuddled up next to him. “I shouldn’t have just ditched you for an hour-”  
  
“It was only an hour?” Damn, it felt like a whole day!  
  
She giggled at that one. “We’re lucky, you know. My parents get him all day, every day. But now that you two are…” she did her best (but still terrible) impression of his accent, “mates… maybe you wouldn’t be opposed to babysitting with me now and then?”  
  
“I think that sounds just fine,” he nodded, “so long as he’s not being incorrigible.”  
  
“That’s pretty much one of the main characteristics of a kid,” she informed him, “drive the parents crazy at any given moment.”  
  
He almost reminded her that Neal was her sibling, but she had nodded off. Killian kissed her forehead, then looked over at his almost brother-in-law. Babies, he decided, were not so scary after all.  
  
Maybe Emma wouldn’t object to one or two of their own.  
  
_After_ he mastered babysitting, of course.

 


	24. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akwardbooknerd asked:  
> Killian is super hungover and Emma takes care of him pretty please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Killian is just having a day! So am I! This is why this was just the perfect prompt to combat the angst! I hope you enjoy it!

Emma woke to an empty bed. Not just empty, but his side was cold, as if he’d never even made it in the night prior. Panic began to settle in as she threw the sheets back and ran out of the room. She didn’t smell food, but she desperately hoped she was paranoid and Killian just woke early to make breakfast. Upon finding both the kitchen and dining room empty, (with no evidence of use) she decided to call her father. Killian had gone out with him and Robin last night and she knew they would never just leave him in the lurch.

Just as she started to go back to the room to get her phone, a knock sounded at the door. Killian was on the other side, being held upright by David. He looked terrible, and her father didn’t look much better.

“What the hell?” She was ready to go into a full on rant, but Killian gave her a pitiful look, and she figured the lecture could wait for another time. “Help me get him into bed,” she sighed.

Once he was situated, David explained what had happened. Apparently, after a bit too much to drink, Mary Margaret had been called, and they’d already heard it from her. After he left, Emma turned to her wayward pirate, who looked as if he were nursing a pretty awful headache. (Among several other ailments.) “I sent you a note, Swan,” he said, “I didn’t mean to worry you.” Emma picked up her phone and saw the message that had chimed in at two in the morning.

**Drank too much. Mom picked up. Didn’t want to wake you. Staying at Dave’s.**

Her heart warmed as she read the text. Even completely wasted, he’d tried his best to make sure she wasn’t worried. “My mom didn’t just drive you home?”

“She was bloody pissed,” Killian said, “said she wasn’t driving all over creation. Dave drove me and Robin home this morning. Really love, it’s an awful tale, and I know you’re angry, but would you mind terribly if I took a nap before you yell at me?”

Whatever the story was, it had to be good if Killian had over indulged. She wasn’t really sure she’d ever seen him with anything more than a fairly mild hangover, and it took quite a bit to get drunk in the first place. Then again, he was drinking a lot less these days, so maybe his tolerance had lessened to an extent. “Did you at least have a good time?” She asked as she started brushing her fingers through his hair. (He seemed to appreciate that.)

“Right up until Robin had a go at Will for some reason or another,” he sighed, “I’m surprised no one called you, but that deputy your father hired handled it.”

Great. Now her dad was going to be on the front page. “This isn’t going to be good PR for the sheriff’s department…” Now she was getting a headache.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she stopped his apology short. She’d get the full story later so she could work on some damage control. “Why don’t we get you into something more comfortable?” He gave her a confused look, but she just smiled at him, and started helping him out of his clothes. It surprised her when he didn’t make any suggestive remarks or gestures.

“Thank you for not ending me…” He muttered when she pulled the covers over him.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered, kissing his cheek before running off to the kitchen. As she gathered water, crackers and painkillers, she heard him shuffling around, losing whatever he’d eaten since yesterday, (followed by a very furious sounding tooth-brushing) and then the rustle of the covers.  
Oh boy, he was worse off than she’d previously thought.

“Swan…” He complained when she returned with the items. “I deserve to suffer-”

“Stop it, you big baby,” Emma laughed. “Now, come on, get some water in your system.”

Reluctantly, Killian sat up and took the proffered pills and water. “You’re too good to me,” he said weakly, lying back down.

“Call me if you need anything,” she instructed, and he agreed before he drifted off to sleep. She knew he wouldn’t, stubborn man that he was, so she made sure to check on him throughout the day.

Killian slept through most of it, (even after Roland arrived. She tried her best to keep him from being too loud, but kids will be kids…) but occasionally, he’d be awake, (barely) and she’d refill his water or sit with him for a bit. Around lunchtime, he wandered into the living room, unbeknownst to her, until Roland noticed and exclaimed, “Killy’s got Cappin’ ‘Merica on his underwears! I do too!”

The look on his face was priceless when she reminded him that she’d told him yesterday about watching Roland for a couple hours. “Why does he walk around naked?” Roland asked as an embarrassed pirate ran back to the bedroom.

“He had boxers on,” Emma informed him, “and I don’t think he remembered you were going to be here. Why don’t we get some lunch started? I bet that’s why Killian came wandering out.” Roland wholeheartedly agreed, and when Killian reemerged, (sweats and a tee shirt this time) the little boy decided it was funny that his shirt matched his underwear.

“Bloody hell!” Killian grumbled. Normally, he was patient with the little ones, but today just didn’t seem to be his day. Still, he seemed to notice that his outburst had upset Roland, and he instantly tried to right it. “Sorry lad,” he said, his expression softening a little, “I seemed to have stepped on something.” Roland seemed satisfied with that, and went on chattering about anything and everything while Emma made lunch. Killian looked as if he might explode, but he was polite and listened to every word.

“More meds?” Emma asked as she put the bowl of broth in front of him. “I wasn’t sure your stomach was up for anything. If you want more, I can make you what Roland and I are having.”

“Yes to pills, no to something heavier,” he said, and the look on his face was a puzzled one.

“I’m not plotting your untimely demise,” she insisted.

After lunch, Killian joined them on the couch as they watched cartoons. Roland was snuggled up to her side, and Killian was resting his head in her lap. If she needed to get up, it was going to be an ordeal. When Roland nodded off, Emma started playing with Killian’s hair. “You awake?”

“Aye,” he said quietly.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” she asked.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” he sat up, the puzzled look returning to his face. He was trying to read her, she could tell, and he seemed annoyed that he couldn’t figure it out. (That would be a first.)

“I was mad at you,” she said, “but…then I saw the text. It’s not your fault I didn’t see it earlier. You told me where you were, so why should I be mad?”

“Because I got bloody blitzed and into a bar fight?” he reasoned.

“I thought you said Robin got into a bar fight?” Bingo!

Killian groaned, then relayed the whole, ridiculous story. It was actually pretty amusing. Will had set Robin off, then one of the dwarves got involved, bringing Killian into the fray. (“We couldn’t have them going two against one, Swan. It would be an unfair fight.”) Her father had tried to intervene, only to get sucked in like everyone else, and before anyone realized it, there was a full on brawl where no one really knew who was fighting who or why. “I don’t know what Will said or did, it all happened so damn fast, but…”

“They didn’t arrest everyone?” Emma asked.

“Your father may have talked everyone down,” Killian stated.

“You came out relatively unscathed,” she commented.

“Lucky,” he shrugged, “I fully expected a shiner at the very least, but perhaps the dwarf doesn’t pack as big a punch as he boasts.” He got quiet for a moment, then sighed, “Promise you aren’t mad?”

“Not this time,” she leaned over and kissed him. After pulling back, she noticed the smug grin on his face. “Don’t think this means you’re always and forever off the hook. Next time, there will be hell to pay.”

“To save face in front of my mates…” he scratched behind his ear and looked both embarrassed and devious. What the hell would he want that would combine those two emotions? “Could I perhaps tell them I got spanked like the disobedient pirate that I am?”

“I wouldn’t use those words in front of my father, unless you want a sword in the back,” she smiled and kissed him again, “But you can tell them you’re in the doghouse if it means that much to you.”

“But I still get the spanking?”


	25. Sonic (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lisaz1972 asked:
> 
> TUMBLR PROMPT: Killian getting a pet (unconventional) because Henry asked & Emma comes home & finds out ;) (Not the goat, unless you want to do part 2 of the one!) Love ya hon! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this pile of fluff! <3 (I may have slipped my favorite animal EVAH into this one.)

“We should name him Sonic,” Henry decided. 

  
“What?” He raised an eyebrow when Henry laughed, but the boy didn't have time to explain. The two of them spun around as the front door swung open.   
  
“What the hell, Killian?” Emma took one look at the little creature Killian had in his hand, then back up at him. He could tell right away that she expected an answer, knowing he'd give her one she really didn't want to hear.   
  
“Henry asked for it,” he blurted out.   
  
“Hey!” Henry grumbled, “way to throw me under the bus!”

Emma glared at both of them, “we _cannot_ keep a hedgehog. Remember what happened with the goat?”

“For the record, love,” Killian said, “she outgrew the yard. I still visit her once a week, and she's still overjoyed to see me.” He glanced at Henry, who had already put on his best “puppy dog eyes,” and then back at Emma, “Sonic is small, and he won't get much bigger. We've already got everything we need for him, and look, he's taken to me already.” She rolled her eyes, grumbled something about not having time for their shenanigans, and then stomped off towards the bedroom.   
  
“She'll get used to him,” Henry insisted.

* * *

Emma did _not_ get used to him. Not at first, anyway. “Killian,” she sighed, “can you please keep Sonic off the couch?”  
  
“Why?” He asked, “he's on my lap and not bothering anyone.”  
  
It was an almost nightly argument at this point. It wasn't that Sonic was doing anything bad per-SE, he was just there, and in the way.   
  
Strangely enough, when she read about hedgehogs, she discovered that she was the proud owner of the least hedgehoggy hedgehog in the world. It acted like a mini-dog, and followed her boys all around the house.   
  
They kept after him, just like they kept after the goat, so she couldn't complain about the mess, because there wasn't one.   
  
“No.” She stated one night. There was a line that needed to be drawn, and it didn't matter how cute the thing looked all curled up on Killian's chest, “he is _not_ sleeping in here.”  
  
There was an annoyed groan from her boyfriend, and she was about to threaten sleeping in another room until he got his head on right, but he beat her to the punch. “He's napping, love,” he said, “of course I'm going to put him up when I'm ready to go to sleep, but he was having a fit, and it took me forever to calm him down, so I figured I'd let him be for awhile.”  
  
“You talk about it like it's a baby.”   
  
“It's a boy, Swan,” he scolded, “and he's only a few months old. He was the runt-”  
  
“Let me guess,” she said, “he was rejected by his mother?”  
  
“Lucky she didn't devour him.”  
  
“You're disgusting.”  
  
“It's the truth!” He insisted.  
  
“Killian, when I said I was cool with you volunteering at the animal shelter, I didn't mean we had room for every sad story you came across.”  
  
“But he likes me,” Killian pleaded, “and you said Henry and I had to take care of him, and we have. Your only complaint so far has been that we have a hedgehog in the house. One that doesn't even bother you.” 

“But he's a cage animal-”  
  
“He hates that bloody thing,” Killian grumbled, “except when he's sleeping. Otherwise, he likes to run around, and we've made sure to pick up all his messes.”  
  
“Maybe I've just been too grumpy about it,” she decided. It was just a small animal, and it really didn’t inconvenience her at all. There was no reason to be so upset about it. Plus, Killian was so damn attached. (Henry was too, she could tell, but Killian was the one Sonic followed the most.) “I mean, he i _s_ cute...”  
  
“I'll put him up for the night,” he said.   
  
Okay. Maybe Sonic wasn't such a terrible addition to their family after all. 

* * *

She was completely sold on the idea when Sonic started following her around. (Not that she let her boys know about her newfound friendship. They were still under the impression she left the hedgehog in his cage when they were away.) It didn't take long to learn to watch her feet after a couple close calls, but a week later, she was comfortable with her new companion.   
  
The last thing she expected though, was for the little guy to come wandering in when she was sitting on the edge of the tub, sobbing hysterically.   
  
Okay. Maybe she was overreacting, but she wasn't prepared for that stick to show a plus sign. They hadn't even talked about babies, how in the hell was she going to spring this on him?  
  
Sonic just set his little head on her foot, the little sniffles coming from his nose tickling her toes. She leaned down and gave a little scratch to his head and smiled.   
  
Instantly, she realized she was being completely ridiculous. The man brought home abandoned animals and treated them as if they were his own children. Why wouldn't he be overjoyed at the thought of having a baby (a human one at that) hanging around?  
  
“Emma?” A very panicked Killian came running into the bedroom, “Sonic isn't in his-” he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and Sonic, acting as if they'd been best friends forever. She looked up to see a small smile forming, “you _do_ like him.” She was smiling back at him, but it didn't take him long to realize she'd been crying. “Love, what's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” she said, leaning against him when he sat next to her.   
  
“You've been crying,” he said softly.  
  
“I know.”   
  
Killian wrapped an arm around her, but he didn't say anything. Emma knew he was just being patient, knowing that she'd talk in her own time. “Do you think Sonic would be opposed to being a big brother?” She finally asked.   
  
“We probably shouldn't introduce another hedgehog...” He said. (She stifled a giggle.) “I know how to take care of one, but I haven't read up on how they react to others, and he seems quite possessive of all of us, so there may be jealousy issues.”  
  
“I don't mean another hedgehog,” she laughed. Before he could launch into his fear of having a larger animal around that could harm his little buddy, she stopped him. “I mean I'm pregnant.”  
  
She could feel his smile when he kissed the top of her head. “Sonic may not approve, but I like that idea very much.”  
  
(Sonic _didn't_ approve at first, but as long as Killian and Emma kept little Liam at bay, he was perfectly happy with his family.)

(And maybe, babies dropped the best snacks.)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Cooking Adventure (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little cooking adventure was requested by @shady199100 !! I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Ew!” Henry walked into the kitchen, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Making grilled cheese,” Killian frowned.  
  
“You mean charred cheese,” Henry grumbled, going over to the stove to turn it off.  “Why would you do that?”  
  
Killian sighed as he helped Henry open the windows to let the smoke out. “It’s your mother’s birthday,” he said, “and I’ve tried several different dishes all week so I could make her a birthday dinner, but they were all utter disasters, and I’m out of time, and I figured even I couldn’t botch grilled cheese-”  
  
“Yeah, botching grilled cheese seems to be one of your talents.” Henry laughed.   
  
“Lad-”

  
“Look,” Henry said, “we can fix this, okay? I mean, I’m not an accomplished chef or anything, but Granny was showing me her new Pinterest the other day, and I think it might be able to help us.”  
  
“What’s a Pinterest?” Killian asked. (There were so many weird things, and even weirder names for things in this realm. He wondered how it was possible to keep up with it all.) Henry didn’t answer. Instead, the lad opted to hop on the computer.   
  
“Can you _not_ hover?” Henry grumbled when Killian stood behind the chair, leaning over to see the screen. Once Killian backed up to an acceptable distance, Henry lectured him about personal space.   
  
“Just show me this bloody Pinterest,” Killian snapped. He apologized when Henry turned to give him a dirty look. After they settled their disagreement, he watched the boy pull up a website full of…well, it looked like nonsense.  
  
Henry, however, clicked a few links, and suddenly, the screen was filled with all sorts of pictures of food. “We should probably stick with something simple,” he said, “how about these pizza things? Mom likes pizza, and these are easy.”  
  
“We lack string cheese, pepperoni, and crescent rolls, lad,” Killian groaned.  
  
“Okay, but look, prep time is like nothing,” Henry stated, “give me the money and I’ll run down to the store really quick.”  
  
“Or, I could drive us to the store,” Killian said.  
  
“You have a mess to clean up,” Henry reminded him, “I’ll print this out, and this other recipe for chocolate cake.”  
  
Killian reluctantly handed Henry cash, (He was pretty sure the boy asked for far more than he actually needed.) and began to clean up the kitchen as he waited. After what seemed like forever, Henry returned, ingredients (and quite the haul of Apollo bars and a box of something he couldn’t quite see) in hand. “I’m assuming I don’t have any change coming?”   
  
“Pepperoni is expensive,” Henry shrugged, though he didn’t even try to hid his smirk. “And just think of this as a fee for my services.” He handed Killian the groceries, then ran for his room.   
  
“Ha. Ha.” Killian rolled his eyes as Henry disappeared into his room with his stash.   
  
When he returned, they got started. The pizza rolls were simple enough. Rolling string cheese and pepperoni into the dough was quick and easy, and with Henry manning the oven, nothing burned. They weren’t anything fancy, but after testing a couple (for science) they decided they were much better than grilled cheese.   
  
Henry was just popping the cake in when Emma came home. “Hey…” she eyed them both, before realizing what was going on. “You didn’t…”  
  
“We love you Emma,” Killian said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the table, “why wouldn’t we do something for your birthday?” He knew she wasn’t really a fan of celebrating, after all those years alone, but he didn’t think she’d be opposed to a quiet evening in.  
  
When she saw the pizza rolls, she smiled. Suddenly, Killian was relieved they’d gone with something fun instead of something fancy.   
  
Emma’s mood had done a complete turnaround by the time the pizza rolls were gone. “This was the best, guys,” she said, kissing them both on the cheek. “I’m completely okay with this kind of birthday.”  
  
“Presents!” Henry exclaimed. Killian’s eyes went wide with shock. He’d been so damned determined to cook something, that he’d forgotten to get a present!  
  
“Really?” Emma laughed as her son took off. She turned to Killian, “you boys really went all out, didn’t you?”  
  
Killian shrugged, and waved it off. “It was fun…” He had to do damage control before Emma discovered he didn’t even get her anything. “Listen-”  
  
“Here you go!” Henry returned, setting two, nicely wrapped boxes in front of his mother. “Open mine first,” he insisted. Killian shot him a look, and the boy grinned from ear to ear.   
  
Bloody hell, did Henry really save his life, or did he just screw him over? Killian watched nervously as Emma opened the first box, complete with all those Apollo bars, Graham crackers, and marshmallows. “Looks like the beginnings of a perfect late night snack,” she said, “maybe later we’ll get the fire pit going?”  
  
“Sounds great,” Henry nodded.  
  
Killian started fidgeting when she got to his present. What had the boy done?  
  
“I see a movie night in our future too,” Emma seemed to like it. He tried not to make it too obvious when he looked to see what it was. (He would have to thank the boy later, and he was pretty certain Henry had already worked out what his fee would be.)  
  
“He mentioned your obsession with a wizard named Marty McFly,” Henry laughed, “so I told him you should watch that.”  
  
“I love it,” she giggled, “and popcorn and hot chocolate to go with it? You two know me all too well.” They started making plans for their movie night, (Henry was insistent on watching all three movies in one night.) and Killian started gathering dishes. “Hey, Emma made a face, “you turned off the oven, right?”  
  
The horrible stench of something burning hit both Henry and Killian at the same time. “The cake!”  
  
All three of them ran to the oven and rescued the charred remains of the cake. “Charcoal,” Emma teased, “my favorite flavor!” It got them laughing, and after the botched cake was properly disposed of, (Killian made sure to double bag the damned thing, and then, moved the trashcan as far away from the house as possible.) they opted to start a fire and have S’mores instead.  
  
Halfway through the second movie, Henry was crashed out in a chocolatey, food coma. Killian chuckled as he looked over at Emma, who seemed to be headed towards dreamland as well. She looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. “Best birthday ever,” she whispered as she snuggled even closer to him before drifting off to sleep.

 


	27. Childhood Sweethearts (cs) 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cs modern childhood best friends-to-lovers AU where Emma is head over heels in love with Killian but doesn't want to risk their friendship over her supposed unrequited love??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For in-spirational

Emma hated watching him stroll up to the apartment after a date. Worse, she hated it when he strolled up the next morning.

Why on earth did she agree to be his roommate? It just made everything so much worse.

“Morning, Swan,” he practically sang as he walked through the door.

Internally, she groaned, but made sure to give him a cheerful sounding good morning. “I’m assuming you’ve already eaten?” She asked, cracking a couple eggs for her omelet. Any time he stayed the night somewhere, his flavor of the week usually fed him.

Why was she so in love with this man?

It had started when they were just kids. Both orphans and social misfits, they gravitated towards each other. (She had been taken in by the Nolan’s, he, by his much older brother, Liam.) By the time high school rolled around, he’d found baseball was his thing. It earned him plenty of friends, and the attention of more girls than she could even keep track of. But he didn’t abandon her, and so, for the most part, she was happy for him.

(She just wished he’d see her as more than a friend.)

“Emma?”

“Hmm?” She shook her thoughts away and saw him looking at her expectantly. Crap, he’d answered her, hadn’t he? “Sorry, I spaced.”

She must have looked terrible, because instantly, he was at her side. “Are you ill?” He asked, bringing his hand up to feel her forehead. She fussed a bit, pulling away from him, but that only seemed to make him more suspicious.

That horrible, nagging voice insisted she tell him, but she couldn’t. He was her best friend. The second he discovered she’d developed feelings for him, he’d bolt. Killian Jones didn’t do long term relationships. Even if he did, it wasn’t like she was his type. Why couldn’t he just go to his damn room and leave her be?

“Let me help you,” he said softly.

“I can cook…”

He chuckled, and took over at the stove. “While you were off in Emma-land, I had informed you that my arse of an older brother kicked me out before I could take advantage of his wife’s hospitality. Which means, I’m quite famished.”

Wait. He went to his brother’s house last night? “I thought you had a date?”

Killian rolled his eyes as he added the cheese and ham Emma had prepared into the eggy goodness. “It was a bloody disaster.”

When did that ever matter to him?

Still, she didn’t comment on his disaster of a date. Instead, she went to the fridge and grabbed more eggs. “So…”

“So…”

She didn’t want to bring up the bad date, because then he’d talk about the good ones, or god forbid, he’d bring up her sad excuse for a love life. The whole reason they’d wound up as roommates was because of yet another failed relationship she’d found herself in. (She tried, she really did, but Walsh just wasn’t Killian.) Less than a month after she moved in with Walsh, she was moving out.

Of course her best friend was there to pick up the pieces.

“Care to join me later as we commiserate?”

Well, she’d only been commiserating for two months, but what the hell? “Sure.”

After a rough day filled with errands and catching up on a little work, Emma found herself planted in front of the television with her roommate. They had worked their way through quite a bit of rum, and it was still fairly early. “Isn’t it a little bad form to get drunk before nine?” She giggled.

“Doesn’t matter, Swan,” He shrugged, “We’re commiserating, tomorrow is Sunday, and that gives us a whole day to recover.”

“Tell me,” she said, “What went wrong on your date?” The booze was making it easier to talk about things she normally just didn’t want to hear about. But the pained expression on his face had her dismissing her question immediately. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“She’s a nice girl,” he said, almost sadly, “But she wanted a relationship…”

“And Killian Jones doesn’t do relationships,” Emma nodded.

“It’s not like that,” he said. He thought for a moment, then spoke again, “I mean…we always had fun when we went out, but last night she said she wanted to be exclusive, and she was looking towards the future, and I realized, I did want a future…I just didn’t want one with her.”

“Tell me you didn’t put it that bluntly,” Emma groaned.

“I was polite,” he rolled his eyes, “But that didn’t stop her from throwing her drink in my face.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re not going to interrogate me?”

“I just did,” she said, “and you answered me. So…I don’t have to slip into ‘bad cop’ mode, and we both go home happy.”

“Hmm…” He nodded, and scooted closer to her, “you’re not curious about the other part?”

Oh…the future part. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Jones.” He was too close, smelled too good, and she was borderline drunk. It was so easy to make a mistake, say or do the wrong thing, and she’d lose her best friend in the process. No one wanted a friend with some silly unrequited love thing going on.

“I already have.” Somehow, he’d managed to completely invade her personal space. All she had to do to kiss him, was close one little gap.

She couldn’t do it. “You’re drunk,” she gave him a gentle shove, wanting some distance, without knocking him over. Before he could corner her again, she retreated to her room, making sure to lock her door. She crumpled into a ball on her bed and started crying. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t fault him for cruelty. There was no way he could have known how she truly felt.

“Emma?” Killian knocked softly, but when she refused to answer, he started jiggling the handle. It was only a matter of time before he-

Dammit.

She sat up and glared at him.“Locking the door meant I wanted you to keep out,” she snapped.

“I’m trying to have an honest to god heart to heart,” he stated, crossing the room, “and you just shut me out.”

“No, you’re drunk, and you’re probably just looking to get laid.” She felt bad for saying it, but she couldn’t think of any other way to get rid of him.

“Is that what you think of me?” He asked. Dammit, he sat down next to her.

“No,” she said weakly, “but please leave.”

He sighed, and she dared to look at him. What she saw wasn’t what she expected. He didn’t look irritated, or annoyed that she wasn’t playing his game, he looked genuinely troubled. “I’m sorry,” he said, “goodnight.” In seconds, she was alone again.

Emma cried herself to sleep.


	28. Childhood sweethearts 2/2 (cs)

Sunday came far too soon, and Emma groaned when she realized her body wouldn’t last if she didn’t go out and find some food. (Plus, she was nursing a less than mild hangover. She needed something to eat, and lots of drugs.) After deciding Killian was probably still sleeping, she made her way out, and into the kitchen.

Immedialtey, she was assaulted by the scent of bacon. Killian had beaten her to the punch. Well, this was going to be awkward.

“Morning, Swan,” he said, sounding quite hungover himself. He looked it too, even with the charming smile plastered on his face. “Thought you could use some breakfast.”

“Thanks…” She mumbled, sitting down as he plopped a plate in front of her. Eggs, bacon, potatoes… Geez, he went all out. And she couldn’t even look him in the eye. She heard him sit down next to her, hell, she could smell that heavenly scent of soap and Killian…wait. How long had he been up? She hadn’t even showered yet! Usually she was the type to beat him to the bathroom so he could have cold water.

“I had a nice, hot shower this morning,” he said cheerfully, (damn mind reader) “did nothing for my head, but I can’t believe I’d forgotten what it felt like to bathe in something that didn’t feel like a heavy snowfall.”

Okay, she giggled at that one, but she still didn’t look up. Her plate was far too interesting.

“I meant it,” he said between bites, “last night.”

Great. She wasn’t even fully conscious, and he wanted to talk. “That you wanted to get laid?” She asked. Immediate regret washed over her. Why did she insist on hurting him with words? Obviously the statement cut him last night, so why did she bring it up again this morning? “I’m sorry.”

“Why on earth would you feel the need to apologize?” He asked. “You’re only stating the truth. Not that I was trying to get laid last night, but…that is my usual endgame…”

“I shouldn’t throw it in your face like that. If you wanna sleep with lots of women, then good for you.” Dammit, the tears were coming now. It didn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around her. She knew he was only trying to comfort her, but it was only making things worse. “Stop…” She mumbled.

“Emma…” God, he was everywhere. She was held tight in his arms, his nose was buried in her neck, fingers toying with her hair. “Why are you so angry with me?”

“I’m not,” she sobbed. Her head had gone from mild headache to throbbing in pain.

“Talk to me,” he said softly, “please?”

“I hate it,” she said, “how you always looked past me, and ran straight for other girls.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked.

Emma twisted out of his hold, and sat back. “Really?” She swiped at the trails of tears on her cheeks. “What would you have done? No guy wants their best friend falling for him.”

“What would I have done?” He laughed, and it irritated her that he could find humor in the situation. Then, he was surging forward and kissing her. What the hell?

If she wasn’t confused before, she was beyond the feeling now. She pushed him back, despite the fact that it was the last thing she wanted to do. “Killian-”

“You never let me finish last night,” he reminded her.

“We were drunk,” she explained. And really close to doing something stupid, she left out. Her stomach growled, and she turned her focus back to her plate.

“Eat,” he chuckled, “and I’ll talk.”

Emma picked at her food while he talked about his date. Ariel was a woman he’d been seeing now and then. Emma had met her a couple times. Killian was right, she was nice. The date he was describing didn’t sound too bad either. Even though she knew it ended in disaster, it still hurt to hear about it.

“She wanted to be exclusive,” he sighed, and the memories of last night’s conversation started flooding her mind. “She was droning on and on about the future, and every time she said that damned word, all I could think about was you.”

It was the last thing she expected to hear, and her quick inhale had her choking on her food. Killian gave her back a couple good whacks before knocking it loose. (Well that was classy.) “What?” She finally managed to croak out.

“Do you know how much I hated it?” He turned her own words on her, that bastard, “when we went our separate ways after high school? Then when you called and cried about your arse of a boyfriend?”

Emma frowned and nodded, “you helped me gather the strength I needed to dump him…”

“Aye,” he said, “and then, we both came back, ready to start our lives. Then you met Walsh, and… I wanted to be happy for you, Emma, but I hated it, hated him.”

“Then you picked up the pieces again,” she whispered.

“But I knew you only saw me as a friend…at least…that’s what I thought. Bloody hell, Emma, the only reason I haven’t been in a lasting relationship, is because no one has ever been able to compare to you.”

She dared to face him again, looking for the lie. Not that she felt her best friend would lie to her out of cruelty, but did he really expect her to believe he’d pined for her as she did for him? No, he had to be sparing her feelings…

“Will you stop that?” He was laughing again. “I know you’re trying to use that super power of yours, and I know it’s frustrating you. You’re so determined to find a lie, and you’re terrified, because you can only see truth.”

He wasn’t wrong about that. “How long?” She asked, still not quite sure what to believe.

“We were twelve,” he said, “you remember, right? That ridiculous New Year’s Eve party Liam threw?”

“The one he threw every year?” Emma smiled. Liam went all out for the holidays.

“Aye,” he nodded, “but this one in particular…do you remember me stealing the champagne?”

“Vaguely…” She groaned. “That was a nightmare. I still don’t know how we didn’t get caught. Or worse…” She was well aware now that her first taste of alcohol could have killed her. She was a bitty thing back then, and she and Killian has polished the bottle off.

“I covered for you,” he shrugged, “and I held your hair back when you puked it all back up. I’m sure they knew on some level…you know how guardians are.” He got quiet for a moment, the sighed, “you don’t remember kissing me, do you?”

“Please tell me I did that before I puked.” No, she definitely didn’t remember kissing him.

“Before,” he assured her, “it was nothing more than a peck, but I still counted it as my first. And then, we never spoke of it again. I thought it was because you regretted it…”

“Why did I kiss you?” She asked. Wow, and she had always believed her first kiss came years later, when she found herself in an awkward lip lock with Graham Humbert.

“It was midnight.”

Oh. Duh.

“We were both pretty gone…” He said.

“I remember the hangover.” It was pretty hard to forget that part. What hurt though, was that he’d been carrying a torch for so long. “God, Killian, I’m sorry…”

“For what?” He shrugged, “not only were we drunk, we were twelve. I convinced myself it was some puppy love, schoolyard crush. I had no idea you felt the same.”

“I didn’t…not at that point anyway,” she said, “I mean, for me, it was some little crush. I didn’t realize it was anything more until we were a little older. Remember Graham?”

“How could I forget?” He growled.

“It hurt,” she said, “when I found out he was seeing Regina behind my back…” It wasn’t her fondest memory, discovering her wonderful boyfriend had been cheating on her. (Not so wonderful after that.) But there was one thing about the memory that made her smile. “You held me while I cried,” she said, “even when it looked like I might never stop.”

“I remember,” he nodded, “you cried for days on end.”

“Then you punched Graham for me,” she giggled. “You didn’t have to, but you did. Back then, I thought you were just being a good friend. I didn’t realize there was more to it than that…”

“Just a bit.” God, the sheepish, lopsided little grin he gave her was making her melt.

“You’d come to my rescue so many times,” she whispered, “but that day…that was the day I know I fell in love with you.” She didn’t mention how her heart broke when he started dating Milah, or how it killed her every time she saw him revel in the attention of other girls. He was still smiling at her, and she really couldn’t help but smile back. “Now what?” She asked.

“Now,” he cupped her cheek and thumbed at the stray tears that fell, “now, we make up for lost time.”

Emma didn’t push him away this time.


	29. Mutual Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me I don’t know how to act around you now.” @shady199100
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! :-D

 

What was there to say about Killian Jones? The more Emma thought about it, the fewer good things she had to say. Sure, the guy was a hard worker, had a way with words, and was hot as hell.   
  
He got things done, and that was one of the things Emma appreciated, especially when it came to crunch time.   
  
He was also an obnoxious flirt. Most of the women fawned over him, and as much as he seemed to enjoy that, he also seemed to enjoy pestering Emma. She was the only one who rolled her eyes when he laid the charm on thick.  
  
They had a fairly volatile working relationship. 

So when he confessed his love for her at the office Christmas party...she was a little confused. 

Okay, back up. Maybe she was just as drunk as he was, and maybe they had found a dark corner, and maybe they were in the middle of a heated make out session, (which was very likely headed towards a quick romp) because, even though she hated him, she couldn't deny that he was hot.   
  
But a one night stand with an annoying coworker, and said coworker confessing their undying love...those were two different situations. One guess on which situation was the one she didn't want to deal with.   
  
Why did he feel the need to ruin a good thing with stupid words?  
  
Monday morning, she avoided him like the plague, which was difficult, seeing as they had a joint project to get through. (And their office building wasn't huge...) She wasn't sure how much he remembered from the party, (did he recall his words? Or chasing after her as she ran to the parking lot?) but she was almost certain she'd never forget the look on his face when she sped off into the night.   
  
It was such a broken, pained expression.   
  
“It's funny,” that melodic, British accent seemed to fill the room as he leaned over her cubicle wall, “we work in the same office, but it's after one, and this is the first time I've seen you all day.”  
  
“Been busy,” she said, looking at him, but trying her best not to make full on eye contact. He was smiling, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.   
  
“Not many places to hide around here, Swan,” he said, “but I got your message. I'll email you my portion of the presentation in an hour or so. Have a good one, love.” Just as quickly as he’d appeared, he was gone.   
  
Emma's heart clenched at his parting words. Sure, he called her “love” all the time, but this felt more like a hint. He was letting her know he remembered...or worse...he was confirming that he meant it.  
  
What the hell? Of course he didn't mean it! Things had been heated, and neither had said much of anything coherent. No, he just strung together three words, because all his blood had left his brain, leaving it unable to function.   
  
Only, that's not what it felt like.  
  
With a groan, she got up and made her way to his desk. He looked genuinely surprised when she stood in front of him. Before he could speak though, she crossed her arms, and gave him a glare. He shut his mouth immediately.   
  
“We hate each other, right?” She asked, “I mean, you like to piss me off, and I respond with a smart ass remark. It's how we work. Am I wrong?”  
  
“You're not entirely wrong,” he said.   
  
“Okay...” She gestured for him to continue, but he looked hesitant.   
  
“Listen, Swan,” he sighed, and turned back towards his computer, “just forget it.”  
  
Now it was so much more than morbid curiosity. Now, it was clear that he'd meant it...at least on some level. “No.” When he turned to face her again, he looked both pained and confused. “Look, I know I freaked out and took off, but can you blame me? You dropped a huge bombshell there.”  
  
“Let's not have this discussion here,” he lowered his voice, and gave a nod in the direction of Ruby's cubicle. Emma stifled a laugh when she heard her gossip of a friend huff in annoyance.  
  
“Fine,” she's agreed.   
  
Two minutes later, they were in the damn supply closet. (Of course.)  
  
“I'm pretty sure there are other places we can find some privacy-”  
  
“Not with Ruby roaming about,” he informed her. Well, he had a point.   
  
“So, what did you want to tell me?” Suddenly, the closet seemed a lot smaller than it really was. She needed him to say his piece before she did something stupid. (Again.)  
  
“Is it really such a horrible thought?” He asked, “do you really hate me so much, that the idea of me loving you is so revolting?”  
  
“But you hate me too,” she said weakly. At least, he seemed to enjoy making her miserable. Now that she thought about it though, the word “hate” had never been thrown her way.   
  
“I don't,” he said, “I never have. At first, irritating you was a game. But it didn't take long for me to realize how much I admired you.”  
  
“What?” Well that was unexpected.   
  
“Emma, you have always expected more out of me than anyone else. I know I can get just about anything out of anyone in this office with just a smile. But that never worked with you. You've challenged me more than I care to admit, and it's a bloody breath of fresh air.” He ducked his head down a bit, and she could see his cheeks turning red. Was the arrogant Killian Jones not as bold as he pretended to be? “Yes, we fight, I do things to intentionally rile you up. I find it...cute...when you get pissed off when I flirt with you. But I don't do any of it because I hate you, or out of any ill will...”  
  
“I may have fantasized about hiding your body in that metal foundry across the street...” She admitted with a little guilt. Not that she'd really do it, but some days, he just deserved a good punch.   
  
When his eyes met here again, he had a ridiculous grin on his face, “so you _have_ fantasized about me.”  
  
She couldn't help it, her stomach started doing little flip flops.   
  
“I've spent the last two years falling madly in love with you,” he said, “I didn't mean to, but, I did. I'm sorry I sprung it on you the way I did, but you were kissing me, and part of me just hoped that you felt the same.”  
  
“I was drunk,” she said, wincing a little when his face fell. “Killian, that doesn't mean I hate you.”   
  
“But you don't like me,” he sighed, “that's fine, Swan. I understand, and it's okay.”  
  
But it wasn't okay. It wasn't okay, because he was pouring out his heart and soul, and she could admit the truth. “When you first started working here, you annoyed the hell out of me. But, I have to admit, this mutual hatred thing has turned into...I don't know...something to look forward to.” She laughed when he quirked his eyebrow, clearly confused. “I mean, I don't think I ever really hated you. Really, this little thing we've had going on for the past couple years has made work kind of fun. Yes, you're obnoxious, arrogant, and can sweet talk your way out of anything, but you're also driven, smart, and...even kind of nice sometimes.”   
  
“I'm glad you don't hate me.”   
  
“I can't lie and say I love you either,” she said, “it just doesn't work that way for me. But like? I can do like...”  
  
His eyes lit up, and a smile started forming again. “I'm not saying we should run off and get married. Just...give me a chance?”  
  
“I can do that,” she agreed, “if you can be patient.”  
  
“I've got all the time in the world,” he assured her.   
  
There were so many things to work out, but Emma decided that right now, she would just live in the moment. She smiled when Killian took her hand and pulled her into his arms. “Just so you know,” she warned, “supply closet meetings can't be a regular thing.”  
  
“Agreed.” He rested his forehead against hers, and for a moment, it looked like he might say something more, but something changed his mind, and he was kissing her instead. (Okay, that she could get used to...) It wasn't the same as their lust fueled make out session at the party, but it was no less passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair. All too soon, he pulled away, but she could tell he was just as reluctant as she was to separate. “We might not want to get caught making out in the supply closet.”  
  
“Probably not,” she giggled. “So, when do you want to get started on that chance?”  
  
He took her on their first date that night.   
  
Six months later, she moved in.   
  
A year after that, they left the advertising agency they worked for, and started their own company. (It didn't take long for their joint effort to take off. They truly did work well together.)  
  
It wasn't long after their company launched that they got married, and just over a year later, they were welcoming their son into the world.   
  
(She may have regressed and expressed her hatred for him during childbirth, but he just laughed and held her hand anyway.)

 


	30. Booby Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR” @ilovemesomekillianjones
> 
> I hope you like it! A little shout out to the flowers for inspiring the…surprise at the end. ;)

 

“EMMA SWAN!” Killian was not a happy man. She could hear it in his voice as he continued to rant and curse and kick things around.   
  
Emma however, giggled as she descended the stairs to see her love. Covered in glitter. He didn’t look amused in the slightest, but she couldn’t help herself. “They call that stuff the herpes of the craft world,” she commented. 

“Why the bloody hell is it in with the presents?” He snarled. She laughed when he shook his head to be rid of the glitter. Quite a bit fell, but he still had enough sparkly bits in his hair to last a lifetime. (That wasn’t counting the stuff that was stuck to his face and beard.) “Better yet, why was it wrapped like a present, and why did it explode on me?” His clothes looked full of glitter too, and she wondered how much of it had gotten underneath said clothes.   
  
“I have a question for _you,_ ” she countered, “how come you kept opening the packages when the first one exploded?” From the look of it, he had gotten into all of the traps she’d set out.   
  
“You did this on purpose!” There was the accusation she was waiting for. “You booby trapped the presents!”  
  
“YES! I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS!” She was in a fit of hysterics as she watched him continue to fight with the glitter.   
  
“WHY?”  
  
“BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR!”  
  
She watched him for a second, his anger subsiding. “You knew?”  
  
“Of course I knew,” she said, “I mean, come on Killian, you make it pretty obvious. Really, you’re worse than a child.” The first Christmas they’d spent together, she noticed he didn’t act all too surprised with his gifts. Each Christmas after, she noticed he would stop dropping hints after she did her shopping. Last year, she inspected her haul, and noticed the packages she’d spent hours wrapping had been carefully tampered with. Killian Jones had been peeking at his presents all along!  
  
“This is still new to me,” he informed her, “and Henry taught me the trick.” Of course her son would teach Captain Hook how to be a sneaky bastard when it came to Christmas. “I can’t help it, love, I get excited about Christmas and birthdays. Surely you can understand that after being alone for so long, things like this…”  
  
“Become important.”  
  
“And Henry insisted that peeking at presents was a tradition.”  
  
“It is,” she smiled, “but God, Killian, I just wanted to surprise you for once!”  
  
“This,” he chuckled as he waved his arms around, (glitter flying everywhere as he moved) “this was a surprise.”  
  
“I looked up how to do a glitter bomb on YouTube,” she admitted, “and got a little carried away.”

“Carried away? That’s quite the understatement, darling.” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Captain Sparkles.” She kicked the now crushed boxes back into the closet and shut the door. She could vacuum later. “And don’t even think about looking for the real presents.”  
  
He grumbled something as they made their way up the stairs. (A trail of glitter following closely behind him.)  
  
A couple hours (and a good, long shower later) didn’t seem to get all of the glitter. As he settled down for bed, Emma noticed more little bits of the stuff falling onto the pillow. He seemed irritated, but she assured him that a few more showers would get the stuff out. There were more giggles when she snuggled up to him and realized that not only had the stuff gotten stuck on his head, the colorful stuff from hell was still clinging for dear life to his beard. Not to mention, a healthy dose had indeed made its way under his clothes, and his body was practically dusted with it.   
  
“You’re so pretty,” she teased.   
  
“That’s nothing, Swan,” he looked both amused and irritated. “You should see how much of that stuff got into my boxers.” He frowned, “I don’t understand your earlier reference though…why is it the herpes of the craft world?”  
  
“It just means that once you’ve got it, there’s no getting rid of it.”  
  
“You said a couple more showers-”  
  
“I lied,” she gave a little shrug. “It’s highly possible, you’ll find some still in your hair next Christmas.”  
  
He shot up, and turned on the light, clearly irritated again. (More glitter went flying. She tried really hard not to laugh.) “You mean to tell me I’m going to have sparkly balls for the rest of my bloody life?”   
  
“How much got into your boxers?” She asked. It took her a minute to compose herself, after being jostled by his need to sit up quickly.   
  
“I’d say a handful,” he said, “at least, that’s what I was able to wash off without permanently damaging anything down there.”  
  
“Let’s see,” she reached for his waistband, but her hand was instantly batted away. “Come on, Killian…don’t be a baby.”  
  
“Leave my sparkly balls alone,” he grumbled.   
  
“Let’s just see the damage,” she said.   
  
“The second that stuff got wet, it clung to my skin like glue,” he complained, “among other issues glitter seems to have with hair…” He finally relented, and let Emma take a peek. When the giggles started again, he growled, and batted her hand away again. “It’s not funny!”   
  
“No,” she agreed, “it’s hilarious. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, you’re going to be flying solo for awhile.”  
  
“What the bloody hell does that mean?” He crossed his arms, and pouted like a child who was in time out.   
  
“It means, there is no way I’m having sex with you and your glitter balls,” she said, “I’m not risking getting that stuff stuck to me.” Before he could complain or protest, she added, “maybe next year, you won’t mess with the presents.” She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, then settled back under the covers. “Night, Killian.”  
  
He grumbled something that she didn’t quite catch, but she figured it was a goodnight, as he turned off the light and laid back down.

Killian was probably going to be in a bad mood for some time after this one.

 


	31. My Last Name (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understand Emma is an independent woman and I love that about her and when CS get married (hopefully soon :D) maybe she'll keep her last name or they'll hyphenate. But, I don't know I like those fics where she changes it to Jones because her parents never got the chance to give her a last name and Swan comes from people that gave her back. So I'd like a fic where they discuss her taking Killian's name because she's finally a part of something!?
> 
> Hi Nonnie! Hope you like this little one shot full of love! <3

  
“What’s all this, love?” Killian sat next to her at the kitchen table and sifted through the paperwork scattered in front of her. Every freaking government agency seemed to enjoy making name changes an incredibly painful process.

“We’re getting married next week,” she reminded him, not looking up as she continued working on her form from the DMV, “and I just wanted a head start.” The plan was to get everything filled out, and then, all she would have to do was send it all in with a copy of their marriage certificate before they ran off on their honeymoon. (The fact that Killian, and various other citizens didn’t technically exist in this land had been long since taken care of by Regina. Emma still wasn’t clear on the legality of it all, but it worked, and they could actually leave town and fly places without raising suspicion, so she didn’t ask.)

“Everything requires so much paperwork in this realm,” he mused, selecting a particularly obnoxious form from the social security office. “Back in my day, you didn’t need to bother with all these forms…” He trailed off as he looked over the paper, then she felt his gaze fall back on her. “You’re taking my name?”

Emma stopped what she was doing and looked at him, “we’re getting married,” she said again, as casually as possible. They hadn’t exactly discussed it, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she wanted it. “Unless…you’ve got an objection?”

“Of course not,” he said. She could tell by the look in his eyes that there was no objection at all, (not that she expected one, but one could never know for sure with these things.) just curiosity, and a hint of a smile that said he very much liked this idea. “It just wasn’t something I expected.”  
Of course he didn’t.

“Yeah, well…” She smirked, and gave a little shrug, still trying to play it off as no big deal. They were getting married. Why shouldn’t she change her name?

“What is it?” He set down the paper in his hand, and took the pen from hers. She knew he wouldn’t force her to talk if she didn’t want to, but the way he took her hand in his said everything he didn’t put into words. It was a jumble of love, worry, happiness, and fear.

“My name came from a family that gave me away,” she mumbled. The tears were coming, she could feel them, as well as the huge lump that was forming in her throat. Killian didn’t say a word, just squeezed her hand a little, letting her know that he was ready to listen if she wanted to continue. (And if she didn’t, he wouldn’t make her.) “I was put into a magical wardrobe as a baby,” she said as she found her voice, “and I get it. My parents did what they thought was best, and I’ve made my peace with that. But because of that, I’ve never really been…” she thought about it before she said it, “a part of something. Especially something that was just my own.”

She shared her parents with Neal, Henry, with Regina. Killian was hers, and she was his, and this something they’d built together was theirs. “I didn’t get a last name from my parents, I didn’t even grow up knowing them. I was already an adult when we found each other, and by then, I had a name that reminded me of rejection, and memories of a lifetime of disappointments.”

He didn’t look at her with pity, because there was nothing to feel sorry for. No, Killian understood exactly how she felt, because he’d been there too. “I like having something just our own,” he agreed.

(She didn’t get all giddy when her shiny new driver’s license, complete with her brand new name, came in the mail a few weeks later. Not at all.)


	32. Singing in the Rain (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely @annytecture
> 
> Somehow, this only wound up on tumblr. I had to remedy that!

Emma could see Killian rolling his eyes when she glanced at him, and she heard every loud, exaggerated sigh he let out. “I don’t do this when you pick the movie,” she poked him in the side.

“Sorry love,” he said, “I just find it unbelievable. No one does this in real life. This man,” he gestured towards the screen, “wants me to believe singing and  dancing around in a storm is a normal thing?”

“It’s supposed to be fun.”

“I don’t understand.”

The man spent centuries chasing a crocodile, but he couldn’t understand the value of a good musical? Go figure. “It’s entertainment,” she explained, “and this one is a classic.”

“If you say so, Swan,” he shrugged in defeat, but she could tell the wheels in his head were turning.

After the movie ended, she stood up, giving him a funny look when he didn’t follow suit. “You’re not coming?”

“Not tired yet,” he shrugged, “I’ll join you shortly.”

Shortly never happened, she realized, when she came out the next morning to find him curled up on the couch, the title screen from “Singing in the Rain” still playing on the tv. She turned it off, then left him be as she got ready for work. Before heading out, she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

He didn’t budge.

Careful not to wake him, she pulled the blanket up around him, and tucked him in before she left.

All day, Emma wondered what had gotten into her pirate. It just wasn’t like him to leave the television on and sleep on the couch. He wasn’t mad about the movie, was he? No, that wasn’t like him either. He’d complain and make jokes, but he wouldn’t throw a temper tantrum when the real point was to just relax together.

Something else was up.

It bothered her all day, so when it was time to go home, she waved goodbye to her father, and rushed out of the station.

The weather was starting to turn from cold, to cold and rainy, so when Emma entered the house and found it empty, she started to worry. Killian hadn’t called or anything all day, and now he was gone, and it was all her-

**Stop freaking out, and go upstairs, Swan.**

How did he know? (Dumb question.He _always_ knew.)

With a shrug, she made her way upstairs, finding it just as empty as the rest of the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the bedroom either. What kind of game was he playing?

_Okay, I’m here…where are you?_

**Balcony.**

The balcony, she discovered, was empty too. Not to mention, it was cold, and judging by the clouds in the sky, the rain was probably going to arrive sooner, rather than later. Slightly annoyed, she zipped up her coat. Ten minutes, she’d give him ten minutes to…do whatever it was he was planning to do.

 _Life was a song_  
You came along  
I’ve laid awake the whole night through

The voice was coming from the yard, but it was too dark to see. She tried to find her wayward boyfriend, who was the owner of said voice. (And oh god, what a voice he had. He didn’t burst out into song often, but she just loved it when he did.)

 _If I ever dared_  
To think you cared  
This is what I’d say to you:

Suddenly, there was light, and it illuminated one, Killian Jones. Wow. He went all out. Sound system, spotlights, and probably a noise complaint from the neighbors, but she couldn’t be bothered about that last one. Let them gripe. Emma was determined to enjoy this. With a smile, she leaned over the railing, as he continued his serenade.

 _You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one  
You’re like a plaintive melody_  
 _That never lets me free_  
But I’m content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you  
Just for me

Just when she thought he was done, she heard some rustling, and a ladder appeared. He had help, that punk! The grin on his face was a mile wide as he climbed up to her. There was no way she wasn’t blushing. When he finally reached her, she heard the sound system turn off, and oh god, his assistant moved the spotlight. Her neighbors were going to be less irritated, and more intrigued now.

Killian leaned in and kissed her cheek before softly singing the rest of the song in her ear.

 _But I’m content_  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you  
Just for me

“You owe me fifty bucks, pirate!” She heard Leroy shout. Killian chuckled as he pulled back a little. She knew it was partly because he wanted to see her reaction, and partly because he was probably getting ready to shout at Leroy.

“Check your glove compartment, dwarf!” He called back. Leroy didn’t waste any time gathering his equipment and getting lost quickly.

Emma was dumbfounded. “You hired Leroy to help you put this together?”

“Aye,” he nodded, “among other things… It was quite the production, Swan.”

It hit her like a ton of bricks. He’d fallen asleep on the couch because he was up all night studying the damn movie for her! Whatever possessed him to turn it into his own little serenade, she couldn’t be sure, but it was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done. (And maybe she went a little weak in the knees. Not that she’d ever admit that…) Careful of his not so stable perch on the ladder, she pulled him in for a much deserved kiss.

Killian seemed a little surprised at first when she kissed him, (maybe he wasn’t really sure how she’d react to the gesture?) but it didn’t take him long at all to get over the shock and catch up.

That was when the skies opened up, and the rain came down in buckets without warning.  “Bloody hell,” he grumbled with a little laugh.

“Come on. Let’s get you on solid ground.” She helped him get onto the balcony safely, then started worrying about the ladder.

“I don’t think either one of us wants to deal with that in this storm,” he said, “it’ll be fine. If not, I’ll buy him a new one.”

“It’s raining,” she giggled as he took her in his arms, “and you’re soaking wet.” Not that she was complaining. The man was hot, even when waterlogged. Hair all plastered down from the rainfall, droplets sliding over his skin, and the way his clothes clung to that perfect body of his…

“As are you,” he said, pulling her from her thoughts. “Perhaps we should go inside before we catch cold?”

“You mean you don’t feel like dancing?” She teased.

“I feel like many things right now, love,” he grinned, “a better awning over this balcony, a roaring fire, a bit of rum-”

“How about a warm shower, and then, we mess up the bed?”

“Well now,” he raised an eyebrow, “perhaps this Mister Kelly was on to something  after all…”

“He’s got nothing on you,” she insisted, “now, how about we get started on act two?”

“As you wish,” he smirked.


	33. She's in Love with the Boy (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off those pics of David and Liam standing with their arms crossed, and a very overprotective Papa look on their faces. 
> 
> AU

 

Liam has raised Killian since their mother passed. He was kind of a bad boy, always getting into trouble, but he has a good heart. (And is crazy in love with the Sheriff’s daughter. The same sheriff who may have put him in a holding cell once or twice.)

Emma Nolan is Sheriff Nolan’s headstrong teenage daughter, and she has a soft spot for one Killian Jones. (Much to her father’s dismay.)

Neither Liam, nor David approve of this relationship, but they learn early on, that their teens will find a way to be together, so the two men try their best to keep things under control. (They also attempt to be cordial to one another, but often come to blows.)

One night, after his daughter’s missed curfew, (again) David pounds on the door to the Jones residence. When Liam answers, he immediately starts in: “your bad news brother has no respect for anyone! Emma’s curfew is non-negotiable! If I find him, I’m throwing him in a holding cell for the night!”

Of course this angers Liam. Killian didn’t break any laws, and he was certain dropping a date off a few minutes late is _not_ a chargeable offense. “Why is it always his fault? Perhaps your trollop of a daughter is the one tempting him to break your ridiculously strict curfew!”

“Trollop? Who the hell even says that anymore?” David shakes his fists, ready to punch, “and who do you think you are, calling her such things? You take that back!”

Mary Margaret searches for his husband, not surprised to find him arguing with Liam. (They argue just about every time Emma and Killian are out and about together. Honestly? She likes the boy. He seems to ground Emma, and Emma seems to bring out the best in him.)

“Boys!” She shouts, “instead of placing blame, why don’t we find the kids? I bet they’re down at the pier.” (They were always at the pier.)

The trio rushes down to the pier, but the kids aren’t there. They’re in the parking lot. Emma is sitting on the hood of Killian’s car, and she’s bundled under a ton of blankets, and she’s soaking wet. They’re _both_ soaking wet.

Emma is sobbing uncontrollably, and they can hear Killian trying to comfort her.

“It’s okay, love,” he says after she worries about their tardiness, “I’ll tell your father it was all my fault.”

“Emma?” Mary Margaret approaches them, and the teens startle.

“It’s all my fault,” Killian is quick to explain, but he’s interrupted by Emma.

“It’s not your fault I tripped over my own two feet and fell off the pier,” she states. Both David and Liam are relieved that the waters are calm, and the area wasn’t as rocky as other parts of the beach. “Killian jumped in after me,” she continues.

“I would have called…” He looks at the ground and shuffles his feet, “but I jumped right in after her, and my phone doesn’t work too well when it’s water logged…”

Everyone’s shocked when David wraps his arms around Killian, and pulls him into a big bear hug. “There’s no lifeguard…” Killian wheezes as the life is being hugged out of him, “I couldn’t just throw the lifesaver and hope for the best-”

They take the kids to the Jones’, and Liam brings them dry clothes and warm blankets. Emma giggles, because Killian’s pajamas are much too big for her, but super cozy. The teens cuddle up on the couch by the fire, and the adults gather in the kitchen. (Mary Margaret peeks into the living room now and then as Liam serves up coffee.)

“Clearly, I was wrong,” David says, “as troublesome as Killian may be at times, he’s…good for Emma.” Not only did the boy rescue her, but he was willing to take all the blame for their missed curfew. “I’m sorry for being such a pain.”

“And I’m sorry,” Liam said, “for the things I said about Emma.” He’s never seen such dedication from his brother before. “She’s obviously a positive influence for him.” He looks over his shoulder at the couple who have long since fallen asleep, “and I can see she isn’t a means of rebellion. He truly loves her.”

“Just make sure he has her home before nine from here on out,” David teases. He makes a face when his wife elbows him, and they all share a laugh when he changes his mind, “fine, ten.”

(When Emma and Killian get married seven years later, David and Liam couldn’t be happier.)


	34. Follower Appreciation Fic #1 Captain Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xhookswenchx follower appreciation fic #1 - for ilovemesomekillianjones
> 
> Captain Charming #23: “We need to rent a room for our party.”
> 
> Note: For the most part, these ficlets are unbeta’d. All mistakes, are of course, my own!

 

David frowned as he looked over the expenses. Killian, oblivious as ever to the concept of personal space, hovered over the Prince as he scrolled through the spreadsheet.

“Back off, Hook,” David grumbled, “I said I was paying, so you don’t need to do anything else after you give me those receipts.”

“I was merely checking to see if there’s anything Swan and I have forgotten,” Killian protested, “and I still insist on paying you back. Emma too. We can afford a simple wedding, mate.”

David wouldn’t hear of it. “It’s tradition,” he explained, “the bride’s family takes care of this stuff. Really. It’s what being father of the bride is all about.” (He added that last part with a chuckle.) But in reality, it was so much more than that. His eldest child, his only daughter, was getting married. He hadn’t been there for anything, and had missed out on so much of her life, that he was adamant that he be here for this. He was also determined to do everything within his power to make sure his baby girl got the wedding she wanted, and deserved.

That meant, as father of the bride, he needed to pony up.

Not that ponying up was going to put him in debt, (and he wouldn’t complain even if it did) Killian and Emma were fairly frugal about everything, and had opted for a smaller, more intimate wedding, rather than a royal circus.

“Mate,” Killian interrupted his thoughts, and for a second, David thought he was going to continue the money argument, but suddenly, there was a hook tapping at the screen. “Right there,” the pirate continued, “the tab next to ‘reception’ that says ‘party.’ Isn’t the reception the party?”

“No,” David laughed, “that’s different.” He clicked over to the party tab, and within seconds, his laugh turned into a frustrated groan. “We need to rent a room for our party!”

“We did,” Killian insisted, his frustration apparent, “and we’ve paid the caterer too.”

“It’s not for the reception,” David sighed, “It’s for your bachelor party.  I have everything set, but apparently, I forgot the hotel room!” After Regina fixed the town line problem, David had convinced Robin that they needed to have a guys’ weekend before the big day. None of them had been to Vegas, but David kept seeing the commercials, and hearing the stories of fun to be had, and decided that would be the place to go.

“Bachelor party?” Killian asked.

“Yeah,” David nodded, “kind of like one final blowout before you tie yourself down.”

“I’m sorry, mate…” Killian sighed, “but isn’t the whole reason people get married because they’re in love and want to tie themselves down?”

“It’s just another tradition,” David informed him, “Robin and I will take you to Vegas, we’ll get you drunk, if that’s even possible, and we’ll just have a good time.” A thought crossed his mind that had him spinning around in his chair, and the pirate backing up a few steps. “But for the record, strippers are absolutely off limits.”

That annoying smirk crossed Killian’s face, and David wanted to just punch him. “If you have to warn me of strippers, then I can only assume these parties are made for shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans, yes,” David nodded, “But let’s try to stay away from anything that would make our women want to murder us?”

“As you wish.”

(Yeah, David still wanted to punch him.)


	35. Follower Appreciation Fic #2 Captain Cobra Swan (And Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For imhookedonaswan at tumblr
> 
> Thank you so very much! Honestly, it took me far too long to realize that “onesie” was not like a literal adult sized piece of baby clothing. (Though, I’m certain they’re out there.)
> 
> So without further ado, here is the Swan-Jones Family, on a lazy weekend morning. 
> 
> There’s still time to send in your prompts as well! This is an ongoing appreciation, until I y’know, decide I’m burned out. :)
> 
> Follower Appreciation Fic #2: “I want to buy a onesie… but know it won’t suit me.”

  


Emma walked downstairs, still bundled up in her cozy pajamas. (The weather had yet to turn favorable, and as it turned out, heating a huge house took forever. So, warm, fluffy pajamas were the norm around here.) When she reached the living room, she found a frustrated pirate sitting at the computer, and an amused son standing behind him.

“What’s going on, guys?” She asked, trying to read the room.

“I made you coffee, love,” Killian said, eyes never leaving the screen, “should be hot still.”

Confused as to why neither had answered her question, she frowned, and contemplated asking again, but decided instead to go to the kitchen to get her morning caffeine. 

As she poured the coffee into her mug, she heard Henry exclaim, “that one!” But she still wasn’t sure what exactly it was that had their attention. Quietly, she made her way back to the living room and joined her boys at the computer. That’s when she saw it. Captain Hook, the most feared pirate to have ever set sail, was looking at-

“Pajamas?” She stifled a laugh when her very annoyed boyfriend grumbled something under his breath.

 

“For the pajama party next weekend,” Henry reminded her. “You know, the one Roland insisted we all attend? For his birthday?”

“I want to buy a onesie…” Killian mused, completely ignoring them as he continued to scroll through the pages, “but know it won’t suit me.”

 

This sent Henry into a fit of laughter, and Emma couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped.

“You all have them!” Killian argued, “and I can’t very well show up to a child’s party in what I usually wear to bed.” He looked up at Emma and gave her a flirtatious wink. Henry made a gagging noise, and ran off, likely to bleach his brain.

 

“Way to traumatize the teenager,” Emma said, giving Killian a playful shove. “Look, just find any pajamas. Stylish or not, it’s a kid’s party. We’re just going to hang out, watch movies, eat junk food, and stay up way too late. No one is really going to care what you’re wearing, as long as you’re wearing something.”

Killian shrugged, and went back to browsing. Emma couldn’t understand what made a kid’s birthday party so important to him. After watching him look some more, she realized it didn’t really matter why it was important, just that it was. “I have an idea,” she said, squeezing herself onto the chair with him, “if you want to be Roland’s hero, I know just the store.”

One week later, Killian stepped into the Mayor’s mansion, and was met with tons of laughter.

 

“Hey Captain America!” David teased, gesturing towards Killian’s star spangled onesie. Emma quickly joined him, slipping his forgotten shield over his hook. He felt murderous when that action triggered more laughter. (Never mind the fact that everyone else was in a ridiculous pair of pajamas as well. No, they just wanted to make him miserable.)

That was when one, curly haired little boy came running around the corner, colliding with the red, white, and blue pirate. Killian caught Roland before the lad hit the floor, and lifted him up. Instantly, Roland’s eyes lit up, “You dressed up like Cap!” He exclaimed. Then, he lifted up the little toy hammer he had clutched in his hand. “I’m Thor!”

 

“So you are,” Killian grinned.

Suddenly, all the teasing didn’t matter anymore, and something good _finally_ came out of Emma’s thing for Captain America.


	36. Joyriding: Captain Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated “H” for Hi-jinks.
> 
> I had to write this after our filming experience on Tuesday. Just seeing these two dorks goofing off in the car was enough to inspire me. So, just a silly little fic of our favorite boys getting into trouble. (I may have added in a nod to Josh’s stellar parking skills…)
> 
> I was waiting for Captain Charming Friday (I missed it due to being on the road) but opted to post today, because @gusenitsaa said NOOOOOW. 
> 
> (This was actually supposed to be BEFORE "Nice Butt, Captain" but I somehow didn't post it on AO3!)

 

“Come on, Dave. Do it. You know you want to.”

David rolled his eyes as Killian continued to goad him into…well…trouble. There were so many reasons he shouldn’t be listening to his almost-son-in-law, but the pirate had a great point.

He _really_ wanted to do it.

Still, he _really_ shouldn’t. 

“What would it look like?” he asked, “if the Sheriff stole a car?”

Killian grumbled, and rolled his eyes. Gold’s Cadillac was only collecting dust anyway. The man was, strangely enough, out of town, and the pirate had been insisting they “borrow” his car while he was away. “Have you ever talked to your daughter about the origins of her own vehicle?”

“Of course not!” There was no need to ask Emma where she got her bug.

“It was a less than legal-”

“I don’t want to know,” David waved the comment away, and looked at the Cadillac again. He was so tempted, and Killian wasn’t making it any easier.

“Dave! Dave! Dave!” The man started chanting. When David turned to give him a dirty look, Killian grinned. “We’re only borrowing it, mate. We’ll bring it right back…”

With a sigh, (he knew he was going to regret this) he tried the handle on the passenger side door. Unlocked. Of course Gold would make it easy. “Get in the damn car, pirate.”

To say Killian was as giddy as a schoolboy with his first crush was a glaring understatement. The pirate couldn’t contain his excitement, and was fidgety with glee as he sat in the passenger seat, and waited for David to start the car. Once again, Gold made it easy. The keys were dangling from the visor. “No hot wiring today,” David commented as the vehicle came to life.

Killian didn’t seem to mind that David wasn’t speeding through town. No, his companion was far more interested in playing with everything. The fifth time the glove compartment opened, David swatted Killian’s hand away, and shoved the thing closed. “Stop it!” he hissed. “Gold is going to know we were here if you keep rooting through his stuff!”

He looked over at the other man, who paid him no mind. Killian just seemed confused as he continued looking around the car. “What?” David finally asked, “what’s wrong?”

“I just expected it to be more…” Killian frowned, and popped open the glove compartment again, “more Agent Carter.”

“Agent Carter?” David asked, eyebrows raised. Killian had mentioned being in Gold’s car before, so he wasn’t sure why he was so curious now, but decided there was less free reign when the car’s owner was present. 

“Aye,” Killian nodded, shuffling more items around. David swatted his hand away again, earning him a dirty look from the curious man. “It’s a program,” Killian continued, “Emma likes to watch it on one of the magic boxes at home.” He looked at David, “you know? The one with the moving pictures?”

David laughed. Even after all the time spent in their world, (well, his world now too…) there were still things that confused Killian. “You mean the television?”

“That’s it!” Killian said with excitement. “I suppose allowing me to watch such a lovely lady on the television is Emma’s way of making up for telling me what a nice arse her favorite Captain has.” He stopped, and David noticed how annoyed he looked. Suddenly, he realized “favorite Captain” meant “Captain America.” Another laugh escaped, and Killian mumbled something about, “no way in bloody hell I’m wearing red, white, and blue spandex to make that woman happy.” 

“I’m sure you’re still her favorite Captain,” David assured him. (Though he really didn’t want to know what his daughter said about the pirate’s assets.)

Killian just shrugged, apparently unable to find anything remotely interesting in the glove compartment.

“Oh look!” David said, “there’s Snow!”

“Mate-”

Whatever Killian was about to say never made it, because David was already pulling to the corner. “Hey hot stuff!” he exclaimed, once the window was down, “wanna go for a spin?” He heard Killian groan, but ignored his friend. What good was joyriding in Gold’s car if they couldn’t have fun with it?

The look on his wife’s face could only be described as shock. “David Nolan!” She finally shouted, “both of you get your butts out of that car this instant!” David started to protest, but he heard the passenger door open and close in a hurry. Before he knew it, Killian was outside, standing next to Snow, begging for mercy.

“Please don’t tell Emma,” he heard his accomplice say.

Their goose was cooked now that Killian threw up the white flag. David found himself a little more than irritated that Killian had given up so easily. (Though, he was also proud that his wife struck fear in the most feared pirate on the high seas…) Part of him wanted to drive off, in an “every man for himself” type move, but Snow would be waiting for him at home. With a heavy sigh, he turned the car off, got out, and handed over the keys to his wife’s waiting hand.

After she pocketed the keys, she grabbed each man by an ear, and walked them down to the Sheriff’s station. Various passersby gave curious looks as the trio headed down the street.

When they arrived, David noticed the confused look on his daughter’s face. Then, as Snow told her exactly what the men were up to, the curiosity morphed into something scary. He could see Killian flinching as Emma crossed her arms, her mouth settling into a scowl. “I don’t get paid enough for this,” she snapped. A lecture followed, (the irony was not lost on David. His grown daughter was scolding him!) and then, she moved to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling keys out. David knew what was coming next.

“Does this mean I’m sleeping on the couch, love?” Apparently, Killian didn’t know what was coming next.

David didn’t bother trying to explain. What was the use? He was the driver. No matter who the mastermind was, he gave into the goading, and stole a car. He noticed Killian flinch again when the doors to the cells flew open. “You’re sleeping here,” she stated, “both of you. And you’ll be lucky if I decide to not throw away the key! What the hell were you two thinking?”

She continued to rant and rave as she and Snow tossed them each in a holding cell. David jumped a bit when the door slammed shut. His daughter was fuming. “Forget about pressing charges,” the tirade went on, “if you even left the tiniest mark, Gold is going to level this town just to bury you two under the rubble!”

 _Shit._ David distinctly remembered hitting the curb as he pulled up to it.

“Don’t even think about breaking out,” Emma warned. David noticed she was looking right at Killian, who hung his head like a defeated little boy, who’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She was leaving, probably to assess the damage. Killian could have easily busted them out, but the implication was clear. Emma would murder them if they tried to escape.

After the door to the building shut and locked, David glared at the man in the cell next to him. “I really hate you right now, Killian.”

“I hate you more, mate,” the pirate answered.

Still, when the pirate looked up, and they made eye contact, both of them smirked.

There would be more trouble to be had tomorrow.


	37. Nice Butt, Captain (A CS/CC-ish fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey crew! I scribbled this up last week, and thanks to @ilovemesomekillianjones and @annytecture for giving it a once over! Just a little fun with Killian and Dave, paying for their auto theft. 
> 
> Rated PG for some Language, but mostly H for hijinks.

 

“Abso-bloody-lutely not.”

“Killian,” Emma whined, “you promised!”

“Aye!” he shouted, “but you also said we were going as a team!” She was about to protest, but he held up his hand, and shook his head. “No, Swan. I'm not going dressed up like the American flag, which makes no damn sense, seeing as I'm not American, while you get to parade around in _that!_ ”

Emma giggled at that, “well Captain, if you wanted to wear the red dress, all you had to do was ask.”

“That's not what I meant!” he growled.

She couldn't help it. He was so irritated, and it was so amusing. When she asked him to go as the Star Spangled hero for Granny’s Halloween party, he reluctantly agreed. (She may have reminded him about his part in the great car heist to get him to comply.) When she said she'd match his costume, he seemed a bit more at ease with the situation. But now? Now it looked like his head was about to explode, and Emma started to wonder if she'd pushed him too far.

“I'm sorry,” she said, “you don't have to go to the party as Cap if it really makes you uncomfortable.”

A wave of relief washed over his face, and she smiled when he kissed her forehead. It was a little disappointing, sure. Now she was Peggy without her Steve. But she didn't want her favorite pirate to spend the evening being miserable.

As he turned to walk away, she realized she had one last opportunity to win him over. “Nice butt, Captain.” When he spun around, she gave him a little smirk. Oh yeah, she had him.

Killian’s grin was a mile wide by the time he was at her side again. “We wouldn't want to be late to the party, now would we?”

“Of course not,” she agreed, “and I believe you owe me a dance.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at Granny’s, both she and Killian had to lift their jaws up off the floor. Apparently, someone had decided to invite the Avengers, because there they were, all cozy in Emma's favorite booth. She laughed at her dad, who looked like he was supposed to be Thor. (Wig and all.)  Emma noticed her little brother was dressed as a mini-Loki. Her mother didn’t seem to be wearing much of a costume, but given the theme, she could have just been channeling her inner Jane. The smug look on her mother’s face had Emma thinking it wasn't a willing compromise. (Maybe her dad was still paying for his thievery too?)

“Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?” Killian asked Robin as they pulled up some extra chairs to join their family and friends.

“I'm Hawkeye,” Robin rolled his eyes, and pointed to the bow that was haphazardly set against the wall. “Honestly, isn't it obvious? Who else would I pick?”

“I'm sorry,” David frowned, “you did this _willingly_?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Robin shrugged, “it's all in good fun, and Roland loves it.”

As if the mention of his name was a summons, Roland came running up, dressed in a Hulk costume. Regina, who was rocking the Black Widow getup, followed close behind, toting a very tiny Iron Man… Well, girl really. Robin's little one was sporting a big bow, and a flashy tutu.

When Henry wandered by, all clad in black, mask and all, Emma was a little shocked. “Kid, we've all got the superhero thing going on. I thought you would be the first one on that bandwagon.”

“You guys have the Avengers covered,” he said, glancing around the room, “I thought the party could use some Dread Pirate Roberts.”

Who the hell is he looking for? Emma wondered. Then it hit her when Violet walked into the diner, all dressed up as if she'd walked out of the Princess Bride movie. Oh.

_Oh no._

“Bye!” Henry quickly ditched the table. (Regina looked just as unsure about everything as Emma felt, but she didn’t rush to stop their son. Figuring it was only because the woman didn’t want to run while holding a baby, Emma decided to take matters into her own hands.)

Emma felt Killian grab her hand when she tried to get up to go after him. “Leave him be,” he whispered, “I still owe you a dance.”

Figuring her teenage son couldn't get into too much trouble with his entire family hanging around, she agreed. Besides, who was she to turn down a dance with a dashing Captain? The night had gone from almost not happening, to perfection.

Until her father decided to have a little fun at her pirate’s expense.

“Nice butt, Captain!”

The look in Killian’s eye was murderous as he turned to face the Prince. Then, he just smirked, “doth mother know you weareth her drapes?” Emma didn't want to correct him on which character he was quoting, and which character he was supposed to be, because it was hilarious.

“David!” Snow hissed.

David was having none of it. He stood, and stalked over to Killian. Emma expected a fight, but something strange happened. Her father smiled, “says the man dressed as a damn Boy Scout.”

“Language!” Killian scolded. Emma grinned. _Now_ we was channeling the right guy! 

Her centuries old pirate was quoting Marvel movies. It just didn’t get any better than this. 

**I kind of left it there, because I’m pretty sure we can all guess that they had a good time. :)**


	38. Follower Appreciation Fic #3 The Brothers Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I went with something I hope is a little unexpected. Liam died because he didn’t listen to his little brother. Now, he’s paying his little brother a visit from beyond the grave, hoping that our favorite pirate will listen to him.
> 
> Killian is having some doubts of his worth for a very nervewracking reason, and just needs some guidance (by way of haunting) from his big bro.
> 
> For the ever amazing @pirate-owl
> 
> #9: A glittering gem is not enough.

Killian turned the ring over and over, just looking at the modest stone that caught the sunlight. It was simple, yet beautiful. Just perfect for his Swan, who would frown on anything too overwhelming.

But was it enough?

“You’re overthinking this, brother.”

Killian was practically airborne when he heard the sound of his brother’s voice. He turned his head, and saw the man he’d said goodbye to, just sitting there next to him, as if he’d never been gone in the first place. 

“Don’t be alarmed,” his brother said, “I’m fine. But… you needed me, so I decided a little haunting wouldn’t hurt.”

He was grateful, but also, not sure how to tell his brother, who obviously knew exactly what he was thinking, all about his fears when it came to Emma. “I don’t even know where to begin,” he offered sheepishly, hoping Liam would be able to put it all together on his own.

“You love her, and she loves you.” He stated it as if it were the simplest concept in the world. When Killian didn’t say anything, Liam sighed, “honestly Killian, this proposal is long overdue.”

“A glittering gem is not enough,” Killian murmured as he pocketed the ring. “What on earth have I got to offer her?” Before Liam could answer, he held up his hand, “truly, brother. She’s a bloody princess.”

“You’re questioning your worth? I thought we’d moved past all that.”

“You and I both know exactly where we came from,” he reminded him, “Neither of us were born to have the attention of royalty.”

While it was true that neither Emma, nor her family, treated him as he should be treated, (piracy aside, he was born a commoner, and was therefore, beneath them) he couldn’t help but wonder if things would be different, were they all in the Enchanted Forest.

“Her mother married a shepherd,” Liam said, “I highly doubt they’d scoff at the idea of their daughter marrying-”

“A pirate, Liam.”

“A brave, not-so-young man, who will fight for what he believes in.”  

Killian chuckled, and shook his head, “let me guess, you’re about to give me the ‘any woman would be lucky to have me’ speech. You’re biased, brother. I think you’ll find the truth is quite the opposite. I’m lucky to have her.”

“Well,” Liam pondered that for a moment, then nodded, “I suppose you are lucky you’ve found someone who’s willing to literally go to Hell and back for you. Now why would someone who didn’t think you were worth it go through all that trouble?”

“There are so many promises in that ring,” Killian sighed, his mind wandering back to his original fear of just not being enough.

“Overthinking...” Liam teased again.

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” he asked, getting just a little irritated with this mind reading game.

“You’re my little-”

“ _Younger._ ”

Liam rolled his eyes, “ _younger_ brother. Though… I’m not quite sure that younger part applies anymore, seeing as you’ve got a few centuries on me now…” He grinned at Killian, who couldn’t help but laugh, then continued, “my point is, I know you. You always make things entirely too complicated. Just ask the woman to marry you already.”

Killian nodded, and agreed to do just that before his brother disappeared from sight.

Later that evening, Killian asked.

And he could almost hear Liam shouting from the heavens: “I told you so!”


	39. Keeping Promises (CS ANGST AHOY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m WARNING you right now, this is angsty, but it just kept bothering me until I wrote it. I wouldn’t call it a full story, it’s just a “what-if” type scenario, where I typed a bunch of words. (And I was warned not to be angsty. Sorry. I had to do it.)
> 
> What if Killian DOESN’T come back to the land of the living? Can he keep his promise to Emma and move on? Can she keep her promise, and not hide behind her armor? 
> 
> It’s all about moving on, and there may be a few personal elements in here. I’ve never lost the love of my life, but I’ve lost enough people to ask the question, “how do you move on, when you just don’t want to, or think that you can’t?”
> 
> Look, it’s hella angsty, and it’s horrible, and you really shouldn’t read it. But if you want to… it’s here.
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! MOVING ON! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANGST! SERIOUSLY! 
> 
> I just really want to warn everyone before they hate me for not warning them.

 

He can’t move on. He wants so desperately to keep his promise to her, but he just can’t move on until he knows she’s okay, knows that she’s happy. 

So, he watches over her. 

From a distance. He doesn’t need her using his ghost as a crutch. 

At first, it’s bloody painful. She’s miserable, but she’s trying. She cries a lot. Her family won’t let her out of their sight. (He’s damn grateful for that, even if she complains they’re suffocating her.)

It takes some time, but one day, she cracks a genuine smile. A few days later, she’s making plans to actually get out of the house, and meet friends for dinner.

Time passes, and she seems okay, but she still has days. Days where she cries for him. Days where she doesn’t want to get out of bed. Days where not even Henry can cheer her up. But those days are fewer now.

Henry is growing so fast. He can’t believe the lad is practically an adult. He starts something called “High School,” and Emma couldn’t be prouder of her boy.

That’s when it happens. It’s been just over a year, and a new face shows up at the diner. Emma seems a little wary of the guy, but eventually, decides he’s harmless. He can tell the man likes her, and he wants to punch him for it, but he also hopes…

The first time Emma turns down a dinner invitation, he is both relieved, and saddened. He can see the way the man looks at her, and he can see the way she looks at him. 

The second time the guy asks her to dinner, he frowns. She promised she would not hide behind her armor.

The third time, she tells the man she just isn’t ready. 

But he can see the way they laugh, and flirt, and the way they just look at one another when they think the other isn’t looking.

“Bloody hell, Swan,” he mutters, “do I have to do everything?”

So… he gets into mischief. Makes sure things happen that bring them together. 

But Emma still won’t accept his damned dinner invitation.

It’s at his graveside that she confesses, “Oh Killian, he’s just not _you…”_

“No one will ever be me,” he says, not even sure she can hear him, “But you like him…and he at least deserves a chance.” After all, the man is good to her, and her boy, and even though it’s not him, if she can find love again, he would be okay with that. 

Maybe she heard him, maybe she didn’t, but the next time the man asks her to dinner, she accepts. Perhaps this gentleman is the one, or perhaps not, but she gave him a shot. She was trying to move on, to let people in, to lower her armor. She kept her promise, even if it took some time for her to come around.

He gives them space, not wanting to spy on their date, but when she comes to his grave the next day, he knows…

“I’m okay, Killian,” she says, “I’m not perfect, and I’ll continue to fall, but I’ll keep getting up. I’m okay… you can go now.” She looks right at him, and he wonders… “I can’t see you,” she admits, “but I know you’ve been watching over me… Not so subtle, by the way, knocking his coffee all over my papers… I said yes, by the way, to a second date.” 

He smiles, and walks over to her. He wonders when she figured it all out, and why she waited so long to let him know she was on to him. It doesn’t matter. “I love you, Emma,” he whispers. 

She doesn’t feel the kiss to her forehead, but she smiles as if she did. “I love you too, Killian,” she answers. “Now go home. Don’t wait around in that hell-hole for me.”

The next morning, she wakes, and she can’t feel his presence anymore. Her heart aches a little, but she smiles, knowing that he’s finally found peace.


	40. Follower Appreciation Fic #4 - Captain Charming Hood (and their ladies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back on track with the follower appreciation fics! 
> 
> Prompt #10 - “Wow, does that work?” 
> 
> For annytecture
> 
> So, I have Captain Charming Hood enjoying a fun evening with their ladies. Henry is absent from this one, and I didn’t explain where he was, but just assume that since it’s a Friday night, he’s out being a teen. Seriously. He knows how things get on these types of nights, and would just rather be at the movies. Poor little Roland is having a sugar crash. :) Enjoy!

 

David cringed as he tried to ignore the couple sharing a moment across the room. He heard his own wife laugh as he crossed his arms, and scowled.

The two had been inseparable in the weeks since Killian’s return, and while he could understand that, he didn't need to witness their public displays of affection. (Okay, so it was their house, and they had every right to cuddle all they wanted, but good lord, couldn't they calm down for company?)

“Can you please just get the drinks?” He asked. Snow elbowed him in the ribs. “What? We're right here! Emma went to grab the drinks. She didn't need Killian to follow her all of ten feet to the fridge, and no one wants to watch them make out.” It wasn't so much that he didn't like the idea of Emma and Killian, he just felt squeamish when it came to seeing them act… well, like they were acting now. She was still his baby girl, after all, and the only reason he didn't haul out his shotgun was because one, he'd never hurt the guy, (again) and two, even in jest, the joke would be in poor taste. 

Regina laughed, “a kiss on the cheek hardly counts as making out...and you're the only one gawking.”

“Emma, could you and Killian please just bring the drinks before your father has an aneurysm?” Snow asked, “and don’t forget the sippy cup for Roland!”

David looked over at Roland, who was literally passed out on the floor. “I think it’s time to cut him off,” he chuckled as the couple returned, “he’s had one too many.” He laughed even harder when Killian insisted he didn’t mix the drinks up, and when Emma started to explain her father was joking, David fell into a fit of hysterics.

“Really,” he heard Emma say, “he's teasing, not questioning your ability to care for a small child.” She shot David a look as she handed him his beer.

“It's just past his bedtime,” Robin said, taking both the sippy cup for Roland, and a soda for himself. “The only thing he's suffering from, is a sugar crash. He’ll be up again, asking for more juice shortly.” Satisfied that he hadn’t accidentally harmed the lad, Killian sighed in relief.

After the drinks were divvied up, Killian and Emma cuddled up on the couch, much to David's dismay. Innocent as it was, the PDA was making him just a little nauseous. “Hey now,” he teased, “save room for Jesus.”

“Wow,” Robin almost choked on his drink, “does that work?”

David glanced at Killian and Emma, then looked at Robin, “does it look like it worked?” He could already see the fear in his friend’s eyes.

“I can assure you, mate,” Killian chimed in, “you're much better off threatening the life of any man who comes within ten feet of your daughter. It's possible that will work while she's young, but once she's grown up and left the house…” He looked over at David and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh...here we go…” Snow sighed.

“It's like you _want_ me to stab you again!” The words flew out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. One look at his daughter, and he knew he'd crossed the line. “Emma...Emma, I'm sorry-”

“No…” She shook her head, and even though she looked like she was on the verge of tears, she surprised him, “you were just teasing. I can't let every little joke get to me…”

He felt like a tool, but when Killian suggested a proper duel, all eyes went to the pirate. “Killian…” Now Emma looked as if she really _was_ going to cry.

“No worries, love,” Killian kissed her forehead, then smiled, “Henry's trained me well. I'm certain I can take your father.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina asked.

The pirate smirked, then stood up and made his way over to the television. When the Wii-mote landed in David's lap, he knew _exactly_ what kind of duel Killian was talking about. “Oh,” he laughed, “I get it. We're going to settle this like men.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded, “Wii tennis. Winner takes all.” He got the game started, then looked around the room. “I suppose we can each have a second, since it's doubles.”

When Emma laughed, David knew it was okay to proceed. “Robin?”

“I'd be delighted,” the thief grinned. David wasn't exactly sure if Robin had ever played, but the game was easy enough.

“What do you say, love?” Killian asked Emma.

“I really don't feel like jumping around, and getting a bloody nose,” she declined, “mind if i sit this one out?”

Killian nodded, and weighed his options. David cringed when the pirate turned to Snow, who was looking rather put out that she wasn't her husband’s first choice. “Care to join me?” Snow gave a seething look to David, before smiling at Killian, and nodding.

“Dad,” Emma spoke up, “you and Robin need to keep a good bit of space between you. Mom, stay on Killian’s left, he swings the remote all over the place…”

“Anything else?” Robin asked.

“Yes,” she smiled, “practice safe Wii, please? I don't want to have to replace my television.” (The fact that she could probably use magic to fix it was beside the point. She didn’t _want_ to.)

David laughed, “maybe we should trade, Hook. If you swing like Emma says you do, you're going to need the remote with the safety strap.” The pirate rolled his eyes, but swapped remotes without a fuss.

Just as Emma had warned them, the game got intense almost as soon as it began. It didn't take long for the commotion to wake Roland, who immediately became the loudest little cheerleader alive.

Eventually, the noise woke the babies, and just as David was requesting a pause, Regina and Emma were already off to retrieve the kids from the spare room, returning to the crowd with one fussy infant each.

Killian and Snow were killing them. David was getting more and more frustrated with each serve. Trash talk was flying around unchecked, and Emma had already chastised them twice for making her job of quieting Neal more difficult. (Apparently, Robin’s daughter had no trouble sleeping through chaos.)

“Just wait, pirate,” David snapped, “you're going down!” He'd spoken too soon.

Killian chuckled, “it's a bloody shame, mate!”

“What's that?”

“I'm going to have to tell our child that their grandfather can't play a proper game of Wii tennis!” he shouted excitedly, as he gave a power serve.

Snow shrieked, and David could see it in slow motion as the remote left his hand, (he missed the power serve completely) and sailed through the window that was nearest to the television, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Roland gasped at the sound, and hid behind Robin.

He turned to Emma, whose jaw was on the floor.  “I..uh...sorry about the window... _are you pregnant_?”

“So much for saving room for Jesus,” he heard Regina quip. (And dammit, she and Snow were snickering.)

Emma finally pulled out of her shock, and looked between him and Killian, as if deciding who to scold first. “I thought we weren't going to break the window until next week!”

It took David a second to realize she'd jumbled everything up, and somehow scolded them both at the same time. He looked over at Killian, who looked completely confused, then back at Emma, who was tearing up, and still trying to calm a fussy Neal.

She started sobbing when he pulled her into his arms. Neal didn't seem to be too thrilled with the idea of being stuck In the middle of a hug, and made sure to let the adults know he was annoyed.

“Uh...mate?” Killian interrupted, “I might still be new at this, but I do believe it's bad form to squish your son.”

Emma was now laughing, and crying, and thoroughly soaking his shirt. “I suppose you’re right,” he chuckled, backing off. He kissed Emma on the forehead, then took Neal from her. “So,” he smiled, “are congratulations in order, or should I pretend I didn’t hear anything until you’re ready to tell us.”

“Emma,” Killian joined her, and pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I was caught up in the moment, and-”

“It’s okay,” she said softly.

“So congratulations are in order, then?” Regina asked. 

“Yeah,” Emma said, letting go of Killian, and smiling, “I guess they are.”


	41. Follower Appreciation #5 - Snow and Hook broTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the follower appreciation thingy: #16 + 17 (they just go together, no?) Snow/Killian BroTP. Canon, canon-ish, or... Enchanted Forest AU if you're feeling it? (Somehow the idea of Pirate/Bandit antics has a certain appeal)  
>  
> 
> the-captains-ayebrows  
> Okay! This was fun! I went canon-ish… because 1. I refuse to have Robin cease to exist in my fic, and 2. They found a quiet moment to play paintball. 
> 
> So basically, Killian and Snow are doing this paintball thing with Robin and Regina, and while Snow is grateful that her almost son-in-law stepped up, and joined her on this mission, she realizes way too soon, that she’s going to regret asking.
> 
> So, without further ado, #16: “sometimes, all you need to do is completely make an ass of yourself and laugh it off to realize that life isn’t so bad after all.” and #17: “I checked to make sure he was still alive.”
> 
> I felt our group just needed some fun.

 

“Mom!” Emma was horrified, and David looked as if he were in a state of shock as well. Robin and Regina stood back, making sure to stay out of Emma’s line of fire. (Traitorous Cowards.)“What the hell did you do to him?”

Killian looked dead. He really did. But he wasn’t. “I checked to make sure he was still alive,” Snow insisted, “and really, Emma. He’s being a baby.” When Killian whimpered, and Emma knelt down in the grass next to him, and gave him a once over, Snow felt a little twinge of guilt.

But honestly, it _was_ all his fault. 

_Earlier that day…_

“Thanks for doing this, Killian,” Snow said, “David never would have made it. He worked way too late last night, and now, he’s a zombie.”

“Lucky you,” Killian chuckled, “Emma needed the company of her heating pad, and chocolate, more than she needed the company of her devilishly handsome pirate. I’m still a bit put out about that, but we won’t fill her in on that minor detail until she’s back to normal, aye?”

Snow laughed, recalling the argument. Emma had all but kicked him out of the house, complaining that she just wanted sleep, _without_ someone hovering over her. “So tell me,” Killian spoke again, “what exactly is it that Robin has us doing?”

“War games,” she said, “I’m sure Robin or Emma explained it to you? You know, back when we originally made plans?”

“Something about paint, shooting, and…why the bloody hell do you and Emma think this is a good date activity?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his confusion, “trust me. It’s fun. But since our dates are both out of commission, I guess we could call this more of a team building exercise?”

_That was where it all went horribly wrong._

Seeing Regina all decked out in camouflage should have been their first clue that they were outmatched.

Not two minutes after the game started, Snow found herself wanting to strangle her partner. _Team building exercise indeed._ For a guy who was damn good in combat, he sure as hell didn’t know how to play paintball properly.

_It’s supposed to be fun,_ Snow tried to remind herself as they played through the morning. Each round was started off with a new play area, a new set of rules, and enough variation to keep it interesting. But she couldn’t help but get annoyed when she and Killian kept losing. They were saturated with so much paint, that it seemed to seep through their gear and onto their clothes. Why couldn’t they go one round without getting pelted?

“Head down!” Snow hissed. If he peeked over that rock one more freaking time…

Suddenly, a rain of paint balls came flying at them from behind.

“Bloody hell!” Killian shouted, as he spun around, and attempted to return fire.

Snow hauled him up, and shouted at him to run, but Regina and Robin were hot on their tails. “How in the hell did you survive for centuries?” She snapped as they ran through the forest. She was beyond irritated, knowing that they’d already lost…what, the third round? Fourth? She’d long since lost count.

“I made myself useful to those who wished to kill me,” he wheezed. Then, he made a strangled “oomph” and was suddenly on the floor, groaning in pain.

Everything came to a halt as the paint covered pirate fell silent. Snow saw a couple tears fall, and noticed he was still breathing, then breathed a sigh of relief herself. He was still alive, and that was good.

“Emma is going to kill us for breaking him,” Robin commented when he and Regina caught up to them. 

“You’re the one holding the weapon that shot him five hundred times,” Regina reminded him, “not me.”

Snow glanced at Robin, who looked as if he were trying to guess how mad Emma would be to find her pirate in such a predicament. “It’s okay,” she told him, “Regina can heal him up, and-”

“No!” Killian shouted, shocking them all, “no magic!”

_Well, that was strange._

“Hold this,” Robin handed Regina his weapon, then took his phone out to call Emma. After informing the savior that her boyfriend had had a trying day, he looked at Regina, and grinned, “now it looks like _you’re_ holding the weapon that shot him.” Snow laughed when Regina tried to hand the weapon back. Robin outright refused, crossing his arms, and grinning from ear to ear.

Emma arrived in no time at all, her father in tow, and it only took one look at Killian to set her off.

_Later that day…_

“I’m so sorry, Killian,” Snow apologized for the millionth time. He may have been a crappy paintball partner, but she should have been more careful. 

“It’s quite all right-”

“No!” Emma shouted, as David and Robin set him on the bed. “It isn’t all right!” Snow expected her to launch into another lecture, as if the one during the ride home wasn’t enough. She could understand her daughter’s anger, but Killian had been in relatively good spirits…once he had a chance to catch his breath. “Why won’t you just let me heal you?” Everyone looked at Emma in shock, as she changed the target of her ire.

It really wasn’t that bad. The fall only caused some minor scrapes and bruises. He’d gotten the wind knocked out of him, but there was no permanent damage,other than some temporary soreness. Thanks to their protective gear, the only lasting damage from Robin’s gun was some dried up paint. “Perhaps I just want you to take care of me, love…” Killian said weakly, though he definitely smirked. Emma shook her head, and laughed. (Robin insisted he twisted his ankle after that remark. Regina didn’t seem to believe him.)

Despite the humor, Snow felt horrible. She shouldn’t have been such a drill sergeant. She shouldn’t have pushed him to run in unfamiliar territory, while fighting against a rain of paint. “Killian-”

“It’s all right,” he chuckled, “sometimes, all you need to do is completely make an ass of yourself and laugh it off to realize that life isn’t so bad after all.”

“I wouldn’t say you made an _ass_ of yourself,” she smiled, her spirits lifting a bit, “but it was pretty funny. You know… once we were sure you survived the ordeal.”

“I had a lovely time,” Killian grinned, then looked over to Emma, “and I’ll have an even lovelier time with my own, private nurse.” The look he gave her was positively sinful, and Emma looked like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss him, or punch him.

David decided it was time to ruin the moment. “That’s it, pirate-”

“David!” Snow snapped her attention towards her husband, who looked fit to be tied, “I think it’s time to go home.”

“Us too,” Regina said, “I’m sorry my boyfriend shot your boyfriend one too many times.”

Robin sighed, “I wasn’t the one holding the gun, Emma. Please remember that when you decide to get your revenge?”

“See you on the battlefield,” Emma stated, “When’s the next game?”

“A week from now…” Regina said.

Snow knew right then and there, that her daughter was going to be the victor at the next game. (Even if she did have Killian on her team.)


	42. Follower Appreciation #6 Captaon Cobra Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your fan fiction and thought I'd jump in on your follower appreciation project. So here's my request: “I am counting my calories, yet I really want dessert.” Henry, Emma and our favorite sexy Pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no AU, this is set in the canon universe, but our heroes are enjoying a life during a lull of monster chases. Emma’s clearly upset, and once Killian discovers why, he begins to worry about her. (Leroy even had a cameo!)  
> So here we have #25: “I am counting calories, yet I really want dessert.”

“What’s wrong, love?” Killian asked. Emma had been staring at the bowl of strawberries, and the cake and whipped cream that accompanied them all through dinner. It was almost unnerving, the longing looks she was giving the sweet treats, and he was determined to figure out the problem.

  
“Nothing…” she sighed, and took another bite of her dinner. Granny Lucas had pulled out all the stops for Prince Neal’s birthday celebration, and his big sister had been apathetic at best through the festivities.

  
He frowned as realization sunk in. It wasn’t just today, it had been all bloody week. Perhaps a lack of monsters to chase had her feeling restless? Before he could question her though, Henry popped behind the counter to help Granny put together the strawberry shortcake. The little prince was a fan of the fruit, and so, the royals had forgone a traditional cake, for this particular delight. Killian had had it once before, during dinner with the Charmings’, and was looking forward to a big helping of the sweet treat tonight.

  
Henry placed the cakes in front of them, and smiled brightly when his grandparents brought his uncle over. Granny put together a serving that was much too large for a baby, but for such an occasion, it was absolutely necessary.

  
Emma smiled, and laughed with her family as they attempted to get Neal to blow out his candle, and eat the sugary concoction, but once all was said and done, she turned back to her own plate, and picked at it. Killian exchanged a glance with Henry, who shrugged. Emma’s odd behavior had stumped them both.

  
“I’m fairly certain you don’t have to smash it to pieces to eat it,” Killian teased. She gave him a half smile, but something was still bothering her.

“Sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong. You’ve picked at everything this evening, eyed the berries like they were bloody demons, and now, you’re murdering a perfectly good cake.”

  
“I am counting calories,” she finally said. (Well, that explained her strange eating habits over the past week.) “Yet…” she continued, “I really want dessert.”

  
“Then have dessert,” Henry said, as if it were obvious, “mom, it’s Neal’s first birthday. If there were ever an occasion to cheat on a diet, that would be it.”

  
“Five M&M’s a day adds up to twenty five pounds a year, sister,” Leroy chimed in from a couple seats down.

  
“You would have firsthand knowledge of that, wouldn’t you, dwarf?” Killian shot back. Leroy’s smug grin immediately turned into a frown after he was properly put in his place. Killian turned back to Emma, “love, eat the cake. You’ve no reason to count calories.”

  
“I gained two pounds this week,” she murmured, “not to mention the weight I put on that made me realize I needed to count calories in the first place.”

  
He and Henry exchanged glances again. What weight was she talking about? He was going to destroy that damned scale in their bathroom. Still, convincing Emma that she had nothing to worry about when she was dead set on worrying, was a fool’s errand. “Split it with me,” he said, “half the calories, everyone goes home happy. If you like, we can even find a monster to chase tomorrow. That should free you of any leftover guilt, aye?”

  
“I’ll even take a few bites,” Henry offered, “y’know, if it’ll make you feel better.”

  
Emma seemed to like their solution, (and Killian wasn’t about to complain about an extra portion) and the three grabbed their forks to dig in. The mood seemed to lighten, and his Swan was smiling again. It was a start.

  
He tried talking to her about it later that evening, when they were both relaxed, and lazing about in bed, but Emma didn’t seem to want to hear it. It wasn’t like her to be self conscious about things, and she’d never paid any special attention to what she ate until now, and that worried him. “If it’s any comfort, love,” he finally said, “I’ve gained ten pounds since our last monster chase.” When she giggled, he let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn’t listen when he said she was just fine, but knowing he was in a similar predicament seemed to calm her some. “We could work on it together?” He suggested.

  
“Yeah,” she said as she snuggled closer, “we can do that.”

  
Two weeks later, he heard a strange sound coming from their room, and he couldn’t figure out if it was laughing, or crying. When he poked his head in the doorway, he saw it was a bit of both. “Emma?”

  
The scale was on the floor, and Emma was sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at something in her hands. She was smiling, but tears were falling, and Killian just wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I thought we weren’t going to worry about that bloody scale?” If it had upset her again, he was going to toss it out the damned window.

  
“Half a pound,” she laughed, “I was doing great, but I still gained half a pound.”

  
“Emma-”

  
“Because I’m pregnant,” she stated, holding whatever it was in her hands up for him to see, “at least, that’s what this little stick says.”

  
She seemed happy despite the tears, so he ventured into the room and sat next to her. “So…you aren’t upset?”

  
“No,” she shook her head, then looked up at him, “I mean…we didn’t exactly plan for this, but it’s a good thing, right?”

  
“A great thing,” he grinned, “but I do have one question.”

  
“What’s that?”

  
“You’re pregnant,” he said, “but what’s my excuse?” He’d used the stupid scale that morning to find he’d gained two more pounds since Neal’s birthday.

  
Emma gave him an incredulous look, “seriously?”

  
“What?”

  
“I think your problem, _Captain_ , is your midnight snacking habit. Like I said, _I_ was doing great. _You_ were sneaking cookies when you thought no one was looking.”

  
“Point taken,” he chuckled, “now, can we stop this scale nonsense?”

  
“Are you asking that because you want to keep eating cookies with reckless abandon?”

  
“I think we both know the answer to that, love,” he grinned.


	43. Follower Appreciation Fic #7 Swan Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on the follower milestone, dear! Could you pretty please write something for Emma and Henry, #17 (“I checked to make sure that he was still alive.”)?
> 
> ultraluckycatnd
> 
> Thank you so very much! So, I have Emma and Henry having a little convo, with some background Captain Charming shenanigans. (I mean, Emma has to be mad about SOMETHING.
> 
> #17 - “I checked to make sure that he was still alive.”

Emma was fuming. She loved that her boyfriend and her father got along, she really did, but having to pick them up from the Rabbit Hole because they caused a drunken disturbance was not the kind of thing that brought joy into her life.

After all, she’d only taken the dreaded night shift as a favor to her father, who promised two shifts in return. (He was going to owe her a damn week once his hangover subsided.)

“Mom,” Henry said, startling her a bit. She hadn’t noticed he’d walked into the kitchen while she was slamming things around. “Sorry…I just…are you okay?” He looked over at the lump on the couch, that made no indication that the racket had disturbed him.

“I’m fine,” she snapped, wincing a little at the harshness of her words. 

But she was having a hard time keeping her cool, because she wasn’t fine. She was downright pissed off. Pissed because she’d spent all night patrolling when she’d rather be at home, pissed that she had to haul two unruly drunks away from the bar, and back to their houses, and there wasn’t even a word to describe how angry she was when Killian got the bright idea to make a pass at her when she plopped him on the couch. (She really should have thrown them both in a holding cell, but she didn’t want to have to deal with keeping an eye on them all night.) Factor in the insane lack of sleep, and there was no amount of caffeine that could make it better.

“What about-”

“I checked to make sure that he was still alive,” she assured him. Alive, yes, but he’d get no sympathy from her when he woke to deal with the impending hangover. Nor would she help either of them with replacing the pool table they’d destroyed. 

“Did you really need to yell at him so much?”

“Kid…” Anger melted into guilt. Not because she yelled at Killian, no, he deserved it, but because she’d managed to upset Henry in the process. “I’m sorry.” What else could she say?

“I know he screwed up, but maybe you’re just a little too mad about it?”

“How much?” she asked. When Henry didn’t seem to understand, she sighed, “how much did he bribe you to talk me down?”

“Nothing,” Henry assured her, “I mean, he’s passed out on the couch…when would he have bribed me to do anything?” (The kid had a point…) “All I’m saying is, whatever happened-”

“He, and your grandfather, got drunk, got rowdy, and somehow, managed to destroy a pool table.” Her blood started boiling again. Emma was lucky she’d talked the owner into not pressing charges, the promise of a new pool table seeming to appease him. “Two grown men, acting like a couple of juvenile delinquents-”

“You and I both know that’s not like them,” Henry interrupted, “but we’ve all been through a lot, and we all have our own coping methods, and they just happened to get a little carried away.” When she frowned, he sighed, “he sounded really sorry…and I’m sure Gramps is too. You know they’re both good when it comes to their word on making amends.”

He was right. Both parties were remorseful, and had insisted on making it right. They’d also been through a lot. Just a few short weeks ago, Killian had literally come back from Hell, and seconds later, they were off on another dangerous adventure. One they almost didn’t survive. Then, when things finally settled, people found time to spare. Time to grieve their losses…deal with their battles…

Of course they needed a night to let loose and forget.

Killian had already apologized profusely for his behavior, and she’d been so caught up in being angry, that she just wasn’t hearing it. Now, she needed to make it right. “Are you going to be around today?” She asked Henry.

“Yeah. I’ve got a ridiculous amount of homework.”

“I have to do a little sheriffing since your grandfather is probably dead to the world this morning,” she said, “do you think you could just…” she nodded in Killian’s direction.

“Keep an eye on him?”

“Please?”

“No problem,” Henry shrugged, “but I charge for this kind of thing. Babysitting is tough work.”

“Twenty bucks?”

“Works for me,” Henry smiled.

* * *

It was about ten when her father walked into the station. “What are you doing here?” she asked, “shouldn’t you be sleeping off-”

“I need to apologize, Emma,” he said.

“You already did,” she reminded him. When he tried to protest, she shook her head, “really, it’s fine. I overreacted.”

“We broke a pool table,” he said, confused, “not only that, but I’m your partner here, and that looks bad for the department.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” she said, “and I talked to the owner at the Rabbit Hole. Everything’s been smoothed over. No harm done.”

“But…”

Emma shook her head. She didn’t want to argue, especially after last night’s fiasco. David sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash. “Dad-”

“For the pool table,” he said, “Killian’s share is in there too. He feels horrible. We both feel horrible.”

“You talked to Killian?” When she left, he’d been dead to the world, and Henry hadn’t called to say there had been any change status.

“About half an hour ago,” he answered. He didn’t have to say it, but Emma could tell that Killian was probably feeling just as awful as her father. She really had been too hard on them both. It was just a night of fun that got a little out of control. No one got hurt, and the property damage was an easy fix.

“Delivery for Sheriff Swan!”

“Oh crap,” she frowned when she saw the big bouquet of flowers, and felt even worse about how much yelling she’d done last night. After reading the card, which said nothing more than “I’m sorry,” she sighed. “How are you feeling, dad?”

“Fine,” he said, “I’m surprised that I’m fine, but fine, nonetheless.”

“Could you watch the station for a little bit?” She asked.

“Sure…” he watched as she stood, took her flowers, and headed for the door. “Don’t you want the money?”

“Keep it,” she said, then paused and thought a moment. “On second thought, give me Killian’s half.”

* * *

She couldn’t understand why she hadn’t thought of it before. Magically fixing everything could have saved everyone so much heartache. Granted, she didn’t want David and Killian to think they could take the easy way out with everything, but she _had_ been unnecessarily hard on them the night before. Not to mention, they’d been quick to remedy the situation without any further nagging from her. (Her mother may have nagged her father further, but she couldn’t be certain.)

The owner was happy with his new and improved pool table, David was both confused and relieved when Emma called him, and told him to lock up. Now there was one last thing to do.

She walked in the door, flowers in hand, when she smelled… Smoke. “Dammit!” Henry and Killian could be heard panicking in the kitchen, so she set the flowers on a table, and rushed to see what was going on.

“Swan!” Killian looked up at her, just as Henry started dousing the flames with the fire extinguisher. “I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine,” she assured him, fixing everything with a flick of her wrist, “are you two okay?”

“It was an accident,” Henry explained, “I wasn’t being careful.”

“Don’t cover for me, lad,” Killian said, “it was my fault, he had nothing to do with it.”

Her stomach dropped, and the horrible guilt came rushing back to her. Henry was so worried she’d lay into Killian, that he was covering for him, and Killian wasn’t about to let her son take the blame. “Guys, I’m not mad. Just tell me what happened.”

“I had the brilliant idea to try and make up for my antics last night,” Killian mumbled.

“I got the flowers,” she smiled, “they’re perfect, Killian, but you didn’t have to-”

“Aye, but I did,” he interrupted, “I was an ass, Emma. Then, Dave came over to see if we could come up with the money we needed for the pool table-”

“I got that too,” Emma pulled the money out of her pocket, and handed it to a very confused Killian, “but I took care of it. We’re all square with the Rabbit Hole now. So… Mind telling me what happened in here?”

“Killian wanted to cook dinner,” Henry explained, “but I reminded him that neither of us is good at anything but reheating frozen lasagna.”

“So I attempted to make a cake,” Killian continued, “from a box. You can’t botch a box cake…” he looked over at the oven, and opened it up. While the damage had been fixed, the cake was charred beyond all recognition. “Well, apparently, _I_ can…”

It was so ridiculously sweet, the two of them trying to find a way to get Killian back in her good graces. “I’m sorry, Killian,” she said, “I should have talked to you sooner. I owe you an apology too.” Everything could have been prevented if she’d just gone home first and told him she’d forgiven him for last night, and apologized for her own mistakes. “I’m sorry I was so hard on you yesterday, and I’m sorry I made you worry so long about whether or not I’d forgiven you. I just… I felt so horrible about being so angry last night-”

“You had every right to be angry,” he reminded her.

“But I was _too_ angry. And I felt bad, and I was so determined to just fix everything before I came home, that I didn’t even think that you might think that I was still pissed off.”

Killian seemed completely blindsided, but Henry knew exactly where all this was coming from. He didn’t say anything though…not until Killian was fast asleep on the couch during a much needed movie night.

“You listened to me,” Henry said, seeming just a little shocked.

“Well,” Emma shrugged, “you were right.”

She didn’t miss the smug grin that her son tried to hide when he responded, “I’m glad we had this talk, mom.”


	44. Follower Appreciation Fic #8 CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mearcats: Cee! Congrats, and this is lovely! Can I get CS for 13 in a train station or airport? <3
> 
> I’M BACK! 
> 
> Sorry it’s taken so long, but I’m finishing up those Follower Appreciation prompts! WOOHOO! So, for the lovely @mearcats I give you CS in a train station. Emma’s just a little down on her luck, and accepts help from a devilishly handsome passerby. (She doesn’t outright ask, but she doesn’t put up much of a fight when he offers.)
> 
> 13\. “Let me help you with your baggage.”

 

 

Emma groaned as her suitcase tipped for what seemed like the millionth time. (She was already running late. One more delay, and she would probably be waving her train goodbye from the platform.) The two bags that she’d carefully stacked on top had toppled over, one bursting open, and spilling its contents all over the platform.

“Bloody hell!” Someone shouted.

She winced when she saw the owner of said voice trip over her crap. He caught himself before he face planted, but that didn’t make her any less embarrassed.

“Sorry!”

“Quite alright,” he chuckled, as he righted himself, “need a hand?”

The man was gorgeous, all dark haired, and blue eyed, and a smirk that was both teasing and sympathetic all at the same time. “I…I’m okay,” she tried to assure him, but she knew she sounded anything but.

It was as if he read her mind, knowing she was too proud to ask for the help she so desperately needed. He didn’t hesitate to help her gather her things, and pack them back into her bag. “You seem to be in a rush, lass,” he said, as soon as her bag was (once again) stuffed to capacity. “Let me help you with your baggage.”

She didn’t want to protest, because she needed a full on sprint to make her train, and there was no way she would be able to do that with all her bags. But she didn’t want to make him late for whatever train he was trying to catch. Thankfully, he didn’t wait for an answer, and threw her duffle over her shoulder, and grabbed her overnight bag, leaving her with the suitcase with wheels. “I checked my bags over an hour ago,” he stated, (Something she would have done if she were on time.)  “so I’ve got plenty of free hands to help you with yours.” “Where too?”

“Platform D,” she said, “and I need to make the six o’clock.”

“To Boston?” He asked as they started to run. She nodded, the quick pace stealing her breath. “Me too.”

They made it just as the last call came out. Before Emma could try and come up with an excuse as to why she had more than the two allotted carry-ons, the man covered for her, claiming the two bags he held as his own. (She had to give him props…the overnight was as frilly, and as girly as they came.)

After a quick show of tickets, they climbed on board.

“Thank you,” she said, “for everything.”

“Of course, love,” he grinned, “perhaps you could show me to your seat, and I can help you get settled?”

“Oh,” she laughed, “I have a private room.” It was the one luxury she’d allowed herself. After all, she was going on a cross country trip. The room was small, but it was enough to fit her, and… well, it would be a tight squeeze with the extra baggage, but she’d make it work.

“Let’s get you settled then,” he said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

She couldn’t help but notice a grin on his face when they arrived at her room. “Well,” he said, “it appears we’re to be neighbors for the duration of this trip.”

The door across the aisle opened, and a blonde man stepped out, “there you are, Jones! I thought you’d missed the train!”

“Nonsense, Dave,” he said, “I was just helping out my new friend…” he looked over at Emma, seemingly embarrassed that he hadn’t learned her name.

“Emma,” she said.

“Emma,” he smiled, “I’m Killian, and this is my friend, David.” He looked over at David, “Emma’s our new neighbor. I’m just going to help her put her things away.” David shot him a dirty look before slamming the door.

“Your friend seems nice,” Emma laughed.

“He gets a little uptight when he worries about me,” Killian shrugged, “but I suppose that’s what brothers are for.”

“Brothers?”

“Not by blood,” he said, “we somewhat adopted each other during our time in the Navy. But that’s a story for another time. What do you say we get you all cozy in your car before the train starts barrelling down the track?”

Once Emma was settled, Killian gave her a smile, “If you need anything, you know where to find us.”

And need them, she did. Emma found that both the guys were fun to talk to. (David wasn’t nearly as uptight as he seemed at first.) Still, Killian was the one she spent the most time with. Not that David wasn’t fun, but he was often busy chatting with his wife on the phone.

“They’ve been apart for over a month,” Killian said one evening. They’d just cuddled up in front of his laptop, ready to start a movie, when he decided to explain his friend’s antisocial behavior. “Most of our business trips are fairly short, but we’ve been busy this summer.”

“That sucks,” she said. Not that she knew what it was like to have family to miss, but she could only guess it was a terrible feeling.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” he asked.

They hadn’t really gotten too personal. After all, it was just a trip across the country. A couple more days and she’d never see him again. But, part of her was dreading that final destination now that she actually had someone she enjoyed being around.

Oh god. She was going to miss him.

“Yeah,” she said quickly remembering that he’d asked her a question.

“Where are you going?”

“Boston.”

“I mean…where?” He seemed more cautious about his curiosity, as if he knew digging too deep would scare her off.

“I have a hotel for a few weeks,” she admitted, unsure as to why she suddenly trusted him with the worst of it. “I got a really good job offer, and…after not making in out west, I decided that maybe it was time to give the east coast a try.” It was partially true. SHe did have a great job offer waiting for her, but she hardly had any money for a hotel. Maybe a cheap motel. But for a couple days, not a few weeks. “Everything in this car is everything I own.”

“Hmmm…” he mused. She didn’t hear pity in his voice though. “You know, David and Mary Margaret have been looking for a roommate-”

“I need that paycheck-”

“I’m sure something could be arranged,” he laughed, “I’m just saying, they live a couple blocks away from my apartment…and…perhaps, if you lived with them, I might have a chance of seeing you again in the near future?”

She looked over at him, partially in shock. Did he really just admit the one thing she was afraid to even think about? “You hardly know me…”

“I don’t want to be pushy,” Killian said, “but…I’ve already mentioned it to Dave, and he’s talked to his wife, and they seem to like the idea.”

“And he would just offer a room to a random stranger?” There had to be a catch somewhere. No one was this nice. Ever.

“You’ve never met anyone quite like Dave, I assure you,” he chuckled. “Once he decides you’re family, there’s no escape.”

How about that? She’d spent her whole life wishing someone would adopt her, and now that she was nearly thirty, she’d gone and gotten herself adopted after two days on a train. Plus, the hot guy she’d almost killed while trying to make the train seemed to genuinely want to be a part of her life.

“You don't’ have to say yes now,” he said, “just meet with the rest of the family when we get to Boston.”

“Deal,” she agreed. If it didn’t work out, the cheap motel was always an option.

“Would you slug me if I kissed you?” he asked.

“Depends,” she giggled, “on how good a kisser you are.”

(She didn’t slug him.)


	45. Follower Appreciation Fic #9 Captain Cobra Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeless-love-story: Hi, congrats on the follower milestone. "Could you write a Captain Cobra Swan AU with "Let me help you with your baggage" with a side of Snowing and “Hurry!”? Thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy some Captain Cobra Swan trying to get Snowing out of the house! No specific universe, really, just friends trying to get their friends to go on a long overdue vacation. (Total side of Killian and Neal bonding.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd posted all my fics here, but apparently, I missed a few!

“Hurry!” Mary Margaret shouted. Killian hopped out of the way, not wanting to anger the woman further. She sighed, and gave him a rushed, “sorry,” as she went back upstairs to, most likely, light a fire under David’s ass.

“It’s okay,” he heard Henry say, “Neal’s gonna be fine. It’s just one weekend.”

Killian laughed quietly. Not too long ago, it was Mary Margaret who refused to leave the lad’s side, for even a moment. Now that she was over _her_ separation anxiety, it seemed to have migrated to her husband.

“David!” Emma’s voice rang out, “I’m more than capable of taking care of my godson for the weekend.”

With a sigh, Killian headed upstairs, hoping that he could at least offer some assistance in getting their friends out the door. “Let me help you with your baggage,” he told David, who refused to let go of his son long enough to take his luggage downstairs.

“Better idea,” Emma wrangled the baby away from David, and handed him to Killian. “Hide this.”

“Why me?” He asked, trying to ignore the fact that his godson had been in his arms all of two seconds, and had already slobbered all over him.

“You’re the one who’s always saying you’re a pirate,” Emma shrugged, “"hide the treasure.” She grabbed David’s bags, and she, Henry, and Mary Margaret tromped down the stairs, a reluctant David trailing behind them.

“Just…” David stopped, and turned to Killian, “let me say goodbye?” He held his arms out for the baby, and gave what seemed to be the most innocent grin in the world.

“Bloody hell, Dave,” Killian scoffed, “you’re pathetic. Look mate, I know he’s your boy, and you’re going to miss him, but he’ll be fine. Now get your arse downstairs, and you can say your goodbyes there.”

“Killian-”

“I’m not handing him over, Dave,” he insisted, “Mary Margaret, and Emma would have my head. Just go downstairs, get ready to leave, and I’ll bring the lad down. Trust me, it’s as painful for me as it is for you.”

“What have you got against my son?” David narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

“Nothing,” Killian assured him, “however, this this teething business is not my favorite milestone. Look at it this way, you and your wife leave for a weekend, and the boy won’t be slobbering all over you for two whole days.”

David reluctantly agreed, but turned to look back, no less than five times, before he finally started down the stairs. Killian looked at the drool monster he’d been put in charge of. “You owe me a new shirt,” he informed the infant, who just giggled.

When Emma called for him, he was more than relieved. Finally, he could pass off the baby, and change his shirt. “Nothing personal,” he told the little boy, as he handed him to a tearful David. He noticed Mary Margaret tearing up as she watched her boys say goodbye, and silently counted down. _3…2…1…_

“We can’t go!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“What?” Emma complained, “really?”

“Emma, I can’t leave him,” she sobbed, “what kind of parents are we?” she rushed over to David and Neal, and hugged them both tightly.

“You’re gonna miss your flight,” Henry said, “now come on, he’ll be fine for two days.”

They didn’t seem convinced, and time was ticking. “Would you like me to have him FaceTime you tonight?” Killian finally asked.

“Yeah,” David’s eyes lit up, “that could be great. Thank you.” They both seemed appeased by the solution, and handed the drooling baby back.

_Later that evening…_

“Hello?” David’s voice sounded, but the picture wasn’t coming through. After a few moments of messing with the buttons, Killian got it to work.

“Dada!” Neal exclaimed, grabbing for the device.

“Hey!” David grinned.

“Is that Neal?” He heard Mary Margaret say, just seconds before she popped on screen. “Oh! Hi…Killian. Where’s Emma?”

“Mama!”

“Getting dinner put together,” he tried to keep the baby from grabbing the phone again. “I told you I’d have the boy call, didn’t I?”

“I didn’t know you knew how to FaceTime,” she teased, “you’re always dropping calls, and asking Henry for help. How’s my baby?”

“He’s fine,” Killian answered, with a roll of his eyes. (They’d never let him live down his struggle with technology.) “Say hi, lad.”

“Hi!” Neal waved.

He could have sworn he saw the Nolans tear up. “I promise you, he’s- bloody hell!”

Neal found an opportunity, and took it, quickly swiping the phone, and giving the screen a messy kiss. The call promptly ended, and the baby held the phone up, confused. “All gone!”

“If you think I’m touching that phone right now, you’re mad,” Killian informed him. When Neal pouted, he sighed, took the drool infested phone, and cleaned it up. “Shall we try this again?” he asked.

His answer came in the form of giggles.

Sometimes, he wondered if the kid just had it out for him.


	46. Follower Appreciation Fic #10 CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jscoutfinch: Hey you! First of all, congratulations on the milestone!!! That's so exciting! For your appreciation thingy - I'd love to see either CS or Captain Charming and 12. Whichever you'd have more fun with ;)  
> Hey! So it took me a bit, but here is a little snippet of Emma and Killian shopping! (Much to our favorite pirate’s dismay. I realized much too late that I did a Captain Cobra Swan for this one, but I’ve switched the Onsie buyer. Maybe I’ll write a Captain Charming as a bonus once I finish the last of my prompts  
> 
> If you’ve sent one in, it is on its way!
> 
> So, #12: “I want to buy a onesie…but know it won’t suit me.”

 

Killian groaned in frustration. He loved spending time with Emma, he really did, but sometimes, shopping trips were worse than a visit to the Underworld. Had Hades used this form of torture, Killian probably would have given in within minutes. “For the love of all that is holy, Swan,” he snapped, “could you just choose something?”

It wasn’t like her to be fussy, but they’d circled the pajama aisle ten times, each time, a slower pass than the last. Emma frowned at him, and, made a big show of going down the aisle again. (Just to spite him. There was no doubt about that.)

“I want to buy a onesie… but know it won’t suit me,” she finally spoke.

Well, now he was just confused. “I’m not sure they sell those in your size, love…” The statement earned him a death glare, and he couldn’t understand what the issue was. “Explain it to me, please,” he said, hoping to diffuse whatever had escalated, “because I thought we were looking for pajamas, not baby clothes.”

“What?”

“Onesies,” he said, “like the complicated garments your mother insists on having your brother wear? You believe they make them for adults?” He quirked an eyebrow when she started giggling.

“Sorry,” she sighed, “I just had this mental image of you trying to figure out baby clothes.”

He crossed his arms, and made a disgruntled noise. “I was helping you, and all you can do is make fun of me? Bad form.” It wasn’t easy dressing her baby brother, who never wanted to sit still for longer than a nano-second. (Whatever that was…he assumed it was a very short measurement of time, based on how Emma used the reference.) Then, to add insult to injury, there were a million snaps on each outfit, some, which seemed to serve no purpose at all.

“I love you,” she murmured. He found it hard to keep the frown, when she propped up on her toes to kiss him. He tried to keep his arms crossed out of defiance, but couldn’t resist wrapping them around her. How could he be a grump when she was being so adorable? “I’m not trying to make fun of you, Killian. I love that you’re willing to help with Neal, and I think it’s adorable when you argue with his clothes.” She smirked as she pulled away, and he knew there was another joke on the way.

“Out with it, Swan,” he sighed.

“I just think it’s cute,” she shrugged.

“What’s cute?”

“How clueless you can be sometimes,” she smiled, “but I get the confusion. You’re right, you know. About the onesies? They _are_ baby clothes.” Before he could gloat, she continued, “usually.” She took his hand, and led him to more pajamas. “These are onesies,” she informed him.

He gave the strange garment a once over, and while the designs were whimsical, and the fabric looked as if it were soft and cozy, it seemed impractical. “I’m certain it would look just fine,” he mused, “but…don’t you find it a bit much?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Killian took the item from the rack, and held it up, so he could get a good look. “It covers everything…”

“That’s the point,” she said, “it’s getting pretty cold at night now.”

“Is it easy to get out of?”

“Killian!”

“I’m serious, love!” He shook the pajamas as if to prove a point. “This looks constrictive, and doesn’t seem like it would be wise to sleep in. What if you get too warm? You’d either have to take it all off, and freeze, or get up in the middle of the night to find something cooler to wear. Both solutions sound fairly inconvenient, if you ask me.”

“Oh.” He could tell by the look on her face, that she hadn’t thought of it that way. “Well…we can’t all have your abnormally high body temperature, and you complain when I leech heat, so…any suggestions?”

Oh…so _that’s_ what this was all about. “I don’t mind sharing the heat, love,” he chuckled, “I merely stated that I’d rather you keep those ice cubes you call toes off my legs.”

“But my toes are cold!” She insisted, “that’s why I need the onesie, with the feet. So I can be warm, and not bother you.”

“But then you’ll be too warm, and won’t want to cuddle with me!” He protested.

“So what do you suggest?” she asked. He could understand her frustration, all she wanted was to keep warm. The fact that his teasing about her toes had given her such a complex was something he hadn’t intended though. Really, he enjoyed cuddling with her, (among other things) and a onesie would put a stop to all of it  

“While I’m certain the onesie would look adorable on you,” he smirked, “perhaps we could come up with a less…restrictive sleeping arrangement?” When she gave him a questioning look, he replaced the pajamas on the rack, and took her hand, leading her to an aisle filled with brightly colored socks.

“Socks?”

“Aye,” he grinned, “so, you can keep your feet warm, and you can still cuddle with me…minus the heat stroke.”

She nabbed several pairs of socks, and then seemed to mull something over. “The onesie might be nice for lounging around the house,” she mused.

Two days later, he had to admit, watching Emma Swan lounge around in a onesie filled with rainbows and unicorns was probably just as wonderful as cuddling _without_ the added bonus of ice cube toes.

She, however, didn’t seem too thrilled when he sent a picture of her, in all her rainbow and unicorn glory, to her parents…


	47. Adventures In Babysitting CS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @flslp87 and @ilovemesomekillianjones (over at tumblr) for coming up with this mutl-author prompt! “David’s reaction to walking in on CS in a compromising position/private moment.”
> 
> I managed to even keep mine G-rated for lulz. I hope you enjoy it, as it’s quite silly! I apologize for my lateness. I was supposed to finish up yesterday, but was in a NyQuil coma for most of the day. But here I am now!
> 
> For all the stories, check out the master post: http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/150487889501/cs-group-prompt-master-post-updated-150pm-est
> 
> Also, a special thanks to @ilovemesomekillianjones for helping me come up with some of the lines. :)
> 
> So, without further ado, I give you:
> 
> Adventures in Babysitting

 

David approached the door to the loft, and groaned when he heard squeaky bed springs, and the dull thud of a headboard hitting the wall.

He knew asking Emma to babysit meant that she’d bring Killian along, but he thought she had better sense than to act like a teenager with no supervision. The last thing he wanted to do was barrel in there, gun aimed at the pirate’s head, but dammit, this was his house, and they were supposed to be watching the baby, not fooling around-

“Oh my god,” he heard Emma gasp, “it’s huge!”

That was something he _didn’t_ need to know.

Another thud, followed by a groan, and then a giggle sounded through the walls, and David was ready to die right there on the spot. He checked his watch, and grumbled quietly to himself. They knew he’d be back about now. Surely they hadn’t lost track of time after only a couple hours, had they?

“Be quiet, or you’ll wake Neal up,” Emma laughed.

“Don’t touch it! It’s sensitive!” Killian shouted, “dammit Swan, I did _not_ agree to this torture!”

To say Killian’s cries were odd, considering the situation, was an understatement. What the hell was going on up there? Part of him really didn’t want to know, but another part knew that he had to go into the house eventually. After all, he had to rescue his son’s mid afternoon nap!

“Hold still, you big baby.” She sounded both amused, and irritated at the same time.

“Bloody hell, that hurts!”

He knew he couldn’t just sit out here and cringe all afternoon, so, with a heavy sigh, David opened the door. He tried to be as quick, and as quiet as possible. The situation was horrible enough, he didn’t want to make it even more traumatic for himself.

That was until he heard Emma shriek.

“Get off me!”

All bets were off when the struggle began. He rushed upstairs, and found his very pissed off daughter pinned down by a very smug pirate. He was relieved to find them both fully dressed, but now, he was just confused. “What the _hell i_ s going on up here?”

Both of them startled, and looked over at him.

“Your daughter is trying to murder me!” Killian complained. The distraction was just what Emma needed to gain the upper hand and flip him back over.

Were those… _tears_ in the pirate’s eyes?

“Just use your magic, Swan, please! Stop torturing me!”

“Magic or no magic, you have to hold still, Killian!”

“You don’t have to touch it!” He snapped.

“Help me!” Emma pleaded with her father.

David finally jumped in, and helped Emma hold the now very angry pirate down. He watched as she grabbed Killian’s wrist, and examined his hand. “Just give me a second,” she said, “and hold still!” Defeated, Killian stopped resisting. “I swear,” Emma continued, as she waved her hand over his, “you’ve been through a hell of a lot worse. I’ve never seen anyone get so worked up over a splinter!”

They both let go of Killian, who sat up, and looked over his hand. “It was a big splinter,” he protested, “and it never would have happened-”

“Don’t you dare blame my brother on this one,” she scolded.

“Wait,” David interrupted, “all this for a splinter?”

Emma held up the offending chunk that had wedged its way into Killian’s hand. David’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets. No wonder Killian had thrown a fit. “He was teaching Neal how to slide across the floor in his socks,” she explained, “and Killian lost control, and tried to use the breakfast bar for some balance.”

“I really should sand that thing…” David mused.

“Aye,” Killian growled, “you really should, mate.”

“Maybe next time you two could just…argue about it a little quieter?” David asked. He was grateful that he hadn’t walked in on a father’s worst nightmare, but damn if all the noise hadn’t given him a heart attack.

“Sorry,” Emma looked over at Killian, who promptly apologized as well.

It was all water under the bridge now. Everything was okay, and he didn’t have to kill a pirate. “Let’s forget it,” he smiled. “Thanks for watching Neal. We owe you. Hey, why don’t you meet your mom and I for lunch at Granny’s in an hour or so? My treat.”

“That’s sweet, dad,” Emma said, “but can we take a rain check? Killian and I already had plans to go for tacos today.”

David fainted.


	48. Follower Appreciation Fic #11 Liam Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gusenitsaaasked:
> 
> LIAM JONES and 4. “I hear that Nancy is very pretty.” !!! ha!
> 
>    
> Ask, and ye shall receive! I do hope this tickles your funny bone a bit! 
> 
> Nancy

 

 

Liam always hated it when his little brother tried to play cupid. Liam Jones was just fine, thank you very much. He had a ship to command. There was no time to worry about a lonely bride, waiting for him to return from long journeys.

But while Killian seemed content to have a girl in every port, Liam just couldn’t understand that lifestyle. (Perhaps there was still just a bit of rebellion left in his little brother. At least he’d quit drinking.)

The cupid thing wasn’t constant, only when they were anticipating a return home. During their last return, there was a failed attempt to set him up with the baker’s daughter, before that, the barmaid, and the time before that, the school teacher. They were all lovely women, but Liam didn’t feel it fair to keep them waiting around for a man who was rarely home.

And now that they were on their way home once more, Killian hadn’t left him alone for a moment.

“I hear that Nancy is very pretty,” he mused, once land came into view, “and lucky for you, she’ll be waiting to greet you upon our return.”

“Killian,” Liam growled, “you didn’t.”

“I did,” Killian grinned, obviously proud of himself. 

“You’re the one who enjoys all that company, not me.”

“Yes,” Killian agreed, “we both know you’re a one woman man.”

“I haven’t got time for a wife,” Liam stated, “and it’s high time you stop trying to set me up with-”

“A woman to come home to?” Killian shrugged, “you’re right. I’m a terrible brother, aren’t I?”

Liam sighed. Perhaps Killian did mean well, but it was frustrating having to break a woman’s heart every time his brother played matchmaker. “I really hate you sometimes, little brother,” he grumbled.

“Younger brother,” Killian corrected him, “and you love me, and you know it.”

“Tell me,” Liam said, “how did you hear of this Nancy?” Because there had to be a story. There was always a story.

“Turns out,” Killian began, “she has a brother. Right aboard this very ship.” Great, now his entire crew felt he needed help finding a woman. “He sends her a letter every time we make port, visits her when we return home, and apparently, he and his parents are quite worried about her finding a husband. She’s getting on in years...at least...that’s what he says. Eighteen, I believe? Turns down suitor after suitor, much to her family’s dismay. She’s a picky woman, and I’m told she doesn’t recycle. Whatever the bloody hell that means.”

“And you think this picky woman will fall head over heels for me?” Liam asked.

“Unless you give a damn about recycling?” Killian asked. Liam rolled his eyes, and Killian laughed. “I believe, she’ll give you a run for your money, and you’ll fall head over heels for her.”

“Yet, you’ve never met this woman.”

“Oh, but I’ve read her letters, brother,” he stated, “she’s a spitfire, and she’s been told to expect you.”

“Why haven’t we met her before?”

“Because her brother-”

“Who is he?” Whoever he was, he and Killian would both be peeling potatoes for decades.

“Not telling.” Killian held up his hand, “now if you’ll let me finish, I was going to say that she usually doesn’t come to greet, and that her brother generally goes to her when we make land. But she made this trip just for you, so the least you can do is be polite.”

With a heavy sigh, Liam agreed. The least he could do, was let her down gently.

Upon their arrival, there was a small crowd of gatherers at the royal dock. Liam hung back, and tried to spy Nancy. (And perhaps, he could find out who the mysterious brother was.) Some men wandered off alone, others, greeted their families. Once the ship was cleared, (even his bloody brother had wandered off to see some woman he claimed was waiting for him.) the crowd dispersed, save for one woman.

There was only one person she could be.

Killian had heard right. She was very pretty. Likely, the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on.

And she looked sorely disappointed that no one had come to greet her.

“Bloody hell,” Liam frowned, realizing that he was the reason she was upset. He was supposed to greet her. Quickly, he made his way off the ship, just in time to see her turn away.   
  


“Wait!” He called.

When she turned back and smiled, he thought he might melt on the spot. “You must be Liam?” She asked. When he didn’t answer, she frowned, “I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten my manners, I’m so nervous. Capt-”

“Liam is fine,” he smiled, “and you must be Nancy.”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Well then,” he offered her his arm, “we’ve much to talk about then, don’t we?”

She giggled as she linked her arm with his, “agreed. Like, who’s brother will be the first to pay for this set up?”

“Nancy, I do believe we’ll get on just fine.”

This was definitely the start of something special.

 

 

 

 

 


	49. NCIS Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my NCIS universe. I wrote it last year, but never published it, so...seeing as Halloween is coming up, I figured a little family fun was in order. 
> 
> The Swan-Jones family is celebrating their first Halloween together, and Henry is the cosplay police...who also fails to realize he doesn't look much like his chosen character either. But give him a break, he's like six.

“I don't think Captain America wore a tutu,” Henry stated after Emma came out of the bedroom. 

“I'm sure he was never with child either,” Killian quipped as he followed Emma into the living room, decked out in his Iron Man getup. “But we aren't going for authenticity, lad.” He chuckled when Emma turned and playfully smacked his shoulder. 

Henry just rolled his eyes and grumbled something about trying to find his hammer. His irritated little frown turned into a fit of giggles when Adelaide came tearing into the room, hammer held high above her head, proclaiming: “I possess the power of Thor!”

“Hold up there, Hawkeye,” Emma laughed, “what is going on with your tutu?”

“I couldn't get it on all the way,” the three year old stated. It was tangled around her body like some kind of demonic sash. 

“Hawkeye doesn't wear a tutu either,” Henry insisted. 

Emma knelt down to take care of the tutu problem, “well, we like tutus,” she said, “and maybe more superheroes should wear them.”

“Yeah!” Adelaide giggled. 

Henry relieved Adelaide of his hammer, and traded for her bow, “at least use the right weapon,” he said, earning another round of giggles from everyone else. 

“Don’t be so cranky lad,” Killian laughed, “wasn’t the whole Avengers thing your idea?”

“Mine too!” Adelaide insisted.

“Okay,” Emma fixed the bow in Adelaide’s hair, then stood up, “I think we’re ready to go tear up the town, what do you think?”

The kids didn’t need to be told twice. Both grabbed their buckets and made their way to the door. 

* * *

  
“Well,” Killian sighed as they tucked the last little one into bed, (both kids were out before they even made it back to their street, and therefore had to be carried home.) “looks like we survived our first official Halloween together." 

Emma carefully undid the bow that was still tied up in Adelaide’s hair. The little girl didn’t even budge.  “We were together last Halloween,” she reminded him.

“Aye,” he nodded, “But you were still living with Mary Margaret and Dave, and we merely spent that evening taking the children around the mall before it even got dark.” 

“This was much more fun,” she agreed, taking his hand and following him back to their room. “I have a feeling though, that Thanksgiving and Christmas are going to be even more chaotic than Halloween.” (Though...the day after Halloween might be more chaotic than the two holidays put together. She was thanking her lucky stars that they at least had two sleeping children, rather than two children on a sugar high.)

“Just think of next year,” he grinned, “when we have a third one running around causing chaos.”

“Crawling at best,” she giggled, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss, “I think by then, we’ll have a better handle on wrangling the spawn.”

“Unfortunately,” he laughed, “I think they’ll have a better handle on wrangling us.”


	50. Moving In (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little one shot about emma and Killian on their first morning together. 
> 
> The wonderful edit is by the lovely @duathadun on Tumblr!

 

 

She freaks out that first night as they settle into bed. All she can think about is how he’s never seen her with bed head, or dealt with her morning breath. Nor does she think he’s prepared to deal with her before she’s had her first coffee.

  
It worries her so much, she has a fitful sleep. The next morning, she wakes before him. A surprise in itself, but it’s still dark out, and she knows she only beat him to the punch because she really didn’t sleep the night before. Carefully, she sneaks out of bed, hoping she can at least delay the inevitable for a little while longer.

  
She grabs her hairbrush, then makes her way into the kitchen so she can make a cup of coffee. She brushes her hair while she waits, and once the brew is complete, she downs a cup, then she runs to the bathroom, and brushes her teeth.

  
It’s silly, she realizes, but she just can’t help it. Emma knows she can be all sorts of crazy in the morning, and the last thing she wants is for Killian to freak out, and wonder if he’s going to turn to stone just for looking at her.

  
She gives herself one last glance in the mirror, and deems herself good to go.  
The sun is barely rising when she goes back into the bedroom, so she can only make out Killian’s silhouette in the morning light, but it’s obvious he isn’t sleeping.

  
No. He’s propped up on his side, and as she gets closer, she discovers he’s smirking at her.

  
“You seem to forget,” he chuckled as she crawled back into bed, “that I went to Neverland with you.”

  
Oh god. He knew exactly what she was up to. “Yeah, but…”

  
“But nothing,” he pulled her close, and she didn’t hesitate to snuggle up to him. “I’ve seen the rat’s nest your hair can become in the jungle heat, and I’ve dealt with your caffeine withdrawals.”

  
“So?”

  
“So…I still fell in love with you,” he said, “and you still managed to fall in love with me…despite the lack of showers in Neverland.”

  
She giggled, “you always seem to magically smell good.”

  
“So do you, sweetheart.”

  
“Does this mean you aren’t going to freak out over my morning breath?”

  
“Bloody hell, Swan,” he laughed, “i don’t care about your morning breath. So, just stay, and we can worry about the coffee and the hairbrush and the toothpaste later.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I know.”


	51. Drunk in Boston (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In reference to a tumblr post, about someone getting a random postcard from a previous tenant. 
> 
> Summary: Emma Swan receives a mysterious postcard from Boston. Little does she know, it’ll change her life.

_Hey,_

_I used to live in your house. I’m drunk in Boston, and it’s the only address I know._

_Happy Holidays._

_KJ_

Emma turned the postcard over a couple times, taking in the strange message, and the artistic photo of the brewery the card was purchased at. She wasn’t sure if it was a sweet gesture, or if it was just some drunk thinking he was funny.

Deciding it was likely the latter, she stuck the postcard into her planner before heading out to lunch. If anything, the girls would get a kick out of it.

Regina was the first to comment. “Well it looks like your first Christmas card is from a drunk guy in Boston.”

“Are you sure it’s a guy?” Mary Margaret asked. “The handwriting is really fancy.”

“Of course it’s a guy,” Regina laughed, “the handwriting may be fancy, but it’s decidedly male.”

Emma had to agree with Regina, and while they went on giggling, and wondering what the previous homeowner looked like, Mary Margaret sat quietly. Finally, she interrupted with a cheerful yelp. “What if he’s your soulmate?”

“My what?” Emma practically spit out her drink.

“Your soulmate!” She exclaimed. Patrons at nearby tables glanced over, and Mary Margaret dropped her voice into a low whisper. “You should write him back, Emma. You never know what could happen.”

Her statement sent Regina and Emma into a fit of laughter. “This is Emma you’re talking about,” Regina reminded their friend. “She hasn’t dated in years, and she’s been pretty clear on her desire to keep her single status. Don’t make the same mistake Robin made.”

“What mistake?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma groaned. Not long after Regina started dating Robin, he insisted he knew just the guy for Emma. To say it was a complete disaster was an understatement. “I know you remember Walsh.”

“Oh yeah…” Mary Margaret frowned. Emma knew she was the type to meddle, but thankfully, her best friend was married to her big brother, David. Not only did David know that Emma did not appreciate being set up, but he was ridiculously overprotective, and pretty much insisted no man was good enough for his baby sister. It kept Mary Margaret’s need to help everyone find their soulmate under control…at least when it came to Emma.

“Besides,” Emma flipped the card around for her, “there’s no return address.”

Not that she would have used it anyway.

* * *

Emma didn’t throw away the card, but she tucked it away in her box of mementos, figuring it would be a funny memory some day. A couple months later, she’d almost forgotten about it completely.

Until she checked the mail and found a card in the box. There was a return address that she didn’t recognize, but the initials “KJ” stood out. The address was from a town in Maine. Emma had never been to Storybrooke, but it wasn’t far from her own Portland home. The card was merely addressed to “Current Homeowner”. She opened the envelope, and pulled out Valentine’s Day card decorated with cartoon bears and hearts. Inside, the same neat handwriting held a new message:

_I know you don’t know me. I don’t even know if you’re a man or woman._

_But look, my girlfriend dumped me last week, and I didn’t have anyone to send this card to, and this is the only address I know._

_So… Happy Valentine’s Day._

_KJ_

_P.S. I ordered some flowers too…I hope you like them, or have someone you can give them to. Have a good one._

On Valentine’s Day, a dozen roses were delivered to her house, as promised.

“You _have_ to write this guy back,” Regina insisted.

“Hey!” Emma complained, “I thought you were in my corner on this one? What if this guy is some sort of weirdo?”

“He’s obviously sweet…even if he is a little strange,” she looked at the card, and then at the roses, “and he’s got good taste. Cute card, beautiful flowers…”

“Regina!”

“All I’m saying, is that he left an address this time.” When Emma rolled her eyes, Regina laughed. “Just send him an Easter card or something. Give him your number. Obviously the guy needs someone to talk to, and even if he’s just some crazy drunk who randomly sends you cards, he could be an interesting person to chat with.”

Emma sighed. The guy already knew where she lived, so if he was some sort of weird stalker, she would have probably seen him creeping around. Nothing had been out of the ordinary since she’d received that first card, so she figured he was just lonely.

* * *

She waited to reply. An internal debate happened each time she passed by the roses and card. It wasn’t long after the roses met their untimely demise, that she saw the card and decided it wouldn’t hurt to send something back.

Easter was coming up, and Emma decided now was as good a time as any. She purchased a tin of cookies, and a card overloaded with bunnies.

_KJ,_

_Thanks for the cards and roses. Hope you have a good Easter. If you don’t celebrate Easter, enjoy the goodies anyway._

_ES_

_P.S. Sorry about your ex. If you wanna talk about it, drop me a line._

The package was in the mail before she could freak out about the fact that she put her number in the card. What the hell was she thinking? She didn’t tell her friends about what she did. The last thing she needed was an “I told you so” from the two women who were now in the same “write him back” camp.

A week had passed when she got a phone call from an unknown number. She let it go to voicemail, just in case it was a telemarketer, or an IRS scammer. Once the voice mail had been left, she picked up the phone to listen.

_ES? Hey, it’s KJ. Ummmm… I just thought I’d give you a call, because you said I could? Your voice is pretty._

_Bloody hell. That sounded stupid. Please ignore this message. Forget I ever called-_

She shut off the voicemail and called back. Her heart started racing as she waited for the man to answer. He sounded cute, and British, and just a little bit unsure of himself.

“Hello?” he answered.

“KJ?” Emma asked.

“You didn’t listen to my message, did you?” he asked, sounding rather mortified.

“Why do you think I called you back?” she giggled, “my name is actually Emma. So you don’t have to call me ES anymore.”

“According to your message, you’re a jumble of numbers,” he chuckled, “Killian.”

It should have been awkward, they’d exchanged a total of three cards with very little to say, but talking seemed almost natural. Not only was Killian funny, but he was also a pretty good listener. They talked about everything and nothing at all that first night. His friend’s bachelor party at the brewery, her meddling friends, his breakup, and even a bit about her time in the foster system. He was easy to talk to, and she guessed that maybe it was because he was just a voice, and not anyone she really knew. It wasn’t until the sun started rising that she realized she’d been on the phone all night.

Over the next few months, they talked, texted, and exchanged cards. (It seemed the both needed a little cheering up during the tax season.)

She still kept her new friendship a secret from Mary Margaret and Regina. The last thing she needed was for them to get involved. They meant well, but she knew they would pressure her to dive into dangerous territory, and actually meet the guy.

“Come to Storybrooke,” he said one day, “Granny’s has a Fourth of July cookout, the burgers are the best, and the fireworks are always amazing.”

“I thought you were British,” she teased, “shouldn’t you still be mad about the whole tea thing?”

“Very funny, Swan.” She could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

And there it was. Her friends didn’t need to pressure her at all. Killian was ready to up the ante all on his own. The thought terrified her a bit. On the one hand, meeting him was something she wanted to do…eventually. Right now, she wasn’t quite sure she was ready. There was still a bit of time between now and the Fourth, but…

“There will be a million other people there,” he said, as if he could sense her hesitance. “Well…perhaps not that many. It’s a small town. Bring some friends if it’ll make you feel better.”

Oh god. No, no, no. She did _not_ want her first meeting with Killian to be filled with memories of her friends hovering over her. “It’s fine,” she said, “What time?”

* * *

Mary Margaret put up a little fuss when Emma said she had plans that didn’t include going with everyone to watch the fireworks. She didn’t say where she was going, and for once her friend didn’t push, but she could see the disappointment in Mary Margaret’s eyes.

There was a small part of her that wanted to flake out. Her friendship with Killian was mostly mystery, and that was a big part of what made it so easy. Meeting him could change everything.  Still, she couldn’t deny a connection, and despite her fears, she was ready to meet her new friend.

The drive to Storybrooke wasn’t long, and she found it easy to to find the diner Killian talked so much about. There was a small crowd, and Emma silently cursed herself for never exchanging a picture. (Pictures led to attachment…at least, that’s what she’d told herself. She realized now that pictures or no pictures, Killian was a permanent fixture in her life, and she was probably attached the day she received that first card.)

Emma figured she looked nervous and out of place. She didn’t know anyone here. What if he flaked? What if he didn’t like her after spending time with her away from the phone? What if-

“Emma?”

She spun around to face the familiar voice, and was floored. She didn’t expect him to be so hot.

“Hi…” she said, wincing a little. Why did she feel so awkward? This was Killian. She’d spent countless hours chatting with him on an almost daily basis.

“Hi.”

Oh good, at least he sounded unsure of himself too.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said. Was she supposed to hug him? They were friends, right? Or was this a handshake type situation?

“Thank you for coming,” he smiled. “To be honest, I really thought you might not make it.”

“The thought may have crossed my mind,” she admitted. “It had nothing to do with you…I just…I don’t do stuff like this.”

“If it makes you feel better, I debated canceling too…” he shrugged, “same reasons.”

That actually did make her feel a little better.

His eyes darted over her shoulder for a split second, and he groaned, “bloody hell…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Remember that ex I told you about?”

How could she forget? The breakup had crushed him, and he didn’t hold anything back when he was having a bad day. “I thought you said she left town?”

“I suppose she’s back for the festivities,” he sighed. “She’s headed this direction…why don’t we go elsewhere? There’s a great place to get fish and chips down at the pier-”

“No.” Her boldness surprised her just as much as it seemed to surprise him. “Killian, don’t let her prevent you from having a good time just because she wants to play games.”

“I appreciate the support, but I’d just rather avoid her.” He looked down at his shoes, and shuffled his feet. “She’s coming this way Emma…I don’t want to deal with her.”

“You don’t have to,” she insisted. When he looked up at her, she smiled, “do you trust me?” He nodded, and she tried to calm her nerves. What the hell was she thinking? “Please don’t slug me.”

“Why on earth would I-” His words were lost when she closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It didn’t take but a couple seconds for him to catch on. “Oh…” He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Believe me, Emma, slugging you is the last thing on my mind right now.”

The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but that all went out the window when their lips met.

It was like she was always meant to kiss this man.

“And here I was, believing Leroy when he said you were sulking around, pining for me.”

Emma frowned as Killian pulled back. She hoped the encounter wouldn’t happen, and now, it looked like he was just going to retreat.

“Perhaps you should find a more reliable source of information.” He rested his forehead against Emma’s. “Sorry to throw a wrench in your plan to gloat.”

“Sorry,” Emma said, once his ex stomped off in a huff, “I just didn’t want her to upset you. I thought that maybe kissing you would deter her. You’ve been looking forward to this party…I wanted you to enjoy it.”

“I never want you to apologize for kissing me,” he said.

“You make it sound like you might want me to kiss you again.”

“Perhaps I do, ES,” he nudged her nose with his.

“Perhaps, _KJ_ ,” she giggled, “we can discuss it over burgers?”

_Mary Margaret and Regina were never going to let her live this down._


	52. Silly Traditions (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Town legend says on Halloween, if you carve the initials of your crush into a pumpkin and leave it on the pedestrian bridge in the park, if it’s meant to be, the pumpkin will mysteriously disappear by morning. Killian does the carving. Emma makes sure he believes the legend is true, and steals away the ES pumpkin she watched him leave there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by @kek84 
> 
> Also, I’d like to send a huge thank you to @ilovemesomekillianjones for being my beta.

 

 

 

Emma laughed as she watched Killian struggle to carry his pumpkin purchase across town. It wasn't a huge pumpkin, but it was large enough that carrying it home was a rather awkward feat.

“Are you really going to give in to that ridiculous tradition?” she asked. They'd already carved their own pumpkins for tonight’s festivities, (something they did every year since they'd met back in middle school.) so this was an extra that he'd tacked onto his list of things to do before Halloween was over. “You know that's just a silly legend, right?”

Killian chuckled, “legends come from somewhere, Swan.”

“Yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “they're fun things to tell the kids. There's no real magic about it, Killian. I thought you were twenty five...not twelve.”

“You'll see,” he told her, as they walked up to his house. He set the pumpkin on the front porch, then pulled her into a bear hug.

Emma hated it when he did that. It always reminded her of what she could never have. Truth be told, she'd tried the whole pumpkin thing when she was about fourteen. (Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.)  It was a local legend, that you were to carve your crush’s initials into the pumpkin, then leave it on the pedestrian bridge in the park on Halloween. If it disappeared by morning, it was meant to be.

Her KJ pumpkin had sat untouched.

Now, he was probably going to be equally heartbroken, when his MG pumpkin suffered the same fate.

Killian was head over heels for Milah back in high school, and just three months ago, she'd returned to Storybrooke after her divorce. Emma couldn't help but notice all the extra time her friend had been spending with Milah since her return, and now, he was carving a pumpkin for her.

It hurt on so many different levels.

“I'll see you around, Swan.”

“Yeah,” she gave him one last squeeze before pulling away, and making the trek to her own home, three doors down. Ready for the first wave of trick or treaters to bombard the street.

 

* * *

 

She was sitting on her own porch, just a few hours later, the last costumed child long since packed up, and taken home, when she saw him come out of his house, pumpkin in his arms. He loaded it in the back of his truck, then looked over at her house. He gave her a sheepish smile, followed by a wave, almost as if he wasn't expecting to see her there.

He wasn't gone long, and upon his return, he quickly made his way over to her place. “You look excited,” she said.

“Perhaps a bit nervous,” he commented, “should I go out first thing tomorrow, or wait until a little later in the morning?”

Her heart stung a little, but she smiled anyway, “I doubt you'll get any sleep. You'd better go at sunrise.”

“Would you like to come with me?” he asked.

How could she say no? He looked so happy. She had to be there for her best friend. After all, he'd dealt with all her disastrous relationships. The least she could do was help him find his true love. “Sure.”

His grin was a mile wide when he thanked her, and took off towards his house.

Then, her heart dropped. What if the pumpkin was still there tomorrow morning? He'd be crushed!

Not wanting to see her friend’s morning ruined, she decided giving him a little something to believe in was better than the alternative. She waited until all his lights were out, then made her way down to the park.

There was only one, lone pumpkin on the bridge, and Emma thanked her lucky stars that fate hadn’t decided to have her looking through a sea of them. She took a quick glance to make sure no one was watching, then approached the pumpkin with the big ES initialed on it.

Wait. ES?

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared dumbly at the pumpkin, lit up with a little electronic tea light. This was impossible...Killian Jones was her best friend, and had absolutely zero interest in anything more. He was in love with Milah...right? But clearly, the initials said “ES.” Maybe Edith Smith from the post office? She was cute, sweet, and adored by everyone. Why wouldn't Killian fancy her?

Deciding she really didn’t have much time (or heart) to mull it over, Emma grabbed the pumpkin, and made her way home.

 

* * *

 

“Swan!” Killian pounded on her door the next morning, bright and early, as promised. Emma made her way to the incessant knocking, and glanced at the pumpkin, sitting proudly on the kitchen table. She wanted to smile, to believe that the ES was truly for her, but there was a sinking feeling in her stomach that it was probably meant for someone else. Plenty of people had those initials.

“Come on, Swan!” Killian shouted again. Emma sighed, and greeted him at the door.

“Morning,” she smiled, hoping it looked genuine.

“I got you coffee, love,” he held up a large tumbler, “I’m afraid it isn’t that pumpkin spice you seem to enjoy. My coffee maker isn’t exactly fancy.”

“Thank you.” She took the tumbler, and for the first time since last night, she began to feel at ease.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t last long. When they reached the bridge in the park, and Killian noticed his pumpkin was gone, he wasn’t able to contain his excitement. “I told you!” he exclaimed, running over to the spot where he’d placed the pumpkin. “I told you there was always something to the legend, didn’t I?” He looked over at her, and frowned, “what’s wrong?”

Emma hadn’t realized she’d started crying. Quickly, she wiped her tears away, and shook her head, “nothing,” she said, “I’m happy for you, Killian.” She started crying again when he rushed back to her. The part of her that wanted to congratulate him was silenced by the part of her that was ridiculously in love with him.

“Don’t cry,” he said as he pulled her into a hug, “I’m sure it isn’t that terrible.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked, a little laugh escaping through her soft sobs.

“I mean, we’ve known each other for most of our lives,” he said, still not making much sense, “nothing has to change-”

“Killian,” she interrupted, “one of us has no idea what you’re trying to get at.” His efforts at comforting her were only making things worse. What did he mean ‘nothing had to change?’ Everything was going to change!

“The pumpkin.” He let go of her, and pointed to the empty spot. She frowned, remembering the strange initials, and realizing all over again that she was probably losing her best friend to some girl named Edith Smith. Now he was trying to assure Emma that they could still be friends even though he’d found his true love. Killian looked back at her, and started talking again, “I left the pumpkin, and it’s gone...and…” He frowned when he noticed she was anything but happy. “Emma-”

“I’m happy for you,” she lied. Edith was damn lucky.

“Bloody hell,” Killian laughed, “you’ve no idea who’s initials I carved...and you’re upset because...you think it’s someone else.”

“What?”

“Don’t you know, Emma?” He hugged her again, and held her so tight, she thought she might not ever catch her breath. “It’s you.”

“ES?” she guessed, hoping it didn't give away the fact that she was the pumpkin thief.

“Emma Swan,” he confirmed.

“But...I saw you hanging out with Milah-”

“Milah started working at the restaurant that my office manages,” he said, “so, yes, I see her quite a bit, but it's strictly business. Like I said, I carved ES into that pumpkin.”

“Not Edith Smith?”

“Dammit, Emma.” He was laughing, so his words didn’t have any bite. “I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”

“But,” she sniffled, “when I carved my pumpkin...it never disappeared.” She told him about how much faith she’d placed in the legend when she was fourteen. Old enough to know better, young enough to still have hope.

“That’s why you believed this tradition to be silly.” She nodded, and he held her even tighter. “Emma...if I'd have known, I would have grabbed that pumpkin the second you placed it.”

She froze, and pulled away, “what do you mean?”

“I mean,” he smiled, “that you aren't as sneaky as you think you are, deputy. I knew you'd be curious if I mentioned my plans, and I knew if I really laid it on thick, that you'd steal my pumpkin just to make me happy.”

“That's a complicated way to tell someone you like them,” she said.

“Aye,” he shrugged, “but...we've been friends for so long, and I wasn't quite sure...so I figured if you didn't feel the same way, I could claim the ES stood for Edith Smith.”

Emma wasn’t sure what to say. For years, she could only think about how much she wished Killian would share her feelings, and now, he was basically telling her they’d both been idiots the entire time. “Do…” her voice cracked as she tried to find it, “do you think…”

“It’s meant to be?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Her answer was barely above a whisper. What if things didn’t work out, and she lost the one person she loved more than anything?

“I think you worry too much,” he said.

“So...now what?”

“Perhaps we can just take it a day at a time?” He looked down at his shoes, “I mean...if...that’s what you want…”

Emma tried not to giggle when he scratched nervously behind his ear. It was adorable how shy he could get sometimes. Even now, when they were both confessing their feelings for one another, he was unsure. “I think that sounds perfect.”

She couldn’t help but smile when he gave her the same sheepish grin he’d given her the night before. He shuffled his feet a bit, and chuckled, “I suppose we could start with breakfast?”

“How about we start with something I’ve been wanting to do for years?”

It didn’t take him long to figure it out. That morning they shared their first kiss, and when they exchanged their vows the next autumn, neither questioned whether or not it was meant to be.


	53. Health Nuts (CS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me so long to get out! So, for the October prompt, Lisa wanted a Captain Swan/Daddy!Hook story from Once upon a time. After a more recent episode, I scrapped the original, and wrote about our dear Killian, and his woes as being the only person in the Swan-Jones household who seems to care about eating healthy. I figured, after fighting Emma and Henry on the food issue, it would be really cute if he one day had someone on his side.
> 
>                                                                     

Killian Jones was well aware of his odd man out status when it came to dietary preferences. Emma and Henry often teased him about his newfound fascination with the internet. Once he'd found out there was a plethora of health information stored in the “magic box,” he couldn't be stopped.

Suddenly, he balked at the idea of eating at Granny’s every day, and complained that Emma’s grilled cheese habit was going to send her to an early grave. Sweet as his worrying was though, neither she, nor Henry were completely on board with Killian’s personal mission to make them the healthiest family in Storybrooke.

Emma felt bad sometimes, watching as he frowned when they picked at their salads. She could tell it hurt his feelings, and it killed her that he seemed to hold it in. So, she tried to complain a little less, and try a little more, and it seemed to make him happy.

But there was no way she was doing a god-awful, early morning run with him, no matter how much he begged.

Things started changed when Emma became pregnant. While his fussing over increased, she found herself less annoyed, and more grateful. He’d read every book he could get his hands on, and made sure Emma was well taken care of, and eating as healthy a diet as possible. (She may have snuck a few onion rings when he wasn’t looking, but onions were vegetables, right?)

When their little girl made her screaming debut, Killian couldn’t contain his joy. He was just as fussy over his daughter, as he was with the rest of his family. But, Emma knew it came from his heart, and when their little one started eating baby foods, she bit her tongue when Killian insisted they only feed her the best.

To her surprise, their little Cygnet didn’t seem to mind. Killian was usually the one pureeing things in the kitchen, (“we can’t give her those processed foods, Swan. It’s best that we know exactly what we’re feeding our princess.”) so Emma found herself not having to gripe about the extra work. She figured when their child got older, she could introduce a bit of pop-tart into the diet now and then.

Once again, she was surprised when that time came, and her sugary treats were flat out refused. Killian really didn’t seem to notice what was going on either, mostly because a toddler’s diet still heavily relied on parental supervision. She really had no choice but to eat what was on her plate. 

He _did_ notice, however, when one early morning, when he was headed out for a run, she was standing by the door. He chuckled, and realized she’d been watching him all along. His Cygnet was imitating the stretches he did before he walked out the door, and her outfit, all askew, was fit for a jog. (Though her shoes were on the wrong feet, and since Emma was still out like a light, he knew that his little girl had gotten up on her own, and dressed herself.)

“And where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” He asked.

“I run with you, daddy!” she exclaimed.

_Finally!_

With a toddler in tow, it would be more of a brisk walk than a run, and he’d likely have to carry her home, but he didn’t care. Someone wanted to run with him. 

Killian knelt down, and helped her fix her clothes. After that, he ran and grabbed a hair tie for her, and gathered her hair up in the best little pony tail he could manage. Once he was sure she would be warm enough, he took her by the hand, and they started a new daily routine.

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize what a health nut you’ve raised,” Emma laughed one evening, as tomatoes suspiciously disappeared from his plate when he wasn’t looking.

He looked over at their daughter, who was all giggles as she tried to quickly hide the evidence.

“It’s so nice to know that I’m no longer outnumbered here.” He winked at his little girl, and then gave a smug grin to Emma and Henry. “We’ll win them over soon enough, won’t we Cygnet?”

“Yeah!” she proclaimed.


End file.
